


30 Day OTP Challenge ~3RACHA

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Guardian Angels, I really like journey so I got inspired on them to write a rockband AU around 60's or 70's, Infidelity, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, War, most of the time is just changsung bickering each other, stray kids reality mentioned
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: Oneshots de 3Racha porque es un ship superior y me indigna que no tengan suficiente reconocimiento
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Day 1: Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo más difícil de viajar por el mundo en un tour probablemente es jamás poder acostumbrarse por completo a no tener tu propia cama para dormir cada noche.

Lo más difícil de viajar por el mundo en un tour probablemente es jamás poder acostumbrarse por completo a no tener tu propia cama para dormir cada noche.

Changbin miraba a Jisung dormir con una facilidad increíble donde fuera y pensaba en lo mucho que desearía tener esa facilidad.

El chico literalmente solo necesitaba recargar su cabeza en alguna parte y ya estaba listo para cerrar sus ojos y despertar en una semana. Changbin por otro lado, aunque estuviera cansado como nunca, a veces sentía que el colchón era demasiado blando o bien muy duro, las almohadas no siempre tenían el relleno suficiente o las sábanas se sentían demasiado frescas.

Él cargaba con su propia almohada tan solo por esas razones, pero... No siempre era suficiente.

Durante su estancia en Illinois por su tour Unlock, le tocó compartir habitación con Jisung, lo cual estaba bien porque había una sola cama en la habitación y Han no se movía demasiado al dormir.

Changbin acomodó su almohada y se puso otra del hotel entre las piernas para abrazarla mientras miraba a Jisung anidarse entre tres almohadas esponjosas y empezar a cerrar los ojos cuál bebé que no le importaba nada en lo absoluto.

"Buenas noches, Binnie hyung."

Y Changbin ni siquiera alcanzó a desearle buenas noches para cuándo los ojos de Han ya se habían cerrado y su respiración se había regularizado.

Seo se quedó ahí recostado, la luz apagada en la habitación, solo escuchando los suaves sonidos que hacía Jisung al respirar.

Quizá intentó conciliar el sueño por dos horas que se sintieron exageradamente lentas, pero ya iban a ser a las 3 de la mañana cuando sujetó su celular para revisar sus mensajes y se sorprendió de ver al líder en línea.

No dudó en abrir su chat y teclear

**Binnie** **Binnie** **Changbinnie**   
_Qué haces despierto?_

**Chrispy**   
_Lo mismo que tú_

_Duérmete_ _, mañana será un día ocupado_

**Binnie** **Binnie** **Changbinnie**   
_Es lo único que quiero hacer, pero llevo dos horas intentándolo_

_Qué hay de ti?_

**Chrispy**   
_Nunca puedo dormir_

_Quieres que vaya a su habitación?_ _Hyunjin_ _está dormido como un tronco_

**Binnie** **Binnie** **Changbinnie**   
_Okay_ _, te espero_

La puerta sonó tan solo dos minutos después y Changbin se levantó para recibir a Chan que venía con sus shorts deportivos, una camiseta sin mangas y los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño.

"Hola."

"Hey." Chan entró a la habitación y con la poca luz que entró del corredor alcanzó a ver a Jisung durmiendo como un campeón con la mitad de su cara enterrada en la almohada que estaba abrazando. "Dios, enserio no sé cómo lo hace."

Seo se acercó por un lado para mirar al maknae de 3Racha dormir con la tranquilidad de un bebé y susurró

"Ni yo, no es justo."

Changbin le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la cama, apenas se habían acomodado para dejarlo a él en medio cuando la cabeza de Jisung se alzó de entre su nido de almohadas como si fuera una suricata y murmuró adormilado

"¿Hyung?"

Changbin sonrió al mirarlo todo perdido por el sueño interrumpido y le dijo

"Aquí estoy, Han-ah. Traje a alguien."

El menor intentó enfocar en medio de la oscuridad y preguntó

"¿Chan hyung?"

El líder soltó una risa y le dio unas palmaditas al brazo del joven rapero para confirmar su presencia

"El mismo."

De pronto, Jisung se había trepado sobre el cuerpo de Changbin intentando pasarlo para hacerse un espacio entre los cuerpos de ambos mayores, pero por supuesto Seo se quejó y exclamó

"Jisung, hazte a un lado."

"Yo quiero dormir enseguida de Channie hyung."

Fue la respuesta del adormilado Han, quién ignoró rotundamente las protestas de Changbin e intentó desesperadamente abrirse espacio entre ambos cuerpos hasta que Chan lo sujetó por la cintura para jalarlo y que quedara recostado sobre el otro lado, estando así el líder en medio de ambos menores.

Jisung ya no se quejó y de hecho se abrazó al costado del australiano como si fuera la almohada que estaba abrazando previamente, mientras que Changbin lo miraba indignado desde el otro lado y exclamaba

"Estúpida ardilla, Chan hyung no venía para ayudarte a dormir a ti. Tú ni siquiera necesitas ayuda para dormir."

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un adormilado

"Ya duérmete, hyung."

Junto con una risa de Chan, quién abrazó la espalda de Seo con su brazo libre y le dijo

"Hazle caso y ya duérmete."

Okay, nada más porque Chan se lo había dicho.

Acomodó su cabeza sobre el brazo del líder y murmuró

"Tú también duerme. Parecerás una momia mañana."

Chan soltó una risita y asintió mientras se acomodaba a si mismo sobre el colchón

"Supongo que habrá que intentarlo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un oneshot cortito pero cute para empezar ahsbjsjsjsjs


	2. Day 2: A Selfie Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan tiene que ser razonable todo el tiempo en representación de ambos menores

"Solo escoge una."

El menor ni siquiera se inmutó ante la orden de Changbin y murmuró mientras pasaba una a una las fotos que se habían tomado

"Aquí salgo muy cachetón."

Seo lo miró como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando y exclamó

"Tus mejillas son enormes, ¿Cómo se supone que no luzcas cachetón?"

El líder volteó a ver a ambos menores y temió que las cosas llegaran a más si no intervenía a tiempo así que intentó ser diplomático

"Ya déjalo, Changbin."

Pero Seo seguía mirando con desesperación hacia el maknae de 3RACHA que no paraba de pasar foto tras foto sin decidirse por cual subir y bufó molesto

"Es idéntico a una ardilla, ¿Qué se supone que es lo que quiere ver en las fotos?"

Jisung puso los ojos en blanco y recargó su barbilla sobre su palma mientras seguía mirando las fotos que acababan de tomarse.

Chan notó de inmediato el ánimo del menor y le hizo una seña con las cejas a Changbin para que se disculpara, pero Seo negó con la cabeza y de hecho se cruzó de brazos.

El maknae de 3RACHA seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia cada una de las fotos que se habían tomado y murmuró

"Hay que tomar otra, no salí bien en ninguna."

Chan no alcanzó a detener a Changbin antes de que exclamara

"¿Qué va a cambiar? Ya tomamos al menos 50. Solo sube una de las fotos."

Jisung lo miró con furia en sus ojos y justo cuando iba a reclamarle a su hyung, sintió los labios de Chan en su mejilla e inmediatamente miró a Changbin que recibía el mismo contacto sobre su propio pómulo, entonces el líder exclamó mientras sostenía su celular frente a ellos

"¡Sonrían!"

Y esa vez salieron los tres sonriendo; Jisung y Changbin por la sorpresa, y Chan por la satisfacción de ver a ambos menores relajar sus expresiones enfurruñadas por fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poquito de amor apache de parte del Binsung, mis dos amorcitos bebés, porque enserio amo que durante los lives siempre están este par haciendo sus idioteces y Chan solo los mira como un padre confundido ahbskdjdjdjd


	3. Day 3: Sharing a milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan se había dado cuenta a la perfección de que la mirada de Jisung no se había despegado un solo segundo de su malteada, pero no iba a ceder ante los bonitos ojos de Han.

Chan se había dado cuenta a la perfección de que la mirada de Jisung no se había despegado un solo segundo de su malteada, pero no iba a ceder ante los bonitos ojos de Han, el chico había hecho un gran berrinche para pedir su cheesecake y había ignorado toda sugerencia respecto a la gran fama de las malteadas de ese establecimiento en Sidney.

Changbin estaba sentado a su lado derecho y saboreaba cada gota de su propia malteada de chocolate blanco con mora azul como si fuera la última.

"Hyung, esta es la mejor malteada del universo."

Jisung alternaba su mirada entre sus dos hyungs y solo jugueteaba con el pedazo de cheesecake en su tenedor.

"Binnie hyung, ¿Me dejas probar?"

Seo le tendió su vaso con algo de duda, pero dijo

"Está bien, solo no te la acabes."

Y como si hubiera recibido permiso para hacer una travesura, sus facciones se iluminaron cuando Changbin le tendió el vaso.

Jisung iba a beber directo de la pajilla, pero de último momento se arrepintió y sostuvo la copa entre sus manos para darle un sorbo por uno de los costados. Seo se encogió de hombros y le dijo

"Puedes beber de la pajilla, no me da asco."

Una vez más los ojos de Jisung se iluminaron ante esas palabras y acató la sugerencia para beber directamente.

Sus cejas se alzaron al saborear la malteada y exclamó

"Wow... esto sabe increíble, hyung. Tienes un excelente gusto."

Aprovechó que Changbin estaba sonriendo complacido ante el halago por su paladar tan fino y volvió a beber de la pajilla en un movimiento rápido, aunque no tan discreto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de sus hyungs, pero la realidad era que el segundo mayor no podía negarle nada a Jisung, por eso no quiso decirle nada hasta que ya le había bajado casi una pulgada al contenido de su copa.

"Devuélveme eso, Han. Cómete tu cheesecake."

Jisung soltó una risa de fingida inocencia mientras le devolvía su copa a su hyung y de inmediato deslizó su mirada hacia Chan, quien mantuvo la vista fija en su propia bebida mientras le decía

"Ni lo pienses, Jisung. Te dije que este lugar era famoso por sus malteadas y tú te aferraste a pedir cheesecake. Aprende a vivir con tus errores."

El menor hizo un puchero y pataleó por debajo de la mesa para molestar al australiano mientras le decía

"No seas cruel, hyung. Soy solo un niño."

"Un niño berrinchudo, es lo único de lo que estoy seguro."

Han recargó su cabeza sobre su palma sin dejar de jugar con el cheesecake en su plato cuando murmuró

"Es que me timaron. Juré que la pregunta era diferente."

Chan lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó completamente indignado

"¿Qué pregunta? ¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Es que hyung, me confundí. Me preguntaste ' _would_ _you_ _like_ _a chocolate_ _milkshake_?', pero por un segundo olvidé como se traducía. ¿Me ayudarías?"

Jisung tenía un inglés bastante avanzado, así que Chris no le creía ni una sola palabra, pero estaba bien le daría el beneficio de la duda.

"Literalmente es '¿ _Te gustaría una malteada de chocolate_?'"

Han pestañeó con coquetería hacia el mayor al responder

"Definitivamente me encantaría tomar una malteada contigo, hyung. Eso te lo aseguro."

Changbin soltó una carcajada ante eso y Chan aunque intentó contener la risa, acabó sonriendo al ver lo satisfecho que lucía Jisung con las reacciones conseguidas.

Al final acabó extendiendo su vaso hacia él y le dijo

"De acuerdo, solo un sorbo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente este prompt lo estaba guardando para usarlo en un oneshot de Yangyang y Jaemin, pero cuando empecé el challenge y uno de los días era "Sharing a milkshake", no me pude resistir ahbsjsjsks
> 
> No es mi drabble preferido, pero un poco de Binnie siendo débil por Jisung porque no siempre debe haber Binsung apache hahaha


	4. Day 4: Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung está molesto con sus hyungs y aunque ellos finjan no saber la razón, la conocen perfectamente.

"¿Enserio sigue molesto?"

Le preguntó Chan a Seo, quién se encogió de hombros y murmuró

"No me ha hablado desde la mañana, yo creo que sí."

Ambos miraron hacia Jisung que se había ido en el asiento más lejano posible dentro de la van y se había sentado enseguida de Felix.

La van los dejó en el edificio de JYP para que se cambiaran de ropa antes de irse a descansar, pero Chan tenía otros planes al anunciarle a los miembros

"Vuelvan al dormitorio, Changbin, Jisung y yo tenemos que revisar algo en el estudio primero, pero los alcanzamos luego."

Todos obedecieron gustosos, excepto por el menor de 3Racha que siguió al par varios pasos detrás y con una expresión de molestia.

Apenas entraron al estudio, Chan lo abrazó y le preguntó entre risas

"¿De verdad estás enojado, Jisung?"

La expresión enfurruñada de Han solo se pronunció más ante tal cinismo y exclamó

"Claro que estoy enojado. Son un par de abusivos, los odio."

Trató de empujar al líder lejos, pero por su espalda apareció Changbin abrazándolo también para hacerlo sándwich

"Oh vamos, Han-ah. No puedes enojarte con nosotros."

Jisung forcejeó un poco más para deshacerse del agarre, pero fue inútil, así que respondió enojado

"Claro que puedo, los detesto. Siempre están causándome problemas."

Changbin lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza mientras recargaba su mejilla contra su hombro y le preguntaba fingiendo inocencia

"¿Qué pasó esta vez?"

"Lo mismo de siempre, las noonas de vestuario y maquillaje me regañaron y amenazaron con reportar mi comportamiento si seguía llegando con estas cosas. Ellas creen que me la paso de aventura sexual en aventura sexual por culpa de ustedes y estoy harto. Solo tienen que dejar sus jodidas marcas en otra parte que no sea visible, se los he suplicado, en el cuello no. Además saben que odio los jodidos cuellos de tortuga."

Jaló el cuello de su playera para hacer énfasis a lo harto que se encontraba, excepto que Chan respondió con sencillez

"Pues quitémoslo entonces."

Las manos del líder sujetaron la playera de Jisung y halaron para sacarla por encima de su cabeza dejando desnudo del torso al menor y mostrando esos chupetones que Chan no sabría decir si eran culpa suya o de Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han usando cuello de tortuga es uno dentro de mi larga lista de múltiples fetiches... Ahre no
> 
> Fue un drabble más bien ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) todos sabemos que Jisung no puede enojarse realmente con sus hyungs


	5. Day 5: On one of their birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mejor regalo de cumpleaños solo podían dárselo dos personas.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Sung. Descansa."

Han asintió agradecido hacia los miembros, pero miró con una inexplicable sensación hacia sus hyungs de 3Racha que se dieron vuelta para volver a su habitación compartida.

Todos lo habían sorprendido con un pastel a primera hora de la madrugada e incluso hicieron una transmisión para Stay, pero Jisung en realidad esperaba poder compartir aunque fuera un par de minutos con sus hyungs antes de dormir.

Al final se rindió y él también se metió de vuelta a su cama, pero no duró demasiado porque tras unos cuantos minutos bajó de su litera para caminar hacia la habitación de ambos mayores.

Hyunjin le preguntó desde su cama en medio de la oscuridad

"¿Todo bien, Jisung?"

Han se quedó congelado porque creyó que no había hecho tanto ruido, pero se apresuró en mentir

"Si... Solo voy por agua."

"De acuerdo, me saludas a Changbin y a Chan hyung."

Ante la risa de Hyunjin, él también sonrió tras haber sido descubierto y le arrojó uno de los peluches que encontró junto a su cama

"Adiós."

No tocó la puerta y tampoco pidió permiso para meterse a la cama de alguno, simplemente se recostó sobre la cama de Seo y sintió que el oxígeno por fin volvía a sus pulmones cuando el brazo de Changbin se afianzó a su cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo como si fuera un osito de peluche para susurrar con cariño

"Tardaste mucho en venir." Han suspiró aliviado antes de escucharlo agregar en el mismo tono. "Descansa, J.One."

Jisung sonrió y cerró los ojos relajándose por fin cuando respondió

"Buenas noches, SpearB."

Más tarde esa misma noche, Chan se levantó para buscar un vaso con agua y fue hasta que volvió a su habitación, cuando notó a Han que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama de Seo con el dueño de la misma cruzando su cintura con su brazo y con las piernas entrelazadas.

Bang sonrió y solo revolvió los cabellos de ambos antes de cubrirlos con la manta que se había resbalado hasta el suelo, su pecho retumbando con fuerza al mirarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé que es esto, realmente no lo sé pero viva el Binsung de nuevo


	6. Day 6: Stockholm syndrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De una u otra forma los tres estaban enamorados, quizá de algo imposible, quizá de algo irracional, pero el sentimiento era genuino.

"Eres tan patético." Murmuró con voz dulzona el rubio, corrió sus dedos a través de los mechones pelinegros y susurró de nuevo haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. "Tanto que ni siquiera vale la pena que me baje los pantalones por ti..."

"Por favor basta..." Respondió el pelinegro que estaba hecho ovillo en una esquina de la habitación con ambas manos amarradas.

Los dedos de Christopher se pasearon de nuevo por su cabello, pero se cansó cuando intentó por tercera vez hacer que corrieran sin atorarse en los nudos.

"Oh no, tranquilo. Tengo una idea mejor." Se puso de pie y dijo. "Sung ven acá." Se escucharon unos pasos bajar por las escaleras y luego esa melena morada que había visto un par de veces antes se asomó por la puerta. Chan le hizo una seña para que se acercara y le acarició una mejilla susurrando. "¿Harías algo por mí, cariño?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió Jisung casi con tono ansioso.

El rubio señaló al chico en el suelo de la habitación y dijo

"¿Recuerdas a Binnie?" El pelimorado asintió algo inseguro, obviamente lo recordaba pero no sabía a qué venía la pregunta. Chan miró al menor y le preguntó. "¿Y tú Binnie, recuerdas a Sungie?" El pelinegro bajó la mirada hacia sus manos amarradas.

Chris lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos y exclamó

"¡Te hice una pregunta!" Changbin soltó un par de lágrimas por la desesperación y asintió.

Jisung miró hacia el pelinegro en el suelo y luego a Chan, el rubio jaló a Seo por el cabello para que alzara la vista y le dijo

"Me parece que no fue muy convincente tu respuesta así que... te presento a Jisung." Se enderezó para acunar con una mano el rostro del pelimorado, le acarició una mejilla y entonces su otra mano tiró de la tela de su camiseta demostrándole una cicatriz debajo de su clavícula, jaló al menor hacia abajo para que quedara a la altura del rostro de Changbin y continuó. "Él es de mi propiedad. Es algo así como... mi mascota." Sonrió con crueldad antes de girarse para besar con cariño fingido la frente del pelimorado.

Jisung soltó un suspiro de alivio al recibir el contacto de los labios de Chan contra su frente, sus manos se apresuraron a sujetar al rubio por la camiseta pero Bang negó con la cabeza y dijo

"¿Te dije que me tocaras, Ji? ¿Acaso tendré que castigarte por desobedecer?" Jisung negó y sus ojos en lugar de abrirse con miedo al escuchar semejante amenaza, se abrieron con ansias y deseo como si fuera de hecho una promesa.

Chris le besó con sutileza los labios y luego se puso de pie jalando al menor junto con él.

Jisung alzó sus manos de nuevo haciendo ademán de sujetar la mano del rubio, pero Chan detuvo su muñeca y le dijo

"Te lo advertí, cariño. Te estás portando muy mal." Sacó una correa de eslabones de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Jisung, aunque en lugar de darle miedo, solo lo hizo guardar silencio y mantenerse quieto a un lado.

Changbin miraba estupefacto la escena desde su lugar en el suelo, Christopher sonrió al notar la mirada de sorpresa y le dijo

"Está lindo, ¿no?" El pelinegro alzó la mirada confundido, entonces Chan señaló al de cabellos morados. "La verdad es que tiene lo suyo, pídele lo que quieras y podrá complacerte."

"Ya basta." Susurró Changbin con la bilis queriendo escapar por su boca al ver como Bang trataba a Jisung.

El mayor se acuclilló enseguida de Changbin, pero soltando al pelimorado para que pudiera mantenerse de pie, entonces le dijo con voz dulzona

"Sé que te gustan los chicos, Binnie. Es normal que creas que Jisung es guapo, la verdad es que lo es, es toda una zorra, dile que te la chupe y lo hará. Dile que se ponga a cuatro y lo hará. Dile que se toque para ti y no dudará en bajarse los pantalones para que lo veas."

"No deberías decir esas cosas de él." Murmuró el menor sonrojándose al sentir los ojos castaños de Jisung examinarlo.

"A él no le molesta, ¿cierto Ji?" Miró al nombrado que asintió sumisamente en respuesta a tal cuestionamiento.

Chan abrazó la espalda de Changbin, juntando su pecho con el hombro del menor y entonces le dijo

"¿Qué quieres que haga para ti?" Como no obtuvo respuesta, intentó de nuevo sin desanimarse. "Oh vamos, Binnie, te estoy dando una oportunidad invaluable, ¿quieres que Sung se desnude para ti? Pídeselo."

"Ya basta." Susurró el pelinegro conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, no quería derramar lágrimas enfrente de Jisung.

De pronto Chan sacó una botella con vodka de una alacena y comenzó a beber de ella.

_**And** _ __ _**my** _ __ _**thoughts** _ __ _**got** _ __ _**rude** _ _**as** _ _**you** _ __ _**talked** _ __ _**and** _ __ _**chewed** _ __ _**on** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**last** _ __ _**of** _ __ _**your** _ __ _**pick** _ __ _**and** _ __ _**mix** _

"Mmh... creo que tenemos un problema, Changbin. Me agradan las personas divertidas que comparten mis gustos, así tenemos temas en común para hablar. ¿Gustas?" Le ofreció de la botella, pero el menor se apresuró en negar con la cabeza. El rubio se encogió de hombros y continuó bebiendo. "En fin... creo que eres muy aburrido y eso no me llama la atención en una persona." Seguía sin obtener respuesta.

**_As_ ** **_you_ ** **_bit_ ** **_into_ ** **** **_your_ ** **** **_strawberry_ ** **_lace._ **

Suspiró resignado y acunó el rostro de Changbin con su mano libre

"Changbin, ni Jisung ni yo podemos ayudarte si no nos dices que es lo que quieres de nosotros." Continuó dando sorbos a su botella con vodka. "Ambos estamos en la más noble de las posiciones para ayudarte, pero si no me respondes, entonces quizá deba considerar otras medidas."

Se le quedó viendo con una ceja alzada esperando por una respuesta que nunca llegaría. El menor no alzó la mirada, solo veía el aro que perforaba el labio de Chan, sin embargo sentía demasiado miedo como para mirarlo a los ojos.

Chris negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el menor de todos

"Sabes Ji... estaba pensando en que ya me estoy aburriendo de Binnie, la verdad es que me tiene algo cansado con sus necedades. Quizá sea hora de eliminarlo..." Sacó un arma del bolsillo de su sudadera y le apuntó al menor.

Jisung se tensó de pronto, al igual que Changbin que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

El pelimorado dio un paso hacia Chan y murmuró

"Chris, espera..."

"No te metas, perra." Volvió a apuntarle a la cabeza al pelinegro, Jisung dedujo de inmediato que no debía responderle a Chan porque se enojaría, pero los sollozos de Changbin le estaban erizando la piel.

"Por favor no lo hagas..."

"¿Qué?" El rubio dirigió el cañón del arma hacia el menor, tenía sus cejas alzadas pero después se rió con sarna al decir. "¿Te gusta?"

"¿Qué? No. Sabes que yo te amo a ti." Respondió en un tono mucho más sumiso.

"¿Quieres acostarte con él?"

"Ya te dije que no, soy solamente tuyo."

"Entonces hazlo." Jisung se quedó mudo, miró primero a Changbin que lo veía con los ojos cristalizados y luego al australiano que le sonreía con crueldad.

"¿Cómo?"

"Follátelo." Bajó el arma e hizo un ademán con su mano para que el pelimorado se acercara a Changbin cuyas lágrimas habían cesado un poco y ahora miraban con miedo hacia ambos hombres en la habitación.

Jisung negó con la cabeza retrocediendo un par de pasos

"No Chan, no puedo hacerlo, te amo demasiado."

"¿Me amas lo suficiente como para follarte a Binnie en mi presencia?"

"Pero es que yo..."

"Entonces Changbin se despide." Alzó el arma de nuevo hacia el pelinegro y le dio vuelta a la recámara de su revólver.

Los sollozos de Changbin aumentaron su volumen de nuevo haciendo a Jisung dar un respingo y entonces dijo

"De acuerdo, pero solo porque tú me lo pides."

"Por supuesto." Chan lo arrimó hacia si por la cintura para besarlo y entonces caminó hacia el lado contrario de la habitación para sentarse en una banca de madera putrefacta.

_**You** _ __ _**never** _ __ _**looked** _ __ _**like** _ __ _**yourself** _ __ _**from** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**side** _ __ _**but** _ __ _**your** _ __ _**profile** _ __ _**could** _ __ _**not** _ __ _**hide** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**fact** _ __ _**you** _ __ _**knew** _ _**I** _ _**was** _ __ _**approaching** _ __ _**your** _ __ _**throne** _ _**.** _

Jisung miró hacia el pelinegro que se retorcía en el suelo, sus ojos abiertos con algo de miedo, pero no hacia él sino al hombre rubio que descansaba plácidamente al otro lado de ese sótano.

Se arrodilló a su lado dándole la espalda a Christopher entonces acarició las mejillas del menor con sus pulgares, Changbin se retorció en un intento desesperado pero los ojos castaños de Jisung lo estaban hipnotizando.

El pelimorado susurró

"Tranquilízate Binnie... ayúdame con esto..." El pelinegro asintió con lágrimas aun ensuciándole el rostro, increíblemente el menor lo tranquilizaba enserio.

Jisung deslizó su mano sobre la entrepierna del mayor haciéndolo retorcerse, pero lo mantuvo en su lugar y continuó acariciándolo, sintiendo como se tensaba ante su tacto.

El menor se quitó la camiseta y la acomodó a un lado para luego arrodillarse entre las piernas de Changbin e intentar quitarle la camisa a él, pero por tener las manos amarradas se le dificultó mucho.

Chris exclamó

"Te ayudaré, precioso." No esperó respuesta y se acercó a sujetar a Changbin por los brazos y quitarle la soga de las muñecas, aunque sin cuidado alguno, revelando las marcas rojas sobre las articulaciones del pelinegro.

Las manos de Jisung temblaban sobre el torso del mayor mientras intentaba deslizarle la camiseta para sacarla.

En cuanto lo logró, Chan tomó la cuerda de nuevo para sujetar las muñecas amarradas de Changbin a un tubo de cobre pegado a la pared y luego le susurró a su subordinado

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso cariño?" Sus manos viajaron hacia los pantalones del pelimorado, desabrochándolos y acariciando su entrepierna, deleitándose con cada una de las reacciones que Jisung tenía ante su tacto, pero cuando soltó un gemido, Chan le dio una palmada en el costado y le susurró. "Ahora sí, hazlo Sungie."

"Hyung..."

"Vamos nene, hazlo por mí." Le dejó un muy dulce beso en la frente antes de seguir su camino hacia su anterior asiento.

_**With** _ __ _**folded** _ __ _**arms** _ __ _**you** _ __ _**occupied** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**bench** _ __ _**like** _ __ _**toothache** _ _**,** _ _**Stood** _ __ _**and** _ __ _**puffed** _ __ _**your** _ __ _**chest** _ __ _**out** _ __ _**like** _ __ _**you'd** _ __ _**never** _ __ _**lost** _ _**a** _ _**war** _ _**.** _

Jisung miró la estrecha cintura desnuda de Changbin, por la posición en que lo había dejado Chan amarrado, solo podía mirar hacia la pared, algo que agradeció internamente pues no habría podido armarse de valor para bajarle los pantalones al mayor si lo hubiera estado mirando a la cara.

Sintió el cuerpo completo de Changbin temblar cuando colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, incluso lo escuchó sollozar en un suspiro, así que antes de comenzar a prepararlo, pegó su cuerpo a la espalda del pelinegro, sabía que la calidez de su abdomen y torso sería un buen inicio para quitarle los temblores (al menos los que eran por frío) a Seo. Entonces se inclinó y le susurró para que Chan no alcanzara a escuchar

"Tenemos que hacer esto, hyung... por favor, ayúdame. Intentaré ser lo más cuidadoso posible, ¿sí?" Esas palabras solo hicieron al pelinegro llorar, pero se tranquilizó cuando las manos alrededor de su cintura se ajustaron con más fuerza, haciéndolo asentir y murmurar con voz cortada

"De acuerdo..." Una extraña combinación entre jadeo, sollozo y gemido escapó de entre sus labios cuando la mano derecha de Jisung se cerró sobre su miembro semi erecto.

Changbin se sentía demasiado asustado, sí le gustaban los chicos pero de hecho nunca había tenido sexo antes y no tenía idea de que esperar, sus sentidos hiperalertas lo estaban haciendo imaginarse tantas cosas, aunque la mano de Jisung sobre su hombría lo hacía imaginarse otras cosas bastante distintas.

Nunca antes había sentido una incomodidad como la que lo atacó cuando Jisung insertó uno a uno sus dedos en él, por la suave humedad que logro detectar en sus yemas, asumió que él mismo los había chupado o algo así.

Escuchó de nuevo al pelimorado susurrar

"Lo siento..." Changbin solo recargó su cabeza contra la pared, deseando que eso que le estaba ocurriendo hubiera sucedido en otro contexto y en otro lugar, de preferencia en uno donde sus manos no estuvieran amarradas a un tubo.

Ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar a Chris gritar

"¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Hazlo ya, Jisung!" En ese momento, las manos del pelimorado comenzaron a temblar un poco sobre las caderas del mayor, pero no pudo concentrarse por demasiado tiempo en eso.

Changbin cerró los ojos al sentir la primera estocada de Jisung y contuvo las lágrimas.

Era doloroso, sí, claro que lo era.

Dolía como el demonio, pero por alguna razón agradecía que fuera Jisung quien lo estaba haciendo y no Chan, porque ese si habría sido un destino terrible.

El pelimorado intentaba mantener un ritmo lento y tranquilo, siendo cuidadoso de no lastimar al mayor pero el rubio volvió a quejarse diciendo

"Hazlo bien, Jisung o tú serás quien reciba el castigo." Las manos del menor se tensaron sobre la cintura de Changbin y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído

"Perdón." Y entonces efectivamente las embestidas aumentaron en ritmo y fuerza de pronto haciendo a Changbin doblarse un poco por el dolor al mismo tiempo que gritaba en desesperación y lloraba con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro.

Pero muy a su pesar, cada embestida llegaba a cierto punto sensible en su interior que ya comenzaba a hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente.

El menor entró con un poco más de fuerza logrando tocar de nuevo ese punto que lo estaba haciendo ver doble por la onda de placer tan aguda que mandaba por todo su organismo, combinado con la mano del pelimorado que de un momento a otro había bajado por su abdomen para acariciarlo.

En cuestión de segundos, el pelinegro se corrió dentro del puño contrario, sus piernas temblorosas le fallaron dejándolo colgando de las muñecas y avergonzado al escuchar a Chan decir

"Espera Sung, detente." Caminó hasta quedar a un lado del pelimorado y luego soltó las muñecas de Changbin para solo dejarlo sentado sobre el suelo. Entonces le preguntó burlonamente. "¿De verdad te gustó tanto como para correrte? Se supone que era un maldito castigo, Binnie, no para que lo disfrutaras." Dijo Chan con tono burlón. Notó como el menor miraba con ojos cristalizados al pelimorado para luego sonrojarse y bajar la mirada hacia sus manos amarradas.

**_Although_ ** **_I_ ** **_tried_ ** **_so_ ** **_not_ ** **** **_to_ ** **** **_suffer_ ** **** **_the_ ** **** **_indignity_ ** **** **_of_ ** **_a_ ** **_reaction_ **

Chris soltó una carcajada venenosa y dijo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba posesivamente la cintura de Jisung.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿te gusta Jisung? ¿Es eso? Pues déjame decirte algo, bonito." Hizo al pelimorado girar su cabeza para asaltar sus labios con un beso demandante, bajando su mano hacia la hombría del menor, sacándole un gemido junto con un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. "Jisung me pertenece y si te hace sentir mejor, puedes jalártela pensando en él, porque él me ama, ¿o no Ji?" El de cabellos púrpuras asintió sin dudar y cuando Chris se acercó para besarlo, el menor no dudó en devolverle el beso en una manera apasionada, pero el rubio terminó empujándolo y diciendo. "Ya fue suficiente."

"Channie hyung..." Prácticamente gimoteó Jisung cuando Chris retiró sus manos de la cintura contraria, pero el rubio le respondió.

"De rodillas. Ahora." Jisung prácticamente se dejó caer al suelo como una hoja de papel y se arrodilló tal cual se le había ordenado. Sintió a Chan recorrer su espalda y caderas desnudas para entonces susurrarle en el oído. "Eres mío, Han Jisung. Nadie más tiene permiso de verte a menos que yo diga y tú no tienes permiso de mirar a nadie más a menos que yo te lo permita." Entró en el pelimorado con rapidez haciéndolo gritar por la sorpresa y por el dolor instantáneo pero de inmediato respondió.

"Te lo juro, hyung."

"Entonces mira a Changbin. Quiero que lo mires y que le digas a quién perteneces." La voz de Chris estaba tan ronca y sus pupilas tan dilatadas que el pelinegro por un momento temió por la integridad de Jisung.

La cara del pelimorado estaba contraída en una representación de lujuria, dolor, placer y deseo, todos juntos haciendo que fuera demasiado para Changbin, en especial cuando Jisung abrió sus ojos mirándolo y susurró entre jadeos

"A Chan..."

"¿A quién le perteneces?" Preguntó de nuevo el rubio al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus dedos sobre la cintura desnuda de Jisung, que jadeó y exclamó

"¡A ti hyung!"

"Díselo a Changbin, míralo a los ojos." Jisung abrió sus ojos cuando una mano de Chan se cerró alrededor de su miembro.

Observó a Changbin que lo miraba con las mejillas mojadas y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, entonces dijo

"Le pertenezco a Chan. Soy suyo solamente." Jadeó y se dobló cuando la mano de Chris se movió con tanta fuerza a lo largo de su longitud.

Finalmente acabó, manchando el suelo y la mano del rubio, el cual se liberó dentro de Jisung con un gruñido y luego abandonó el cálido cuerpo debajo de él.

Besó los labios de Jisung con dulzura y murmuró

"Eres mío, Sung."

"Solo tuyo, hyung. Te lo prometo." El rubio le besó la frente antes de ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba la ropa y luego señaló hacia el suelo

"Habrá que limpiar eso, puedes poner a Changbin a ayudarte si quieres. No sales de aquí hasta que eso este limpio." El pelimorado asintió sumisamente y luego Chan se inclinó a besarlo en los labios, mirando la reacción de Changbin en todo momento. "Buenas noches, Binnie. Espero que hayas disfrutado la función." Le guiñó un ojo y entonces subió las escaleras.

Jisung se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para arrodillarse a tomar la ropa del pelinegro, cuando ya la tenía entre sus manos se acercó hacia el pequeño ovillo sobre el suelo.

"Lo siento tanto, no quise lastimarte." Se inclinó y besó con suavidad los labios de Changbin, reconfortándolo de una manera que ni siquiera sabía era posible.

El mayor se sonrojó bruscamente, su rostro se calentó tanto que pensó que las lágrimas en sus mejillas se evaporarían por el calor.

"¿Por qué hiciste algo así?" Preguntó avergonzado, Jisung le acarició una mejilla y susurró

"Esto hacía Channie cuando yo lloraba. Las primeras veces siempre es doloroso, pero a mí me gustaba que me besara, me hacía sentirme protegido. Por eso lo hago... ¿está mal?" Changbin retiró la mirada intentando ocultar el sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas, pero esa vez no fue por la vergüenza, era más bien por las palabras de Jisung, ¿él quería hacerlo sentir protegido?

Olvidó por un momento ese asunto para concentrarse en las palabras del pelimorado: " _Cuando yo lloraba. Las primeras veces siempre es doloroso_ ".

Miró a Jisung y le preguntó

"¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿A cuando tú llorabas?"

"Todas las cosas tienen un comienzo, hyung." El menor se inclinó para desatarle con cuidado las manos y continuó. "Cuando llegué aquí... bueno, yo también estaba algo renuente como tú. En un inicio Chan hyung puede parecer algo rudo e incluso insensible pero... te prometo que él tiene un gran corazón.

"¿Hablas de que a ti también te encerró como a mí?" Jisung negó con la cabeza pero luego asintió, entonces suspiró y dijo

"No es como tú lo dices, el encierro no es la palabra, puedo entrar y salir si quiero."

"¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí? Tienes la posibilidad de escapar y de buscar una nueva vida..." Jisung lo miró con el ceño fruncido y preguntó confundido

"¿Escapar de qué?"

"Pues de Christopher." Respondió Changbin con obviedad, aunque solo vio a Jisung negar con la cabeza y decirle

"¿De Chan? Para nada, él me ama."

**_You_ ** **** **_said_ ** **_"_ ** **_You're_ ** **** **_mistaken_ ** **** **_if_ ** **** **_you're_ ** **** **_thinking_ ** **** **_that_ ** **_I_ ** **_haven't_ ** **** **_been_ ** **** **_called_ ** **** **_'cold'_ ** **** **_before_ ** **_"_ **

"¿Es enserio? ¿Sung estás ciego o qué? El tipo te maltrata y te trata peor que mierda..." El pelimorado limpió los pequeños cortes en el rostro de Changbin con un pedazo de tela de su camiseta mientras le decía

"A veces es un poco rudo pero sé que me ama, siempre ha sido algo agresivo desde que lo conozco, pero desde ese día nos conectamos y yo sé que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro." Changbin no podía creer lo que escuchaba, quizá simplemente el chico se había hecho esa historia en su cabeza para sobrevivir a la situación.

Detuvo la mano que le limpiaba el rostro y le preguntó

"A todo esto, ¿cómo diablos lo conociste?" Los ojos de Jisung perdieron su brillo por un momento.

**_There_ ** **** **_was_ ** **_no_ ** **_cracks_ ** **** **_to_ ** **** **_grasp_ ** **** **_or_ ** **** **_gaps_ ** **** **_to_ ** **** **_claw_ **

_Sus mu_ _ñecas ya sangraban, desde que le hab_ ía _atado las manos como si estuviera en una mazmorra ya no había tenido oportunidad de marcar un_ d _ía m_ _ás a su cuenta, la cual se hab_ _ía estancado en 67._

_Sab_ _ía que en cuanto se abriera esa puerta significar_ _ía una sesi_ _ón m_ _ás de dolor, quiz_ _á de insultos, a veces combinados con humillaciones y no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo._

_Su ropa ya ni siquiera cumpl_ _ía su funci_ _ón, la piel se miraba entre cada retazo de tela restante sobre su cuerpo._

_Estaba considerando la idea de ahogarse a prop_ _ósito con el agua que le diera pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta_ _rechin_ _ó_ _delatando la entrada de alguien al recinto._

_Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar hacia el hombre cuando entraba, solo aflojaba sus extremidades y cuerpo lo suficiente como para que doliera lo menos posible._

_"¿Te portaste bien?" Pregunt_ _ó ese moreno con voz burlona al acercarse a su cuerpo._

_Jisung_ _no respondi_ _ó,_ _él siempre era peor; cuando le tocaba la mala suerte de que fuera_ _Minho_ _quien entrara, sab_ _ía que lo mejor era cerrar los ojos y esperar pacientemente a que acabe._

_Minho_ _siempre era m_ _ás salvaje, como si le gustara provocar dolor y humillaci_ _ón en tanto le fuera posible; despu_ _és del primer mes,_ _Jisung_ _dej_ _ó de preguntarse el porqu_ _é de su comportamiento, hab_ _ía concluido que no ten_ _ía caso seguir preguntándoselo porque_ _Minho_ _no cambiar_ _ía._

_Ya estaba preparándose para profanar una vez m_ _ás el cuerpo de_ _Jisung_ _cuando la puerta se abri_ _ó de nuevo, esa vez revelando a un joven rubio con el cabello alborotado en rizos, unos profundos ojos oscuros y con un par de perforaciones adornando su rostro; se notaba su complexi_ _ón fornida, no era robusto pero definitivamente no era un alfe_ _ñique, adem_ _ás de que la expresi_ _ón en su rostro demostraba fiereza._

_"_ _Su_ _éltalo_ _,_ _Minho_ _."_

_"No lo creo,_ _Chan_ _. Puedes usarlo despu_ _és de que yo termine, lo calentar_ _é para ti." Susurr_ _ó con burla sin soltar su agarre sobre las caderas del joven._

_El rubio se acerc_ _ó y dijo con un tono de voz confidente_

_"No voy a tomar las sobras de nadie, Lee, as_ _í que te sugiero que te alejes antes de que las cosas se pongan peores."_ _Jisung_ _por su parte no sab_ _ía si tener m_ _ás miedo de_ _Minho_ _o del 'buen samaritano' que reclamaba algo de lo que a_ _ún no estaba seguro._

_Se dijeron un par de cosas m_ _ás antes de que ambos sacaran sus armas, en las que al parecer el rubio tuvo la ventaja pues_ _Minho_ _guard_ _ó su arma y dijo entre dientes_

_"Te arrepentir_ _ás de esto,_ _Bang_ _."_

_"Hasta ahora de lo_ _único que me arrepiento es de compartir mi oxigeno contigo, as_ _í que cuida tus putas palabras." Se_ _ñal_ _ó hacia la puerta con su arma indicándole que se retirara._

_Minho_ _se fue pero no sin soltar un par de maldiciones antes._

_"Ese hijo de puta." Murmur_ _ó el rubio mientras soltaba las mu_ _ñecas contrarias de ese gancho en la pared._ _Jisung_ _mir_ _ó esos ojos oscuros sin decir nada, entonces_ _él le dijo. "No permitir_ _é que ese cabr_ _ón vuelva a_ _amarrarte_ _."_

_"¿Qui_ _én eres?" Susurr_ _ó el castaño, mirando con fascinaci_ _ón hacia el rubio._

_"_ _Chris_ _." Respondi_ _ó con frialdad, le limpi_ _ó la sangre que la carne viva alrededor de sus mu_ _ñecas escurr_ _ía, no volvi_ _ó a cruzar palabra con_ _él mientras se preparaba y entonces embisti_ _ó contra el cuerpo de_ _Jisung_ _._

**_Then_ ** **** **_offered_ ** **_me_ ** **_your_ ** **** **_attention_ ** **** **_in_ ** **** **_the_ ** **** **_form_ ** **** **_of_ ** **_a_ ** **_gobstopper_ **

_El castaño estaba permanente_ _adolorido_ _, as_ _í que cuando_ _Chan_ _lo hizo por primera vez con_ _él, llor_ _ó, llor_ _ó como regularmente lo hac_ _ía cuando_ _Minho_ _estaba con_ _él, pero_ _Chris_ _hizo algo que nunca antes el moreno hab_ _ía hecho._

_Al finalizar, bes_ _ó sus labios y le susurr_ _ó_

_"Ahora entiendo porque_ _Minho_ _es adicto a ti." Lo bes_ _ó un par de veces m_ _ás, haciendo que el coraz_ _ón de_ _Jisung_ _comenzara a palpitar de nuevo con fuerza, pens_ _ó que jam_ _ás le volver_ _ía a ocurrir que su coraz_ _ón se acelerara por el contacto con otros labios._

**_It's_ ** **** **_all_ ** **** **_you_ ** **** **_had_ ** **** **_left_ ** **** **_and_ ** **** **_it_ ** **** **_was_ ** **** **_going_ ** **** **_to_ ** **** **_waste_ **

_Tanto tiempo sin recibir el m_ _ás b_ _ásico trato humano pod_ _ía marcar la diferencia._

_Y ese fue solo el inicio, los d_ _ías pasaron y_ _Minho_ _ya no se presentaba, por lo tanto sus heridas sanaron y sus viejos moretones no se ti_ _ñeron con nuevos por encima._

_Chan_ _segu_ _ía yendo pero su trato no era ni la mitad de malo de como lo era el de_ _Minho_ _._

_Las primeras veces llor_ _ó, sus heridas a_ _ún eran recientes y el tacto sobre su piel dol_ _ía, pero los labios de_ _Chan_ _parec_ _ían tener una especie de corriente el_ _éctrica que polarizaba la piel de_ _Jisung_ _, haciendo que de una u otra forma el dolor bajara._

_Quizá era solamente un placebo, pero para_ _él funcionaba._

_Sin siquiera darse cuenta, hab_ _ía terminado enamor_ _ándose de_ _Chris_ _._

_Una vez que conoces el_ _último c_ _írculo del infierno, vivir en el primero ya no parece tan malo._

_Chan_ _era casi como un_ _ángel ante los ojos de_ _Jisung_ _, y el rubio lo sab_ _ía, en especial porque tratar al menor como si fuera un humano, esa era su clave._

_Minho_ _jam_ _ás volvi_ _ó a pasearse por ah_ _í, por lo que_ _Jisung_ _decidi_ _ó que confiar en_ _Chris_ _era bueno._

_Y las cosas simplemente fueron evolucionando._

_Chan_ _sab_ _ía que con sus acciones hab_ _ía adquirido a un hermoso y leal compa_ _ñero que no lo abandonar_ _ía._

  
_**The** _ __ _**next** _ _**time** _ _**that** _ _**I** _ _**caught** _ __ _**my** _ __ _**own** _ __ _**reflection** _ __ _**it** _ __ _**was** _ __ _**on** _ __ _**its** _ __ _**way** _ __ _**to** _ __ _**meet** _ __ _**you** _ _**,** _ _**thinking** _ __ _**of** _ __ _**excuses** _ __ _**to** _ __ _**postpone** _ _**.** _

_Pr_ _ácticamente se hab_ _ía construido una mascota que convertir_ _ía en su secuaz._

_Lo sac_ _ó de ese s_ _ótano en el que llevaba meses encerrado y lo llev_ _ó a la parte superior de la casa,_ _Jisung_ _nunca supo que ocurri_ _ó realmente con_ _Minho_ _o los dem_ _ás que le hab_ _ían hecho da_ _ño, pues lo_ _único que le dijo_ _Chris_ _fue_ _"ya me encargu_ _é de ellos._ _Nunca m_ _á_ _s te tocar_ _á_ _n._ _"_

**_And_ ** **** **_how_ ** **** **_you_ ** **** **_liked_ ** **** **_to_ ** **** **_aggravate_ ** **** **_the_ ** **_ice_ ** **_cream_ ** **** **_man_ ** **** **_on_ ** **** **_rainy_ ** **** **_afternoons_ **

_Esas palabras fueron las que terminaron de hacer que_ _Jisung_ _reafirmara su absurdo e irrevocable amor por el rubio. Una cicatriz con forma de C debajo de su clavícula izquierda simulando a quien pertenecía su esencia._

_Las cerraduras dejaron de usar llave, la puerta de su habitaci_ _ón ya no era cerrada con seguro por las noches, cuando desobedec_ _ía los castigos eran m_ _ínimos y_ _Chan_ _lo trataba como si fuera humano otra vez._

_Por eso mismo,_ _Jisung_ _amaba las acciones de_ _Chris_ _, las que tradujo como una muestra de amor rec_ _íproco, idealizando en su mente una relaci_ _ón amorosa perfecta con_ _él._

_Una idealizaci_ _ón tan grande que no le permit_ _ía negarse aun cuando llevar a cabo acciones il_ _ícitas entraba en juego._

**_And_ ** **_I_ ** **_loved_ ** **** **_that_ ** **** **_little_ ** **** **_game_ ** **** **_you_ ** **** **_had_ ** **** **_called_ ** **** **_'Crying_ ** **** **_Lightning'_ **

_"Lo quiero a_ _él,_ _Sungie_ _._ _¿Lo har_ _ás por mi?" El_ _pelimorado_ _mir_ _ó una vez m_ _ás hacia el chico pelinegro sonriente que fumaba un cigarrillo contra la pared._

_**Outside** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**cafe** _ __ _**by** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**cracker** _ __ _**factory** _ _**,** _ _**You** _ __ _**were** _ __ _**practicing** _ _**a** _ _**magic** _ __ _**trick** _ _**.** _

_Jisung_ _odiaba esa parte. Era fatal para su consciencia, pero amaba demasiado a_ _Chris_ _y lo har_ _ía._

_No ser_ _ía la primera vez que_ _Chan_ _le pedir_ _ía hacer algo que_ _él sab_ _ía estaba moral y legalmente mal, adem_ _ás el rubio le hab_ _ía dicho que ya se estaba aburriendo de tenerlo solo a_ _él, que quer_ _ía experimentar con algo nuevo, aunque hab_ _ía olvidado mencionar que con_ _'algo nuevo_ _' se refer_ _ía a una persona m_ _ás._

_Y sobre todo, que esa persona no estar_ _ía precisamente de acuerdo._

_Jisung_ _lo sab_ _ía en el fondo, pero su amor por_ _Chan_ _lo cegaba a tal nivel que le imped_ _ía negarse, porque verlo infeliz, lo hac_ _ía a_ _él infeliz tambi_ _én._

_Es as_ _í como el comienzo de una historia marc_ _ó el comienzo de la siguiente que a su vez ser_ _ía punto de partida para una tercera._

_Una secuencia que se torn_ _ó en un juego, uno que_ _Jisung_ _odiaba._

_Pero no lo suficiente como para no complacer a_ _Chan_ _._

**_And_ ** **_I_ ** **_hate_ ** **** **_that_ ** **** **_little_ ** **** **_game_ ** **** **_you_ ** **** **_had_ ** **** **_called_ ** **** **_'Crying_ ** **** **_Lightning'_ **

Los días pasan.

Jisung hizo lo que estuvo en su poder para ayudar a Changbin, lo alimentaba y lo cuidaba, se preocupaba por su bienestar hasta donde le era posible y lo defendía cuando consideraba que Chan estaba siendo demasiado injusto.

Las personas no cambian.

Los eslabones en sus muñecas desaparecieron junto con las constantes humillaciones por parte del rubio, se le permitió dejar el sótano, aprendió a vivir conforme esa vida lo indicaba. Y todo gracias a la intervención de Jisung.

Los juegos continúan.

La historia se repite pero en esta ocasión tiene una variación.

Chan asume el papel de criminal, Jisung es el héroe y Changbin es precisamente quien lo idolatra.

Los eslabones de la cadena siguen siendo los mismos, solamente se le agregó un tercero, uno que miraba con desagrado al primero pero lo aguantaba por el segundo.

Changbin amaba a Jisung porque cuidaba de él; Jisung amaba a Chris porque le había devuelto su calidad de humano; Chris amaba sus propios intereses y la seguridad de tener a Jisung siempre para él como un noble compañero.

De una u otra forma los tres estaban enamorados, quizá de algo imposible, quizá de algo irracional pero el sentimiento era genuino.

_"_ _Sung_ _, lo quiero a_ _él._ _¿Lo har_ _ás por mi?" Murmur_ _ó_ _Chan_ _mientras miraba a un alto chico moreno de proporcionadas facciones y risa estruendosa al otro lado del parque._

_Jisung_ _mir_ _ó al chico. Segu_ _ía odiando esa parte, a_ _ún era la peor para su consciencia pero los dedos entrelaz_ _ándose con los suyos lo hicieron mirar hacia su derecha donde_ _Changbin_ _le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida y dec_ _ía_

_"Tú_ _dime_ _y yo ir_ _é contigo."_ _Jisung_ _sonri_ _ó inmensamente, amaba a ese chico, quiz_ _á no como a_ _Chan_ _pero si era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte._

_Sacudi_ _ó su cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos, miró la cicatriz en forma de J debajo de la clavícula del pelinegro y suspiró antes de bajar del auto con su nuevo compa_ _ñero incondicional._

Las personas pueden cambiar su forma de pensar, en especial si hay alguien que los manipule tan bien como lo hacía Chan con Jisung, o como Jisung lo hacía inconscientemente con Changbin, porque ambos habían terminado enamorándose de sus captores.

**_Uninviting_ ** **_,_ ** **_but_ ** **** **_not_ ** **** **_half_ ** **_as_ ** **_impossible_ ** **_as_ ** **_everyone_ ** **** **_assumes_ ** **** **_you_ ** **_are._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este oneshot lo escribí inspirándome en la canción Crying Lightning de Arctic Monkeys, si no la han escuchado, les sugiero que lo hagan porque está mamalonsisima
> 
> Y de hecho originalmente este era un Frerard jojojo vivan los emos y mis oneshots reciclados, lo cual es irónico porque el frerard ni siquiera era mi ship preferido... pero bueno, nomas se los digo porque me gusta hablar de My Chemical Romance, no importa pero Chan era Bob Bryar, Jisung era Gerard Way y Changbin era Frank Iero
> 
> Entonces... si, un oneshot enfermo para pasar el rato 7v7 sé que hasta ahora he puesto más bien Binsung, pero habrá ChanChang y BangHan también


	7. Day 7: Glancing at lips while talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan podía sentirlo, lo sabía, pero lo que no sabía era qué hacer al respecto.

Chan podía sentirlo, lo sabía, pero lo que no sabía era qué hacer al respecto.

Ya era natural que los miembros lo miraran mientras él hablaba en representación de todos frente a alguna audiencia, pero esto era completamente diferente.

Le había tomado algo de tiempo darse cuenta, pero de hecho lo sentía desde mucho antes, incluso desde antes de que Stray Kids debutara.

Chan pensaba más bien en esas noches durante sus días como trainees, cuando aún después de que estuvieran exhaustos por el día tan agotador, Jisung, Changbin y él acababan reuniéndose en el dormitorio del mayor para discutir versos y tonadas.

Los tres se apasionaban mucho al respecto, así que hablaban y hablaban sin parar, pero también escuchaban y reían y sentían que todo estaba bien cuando estaban reunidos los tres para deshacerse de algunas de sus frustraciones plasmándolas en un par de estrofas.

Pero eso no era raro, ni siquiera era inquietante que se entendieran exageradamente bien, lo que consternaba a Chan era que siempre que les estaba mostrando algo a sus dongsaengs en su laptop, cuando alzaba la vista, siempre se encontraba con la mirada de Jisung puesta sobre sus labios; era obvio que Han pensaba que el mayor no se daba cuenta, porque ni siquiera se molestaba por disimularlo, o bien quizá él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su mirada se resbalaba de sus ojos hacia la boca contraria y era algo que no podía evitar.

Changbin por otro lado era mucho más discreto. Eran miradas muy esporádicas, pero existían. Cuando Chan se lo encontraba en los pasillos de la empresa, cuando estaban practicando, cuando fuera, Changbin hacía un esfuerzo bastante importante por mantener su mirada fija en sus ojos y cuando creía que Chris no se daba cuenta, resbalaba su mirada sutilmente hacia los labios contrarios, pero solo era por una fracción de segundo, como si le quemara la sola idea de mirar algo que, aunque no estaba prohibido, podía significar muchas cosas.

Quizá fue por esa razón que Bang empezó a desarrollar esta manía por fijarse en si Jisung y Changbin hacían lo mismo con las demás personas.

Durante dos años se fijó casi obsesivamente en la dirección que tomaban las miradas de ambos menores al hablar con las demás personas y aún después de haber debutado como Stray Kids, Chan comprobó que en efecto no ocurría.

Ni siquiera ocurría cuando Changbin se sentaba sobre las piernas de Hyunjin y reían animadamente; tampoco pasaba cuando Jisung jugueteaba con Felix y actuaban como gemelos.

Simplemente no pasaba y el líder sintió una extraña satisfacción ante ese hecho.

Las miradas eran cosa de 3Racha, existían, quizá aun más que antes, cuando estaban sobre el escenario rapeando fuego y se miraban entre ellos para darse apoyo y confianza, durante los ensayos en la sala de prácticas cuando se sorprendían mirándose a través de la pared de espejos y sobretodo cuando estaban en el estudio hasta altas horas de la madrugada componiendo sin parar.

Fue en medio de esas noches que Chan lo notó de nuevo, pero no solo miradas hacia él, sino la mirada de Jisung fija en los labios de Changbin cuando éste estaba concentrado escribiendo versos. Entonces se dio cuenta también de las miradas furtivas de Seo hacia los labios del maknae de 3Racha cuando se emocionaba mucho y les hacía una pequeña demostración de la melodía que tendrían sus versos. Changbin miraba al menor casi como si se sintiera perdido, era inquietantemente lindo y se sentía tan propio de ellos.

Al final del día, Chan se halló a si mismo mirando los labios de ambos menores también, había estado tan ocupado asegurándose de que fuera una cosa solo de ellos tres, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que de hecho él había caído en el mismo vicio que ellos. No podía parar de mirar los labios de sus dos mejores amigos y no estaba seguro de porqué no podía sentirse culpable por ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh... Es que 3Racha me ponen tan soft
> 
> Enserio amo su química y espero que sigan componiendo juntos hasta ser unos ancianos porque lo que estos tres hermosos hombres hacen es arte
> 
> He hablado


	8. Day 8: In battle side-by-side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'En la guerra del hombre rico, siempre será el pobre quien muera'

_In_ _my_ _living_ _room_ _watching, b_ _ut_ _I_ _am_ _not_ _laughing_   
_'Cause_ _when_ _it_ _gets_ _tense_ _I_ _know_ _what_ _might_ _happen_   
_The_ _world_ _is_ _cold t_ _he_ _bold_ _men_ _take_ _action_   
_Have_ _to_ _react o_ _r_ _get_ _blown_ _into_ _fractions_   
_Ten_ _years_ _old_ _is_ _something_ _to_ _see_   
_Another_ _kid_ _my_ _age_ _drugged_ _under_ _a_ _jeep_   
_Taken_ _and_ _bound_ _and_ _found_ _later_ _under_ _a_ _tree_   
_I_ _wonder_ _if_ _he_ _thought_ _the_ _"_ _next_ _one_ _could_ _be me"_   
_Do_ _you_ _see_ _?_   
_The_ _soldiers_ _they're_ _out_ _today_   
_That_ _brush_ _the_ _dust_ _from_ _bulletproof_ _vests_ _away_   
_It's_ _ironic a_ _t_ _times_ _like_ _this_ _you_ _pray_   
_But_ _a_ _bomb_ _blew_ _the_ _mosque_ _up_ _yesterday_   
_There's_ _bombs_ _in_ _the_ _buses,_ _bikes_ _,_ _roads_   
_Inside_ _your_ _markets_ _,_ _your_ _shops_ _,_ _your_ _clothes_   
_My_ _dad,_ _he's_ _got_ _a_ _lot_ _of_ _fear_ _I_ _know_   
_But_ _enough_ _pride_ _inside_ _not_ _to_ _let_ _that_ _show_   
_My_ _brother_ _had_ _a_ _book_ _he_ _would_ _hold_ _with_ _pride_   
_A_ _little_ _red_ _cover_ _with_ _a_ _broken_ _spine_   
_In_ _the_ _back_ _he_ _hand_ _wrote_ _a_ _quote_ _inside_   
_When_ _the_ _rich_ _wage_ _war_ _,_ _it's_ _the_ _poor_ _who_ _die_

_Hands_ _Held_ _High_ _-_ _Linkin_ _Park_   
  


"No pertenece aquí, ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿doce?"

"Tengo 19, gracias."

Changbin soltó una carcajada y le hizo una seña para que se acercara

"No pareces ser solo un año menor que yo. Además, ¿por qué finges dormir, niño?"

Jisung de hecho se aproximó a ambos mayores y respondió con un tono de voz moderado para no molestar al resto del escuadrón

"Según lo que dice el teniente Lee, yo manejo mucho mejor el rifle que usted a pesar de lucir como un chico de doce años."

Chan soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el pecho de Changbin y entonces dijo

"Aunque comprobé que tiene un sentido del humor de primera, eso no respondió la pregunta del cabo Seo, soldado."

El menor perdió su sonrisa al explicar

"No puedo dormir desde que me mandaron al frente, sargento. Eso es todo el problema, señor."

Chan asintió y se quedó en silencio por varios segundos antes de admitir

"Tampoco yo. Creo que Changbin y yo tenemos un año sin dormir."

El menor frunció el ceño en confusión al preguntar

"¿Changbin, señor?"

Chan asintió y se dio una palmada a si mismo sobre el pecho al responder

"Sí, perdón. Nuestro adorado cabo Seo se llama Changbin."

"¿Y usted, señor?"

Preguntó Han genuinamente interesado, pero Bang solo se rió y dijo

"Eso no le interesa, soldado."

Changbin se rió ante la expresión decepcionada del menor y le dijo

"Oye Han, el sargento y yo nos preguntábamos cómo es que entraste al regimiento. El teniente Lee siempre regresa a los nuevos, solo quiere hombres experimentados."

El comentario burlón lejos de provocar al soldado, solo lo hizo mirar con ojos algo altaneros hacia Seo para decir

"Pues, creo que ya le dije que es porque mi destreza con el rifle es mucho mejor que la suya, cabo."

Los tres hombres rieron y entonces Chan sacó una pequeña caja de metal de uno de los bolsillos en su chaleco y le ofreció al menor

"¿Un cigarrillo, Han? Digo... si es que su madre le permite fumar ya que dejó el jardín de niños." Jisung también rió a pesar de que él era el objeto de burla y de hecho aceptó el regalo de su sargento, quien amablemente le ofreció fuego y exclamó. "Te lo dije, Bin-ah, el niño puede fumar con ganas."

"Sostiene su cigarro como una señorita, si me lo pregunta, sargento."

Los tres se rieron, aunque intentando no hacerlo tan fuerte para no despertar a los hombres que si estaban intentando dormir.

"¿Esto es lo que hacen para sobrellevar el sentirse abrumados por asesinar a otros hombres?" Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y al mirar sus propios dedos concluyo que Changbin tenía razón y ciertamente sostenía el enrollado como una dama. "¿Burlarse de los soldados de rango inferior?"

El sargento Bang se encogió de hombros y murmuró

"Sí, podría decirse que sí. Aunque casi ninguno se toma tan bien las burlas como usted, soldado."

Jisung soltó una risa al mismo tiempo que exhalaba el humo y preguntó más serio

"Enserio... ¿cómo hacen para sobrellevarlo?"

Changbin miró atentamente al menor y le preguntó evitando sonar burlón

"¿Mataste a tu primer hombre hoy o qué, Han?"

El nombrado negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras se miraba pensativo

"No. En realidad pude evitarlo hasta hace una semana que fue inevitable tener que hacerlo... creo que por eso descubrieron mis invaluables habilidades con el rifle, cabo."

Chan dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y luego murmuró mientras miraba al menor

"Después deja de volverse importante, Han. Creo que al inicio todos llevamos la cuenta, pero llega un punto en que lo que menos quieres es saber la sangre de cuántos corre entre tus manos."

Se impuso un silencio entre ellos, no era del todo incómodo, sino más bien expectante.

Changbin fue quien lo rompió al susurrar intentando evitar ser escuchado por el resto del escuadrón

"Es gracioso, siempre pienso que estamos aquí pensando en como asesinar a los hombres del bando contrario cuando en realidad esos hombres a los que vamos a matar o nosotros que vamos a ser asesinados, realmente no tenemos una razón para ello." Volteó a ver al mayor y le preguntó genuinamente consternado. "¿Cuál fue el pecado de ese hombre que asesiné ayer junto al estanque, sargento? Quizá ser demasiado entusiasta hacia su causa desconocida, supongo. La realidad es que el problema es de los hombres de arriba que ni siquiera saben lo que libramos aquí en el infierno."

Jisung miró atentamente a Changbin, sus palabras lo hicieron reflexionar bastante con el cigarrillo ya consumido prácticamente y a punto de quemar sus dedos, entonces se decidió a decirles

"Mi hermano mayor tenía este cuaderno rojo con el lomo casi desecho, la portada era de cuero y en verdad estaba a punto de despastarse, pero lo que realmente me hacía tomar el cuaderno cada vez a pesar de que sabía que él se enojaría y quizá me golpearía por hacerlo, era esta frase que escribió en la parte trasera. Decía ' _en la guerra del hombre rico, siempre será el pobre quien muera_ ', no sabía porque tenía tanto impacto en mi hasta que me pusieron en el frente, y ahora que usted dijo eso, cabo... Bueno, creo que por fin lo comprendí."

Ambos mayores lucieron verdaderamente pensativos con esas palabras, pues fue Bang quien dijo con gran sinceridad

"Su hermano suena como un hombre muy sabio, Han."

Jisung asintió y dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo

"Sinceramente hyung era bueno con las palabras. Creo que tenía talento, señor."

Sacó un pequeño cuaderno rojo de su bolsillo y se los pasó.

Ambos mayores revisaron el cuaderno entre caladas y al parecer al mayor hubo una entrada que lo puso a reflexionar, porque se quedó observando esa página por un tiempo considerable hasta que dijo

"Cuando me llamaron para enlistarme, noté de inmediato la mirada triste y sobretodo preocupada de mi padre. Sin embargo, el hombre siempre fue demasiado orgulloso, así que por supuesto jamás lo demostró y solo me dijo que mi deber era servir a mi país, entonces me dio una de sus medallas de honor como motivación, dijo que tenía que volver a casa para entregársela porque solo era un préstamo."

Jisung sintió que la atmósfera se enfrió de pronto y preguntó con cierta timidez

"¿Y su padre, señor?"

"Falleció donde quería. En el frente, por supuesto."

Esa quizá no era la respuesta esperada, pues dejó a ambos menores en silencio.

El cigarrillo entre los dedos de Han estaba a punto de consumirse cuando preguntó esperanzado

"¿Volveremos a casa algún día, sargento?"

El mayor lo miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa algo torcida dijo

"No sé usted, soldado, pero esa premisa es la única que me mantiene a mi de pie."

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente hasta que Changbin sugirió con emoción

"Quizá cuando acabe la guerra, podamos invitarle su primera cerveza a Han, sargento. No parece que haya tenido oportunidad de beber algo al dejar el jardín de niños."

La atmósfera se sintió algo más cálida entonces y Jisung sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy buena escribiendo situaciones tensas, así que quise escribir mejor un oneshot donde 3Racha tuvieran cinco minutos de relajación en medio de la guerra.
> 
> Esa canción de Linkin Park es muy buena, enserio se las recomiendo... De hecho todo ese álbum está genial, se los recomiendo mucho, es mi favorito de ellos
> 
> En caso de que haya duda, entre ellos tres Chan tenía el mayor rango dentro del ejército por ser sargento, luego Changbin por ser cabo mientras Jisung apenas era un soldado


	9. Day 9: They fight/argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iba a acabar mal toda esa situación y lo peor era que ni siquiera se tenían entre ellos para sostenerse.

Chan estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas y cordura ser un líder razonable, pero la realidad era que estaba muy lejos de poder alcanzarlo.

Jisung era quien llevaba más años como trainee después de él, lo mínimo que esperaba era que lo apoyara y dejara de juguetear en un momento tan crítico.

"Necesito que te tomes las cosas con seriedad."

"Sí."

Fue la única respuesta de Jisung mientras recibía el regaño y aunque estaba sonriendo con sus labios unidos, sus ojos cristalizados contaban una historia completamente diferente.

El resto de los miembros miraron incómodos al australiano regañar a Han y a su equipo con insistencia.

Changbin de hecho se sintió tentado a decirle al líder que ya lo dejara en paz, pero estaban grabando y no quería causar más problemas.

Fue hasta que iban a volver al dormitorio que Seo se acercó a Han y le preguntó en un tono bajo

"¿Estás bien?"

Los ojos del menor parpadearon varias veces intentando alejar las lágrimas y con una sonrisa claramente forzada murmuró

"Seguro, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Porque creo que Chan hyung fue innecesariamente rudo contigo ahí adentro."

Los ojos de Jisung se aguaron, siempre había sido muy sentimental y el hecho de que cuestionaran sus habilidades era un punto neurálgico para él; así que Chan ciertamente había hecho ambas cosas al retarlo frente al resto de esa manera.

No era que Changbin creyera que el líder estuviera equivocado, pero ambos conocían perfectamente a Jisung, sabían cómo era, su personalidad juguetona, infantil y a veces estúpida; todos estaban estresados, pero Seo quizá estaba molesto por el hecho de que hubiera usado al maknae de 3Racha para desquitarse con los demás. Al menos así lo veía él.

Esa noche Chan les pidió a ambos que lo acompañaran un rato más en la sala de prácticas porque al ser los representativos de sus respectivas unidades, necesitaban ajustar detalles sobre melodías y tiempos para la evaluación del día siguiente.

Jisung se mostró cortante y frío con el líder, una actitud totalmente opuesta a la que tenía con él usualmente y que Chan detectó de inmediato. Changbin también estaba algo serio mientras comentaban los detalles finales a arreglar y ambos menores tomaban notas.

Ya era de madrugada cuando finalizaron y Chan optó por preguntar directamente

"¿Tienen algún problema conmigo?"

Sabía que Jisung sí, nunca había tomado bien las llamadas de atención, así que no le sorprendía su actitud, pero estaba desconcertado por el distanciamiento de Changbin.

Han simplemente negó con la cabeza sin retirar la mirada de su cuaderno y con una expresión neutral en su rostro murmuró

"¿Algo más?"

Chan lo miró a los ojos sintiendo todo el rencor infantil en ellos y respondió

"Si, que perfeccionen a sus equipos. Jeongin aún necesita mejorar mucho, por favor ayúdalo."

La mandíbula de Han se tensó mucho y ambos mayores se dieron cuenta de que estaba conteniéndose de responder algo ofensivo o de tener un desplante, así que solo murmuró

"Lo haré, pero para que lo sepas, no he hecho otra cosa en la última semana."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Jisung arrojó su bolígrafo al escritorio y preguntó completamente alterado

"¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? ¿Qué demonios fue lo de esta tarde?"

Chris se contuvo de responderle en el mismo tono al menor, pero de todas formas acabó reclamándole un poco

"Es lo que yo te pregunto a ti. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? Estamos a punto de ser evaluados para que nos retiren a un miembro del equipo, Jisung, no es momento de jugar."

Han se miró tan indignado al responder

"Solo estaba intentando animar a Jeongin. Ha estado tan estresado estos días, necesita apoyo."

"Pues dáselo, lo que requiere es practicar para ya no ser tan deficiente y confié en que tú podías ayudarlo con eso."

"Hyung."

Changbin sujetó su hombro con la mirada seria haciendo a Chan mirarlo a los ojos y preguntar

"¿Acaso estoy mal? ¿No te pareció innecesario todo ese juego? Y además frente a las cámaras."

Changbin entendía al australiano, en verdad comprendía la frustración que estaba sintiendo, pero no dudó en decirle

"Para ser franco, siento que fuiste un poco duro con Jisung."

Miró de reojo al menor que otra vez parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, pero el líder no se quebrantó ante esto y de hecho le preguntó

"¿Un poco duro por decirle la verdad?"

Bueno, es que ahí sentía que diferían un poco.

Seo no quería meterse en un problema que no era suyo, pero ya lo habían involucrado en cierto modo, así que le explicó intentando ser educado

"Prácticamente le dijiste que su performance era deficiente y que no debía estar tan confiado porque le faltaba mucho aún."

Chan pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, sin embargo no se mostró arrepentido cuando dijo

"Se lo dije porque estaba jugando solamente, necesitábamos seriedad en ese momento."

Han lo miró desde el otro lado con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos al exclamar enojado

"Solo estás así de irritable porque no has dormido bien, pero esa no es culpa mía."

"No es eso, estoy tan angustiado por el futuro de todos y nadie parece entender mis preocupaciones, todos se ocupan de pensar en los juegos y los chistes, pero seré yo quien se sienta peor que basura si eliminan a alguien."

Seo volvió a llamar su atención sujetando su antebrazo y diciendo

"Nosotros te entendemos."

Chan lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con dureza

"Entonces dejen de perder el tiempo y ayúdenme a sacar adelante a este equipo."

Han se puso de pie y solo tomó su cuaderno antes de murmurar

"Me largo."

La tensión no disminuyó mucho a pesar de que el menor se había retirado dando un portazo y Changbin temía a molestar más al líder, así que intentó dialogar con él

"Hyung, nosotros te apoyamos."

"Vuelve al dormitorio."

Changbin parpadeó un par de veces al escucharlo decir eso como si su presencia fuera molesta

"¿Y tú?"

El tono de Chan se volvió más agresivo al responder

"¿Qué importo yo? Vuelve al dormitorio ya, hemos terminado aquí."

Seo tragó con fuerza antes de intentar decir de nuevo

"Jisung solo-"

"Largo, Changbin. Quiero estar solo."

Quizá fue por la manera en que la voz del australiano se quebró al final que Seo accedió y entonces tomó sus cosas para retirarse a pesar de que sentía un nudo en la garganta. Se tomó un par de segundos antes de cruzar la puerta para mirar a Chan y suspiró cuando lo vio pasarse las manos furiosamente por encima de los ojos y recargar su frente contra sus palmas.

No paró ahí, también vio los ojos llorosos de Jisung al encontrárselo en el primer piso para volver juntos al dormitorio.

A ese paso acabarían hechos pedazos.

Durante la evaluación del día siguiente, Jisung casi no volteó a ver al líder, ni siquiera cuando los reunió para motivarlos antes del show.

Todos estaban angustiados mientras miraban las presentaciones de los equipos, pero Han no se acercó demasiado a él más que lo que era necesario para las cámaras; y aunque Changbin estaba esforzándose por enfriar las cosas entre ellos, la realidad era que la evaluación iba mal, solo al equipo de Chan le habían dado una buena crítica, lo cual lo estaba haciendo sentir terriblemente culpable porque su equipo había sido duramente criticado a excepción de él.

Y a pesar de que Jisung podía esforzarse por sonreír, Changbin se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le habían dolido las palabras de JYP para su equipo y sobretodo para él mismo.

Iba a acabar mal toda esa situación y lo peor era que ni siquiera se tenían entre ellos para sostenerse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta el drama.
> 
> Esa parte del reality siempre me ha pegado profundo y yo como Han Biased no puedo concebir a JYP diciéndole a Jisung que podía hacerlo todo pero que nada era espectacular, espero que fueran errores de traducción... Okno
> 
> Bueno... Si hay continuación de éste, el siguiente será "making up after a fight"


	10. Day 10: Making up after a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siendo parte de 3Racha siempre se había sentido más fuerte y era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

El ánimo entre todos estaba por los suelos después del anuncio de JYP sobre la eliminación del primer miembro.

Chan se quedó en el estudio después de que todos se despidieron de Minho. No tenía cabeza para trabajar en los pendientes que lo atormentaban, pero sabía que ese era su mejor pretexto para poder encerrarse a llorar libremente sin que el resto lo vieran derrumbarse.

Había sido un mal líder, había recibido un cumplido por parte de JYP, ¿Y eso de qué diablos servía si Minho ya no estaba?

Ya estaba lagrimeando, pero aún no había empezado a sollozar cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y luego miró a Changbin y Jisung asomar sus cabezas.

Han fue quien preguntó

"¿Se puede?"

Chan asintió mientras se secaba el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta; no le preocupaba que lo vieran llorando, ya había llorado antes entre los brazos de Jisung y Changbin lo habría consolado un par de veces cuando el peso de ser un trainee era demasiado.

Ambos menores tomaron asiento junto a su pequeño escritorio y Chan vio que tenían los ojos enrojecidos, obviamente habían llorado bastante, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

"Perdón."

El australiano alzó la mirada hacia Jisung en cuanto lo escuchó decir aquello y notó los ojos cristalizados del menor.

Ni siquiera podía entender porque se habían enojado la noche anterior en primer lugar, habían sido tan infantiles y ahora se sentía como una verdadera estupidez.

Chan negó con la cabeza y murmuró

"No tienes que disculparte, Jisung."

"Si tengo que. Fui irresponsable, hyung. Yo debí haber escuchado cuando me llamaste la atención, fuimos deficientes y todo es mi culpa por no haber presionado más a mi equipo, si yo tan solo hubiera-"

Jisung ya ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase por las lágrimas que lo atacaron, por lo que Changbin se apresuró a decir

"En todo caso la culpa sería mía. Minho hyung estaba en mi equipo, es mi responsabilidad que lo hayan eliminado."

Chan no pudo tolerar ver la enorme culpa con la que cargaban ambos menores. Le dolía ver así a sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo, así que les dijo con firmeza a pesar de que le estaba temblando la voz

"Escuchen bien, no fue culpa de ninguno. Minho cometió un error en un momento muy desafortunado, eso puede pasarnos a cualquiera, pero él no pudo controlar sus nervios durante la evaluación y... Las cosas pasan."

Jisung soltó un sollozo al murmurar completamente atormentado

"Fui un cretino contigo, hyung. Tú tuviste la razón todo el tiempo, tu equipo fue el único que no recibió críticas negativas."

Chan no lo sentía así, su equipo eran ellos nueve, así que las críticas de todos eran igualmente duras para él por ser el líder.

Le habían dolido las palabras tan inflexibles y sabía que solo le quedaba intentar quitarles esa culpa a ambos chicos porque no querría jamás que continuaran auto flagelándose por algo así

"Ustedes no lo hicieron mal, pero siendo franco a veces ni siquiera yo entiendo que es lo que JYP quiere exactamente de nosotros."

No sabía si el hombre era demasiado exigente o si los estándares con los que él manejaba a su equipo eran demasiado deficientes para lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Miró a Jisung cuando lo escuchó sollozar y empezar a decir con tanta pena y ansiedad

"Tú dijiste que yo me estaba confiando demasiado y tenías razón. Soy un fraude, hyung, simulo tener todo bajo control y ser muy talentoso, pero la realidad es que no destaco por nada. Acabaré llevando a este equipo a la ruina..."

Chan sujetó su mano y no pudo maquillar el enojo en su voz al decir

"No lo digas. No te atrevas." Changbin estaba temblando un poco en su lugar sin dejar de mirar hacia ellos cuando Chan continuó. "No eres un fraude, ¿Me oíste? eres jodidamente talentoso y no vas a hundir a nuestro equipo. Yo... Yo realmente no sé que haría sin ustedes dos, sé que sin importar nada siempre me sostendrán y esa es la única razón por la que he podido ser un líder medianamente aceptable."

Changbin se puso de pie para abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle con voz ahogada

"Nosotros ni siquiera habríamos pensado en formar un equipo si no fuera por ti, hyung. Eres un buen líder, nunca lo olvides."

Para ese momento Chan ya no pudo contener su llanto, por lo que se dejó abrazar y se sintió tan mal, pero simultáneamente tan aliviado cuando Jisung se les unió al abrazo y sintió los temblores de Changbin mientras Han sollozaba.

Él en verdad solo quería pedirles perdón por no haber podido mantener a Minho con el equipo, pero no quería provocar más llanto en ellos.

Ya habría tiempo después para eso, por mientras solo les quedaba sostenerse, al menos así sería más fácil evitar caerse a pedazos.

Siendo parte de 3Racha siempre se había sentido más fuerte y era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya he dicho que amo el drama y este tipo de drama es genial porque todos sabemos que al menos si tuvo un final feliz con el debut de los 9 haha
> 
> Weno... Ya fue suficiente, besitos


	11. Day 11: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No era que no le agradara el chico, no no, Jisung de hecho era tremendamente agradable y siempre sonreía o hacía bromas que alzaban el ambiente en el apartamento, pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar en los pensamientos de Chan respecto a él; respecto a él y Changbin, para ser exactos.

"Creo que Felix había mencionado que un amigo suyo estaba buscando apartamento. Algo de problemas con su compañero en el dormitorio de la universidad."

Chan alzó la mirada de su almuerzo sobre la mesa y dijo entusiasmado

"Eso suena bien. Hablaré con él para tener referencias de este chico, no creo que Changbin quiera que metamos a un psicópata al apartamento."

Minho asintió y agregó entusiasmado

"Creo que es buen amigo de Lix, seguro es agradable."

Chan asintió y pensó en consultarlo primero con su compañero de piso antes de decirle algo a Lee.

Tomó el autobús para dirigirse a su apartamento compartido, lo cual no le tomó más de 10 minutos y una vez dentro, miró a su mejor amigo que estaba buscando algo en la cocina

"Ya llegué." Changbin agitó su mano como saludo ya que su boca estaba ocupada con una paleta helada. "Wow, tu si que sabes cómo vivir la vida al límite."

Changbin se pasó una mano por la frente dramáticamente al murmurar

"Estoy harto de estudiar. Necesitaba glucosa para continuar sintetizando ATP."

La mueca de estupefacción en el mayor se instaló ante esas palabras y le dijo en tono burlón

"Okay, no puedo creer que enserio utilizarás los términos glucosa y ATP para responder a mi burla."

Seo sonrió y solo se sentó junto a la barra de la cocina mientras veía a su hyung sacar otra paleta de la nevera.

Duraron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Chan comentó

"Minho me dijo que un amigo de Felix esta buscando apartamento."

Changbin alzó una ceja y murmuró para molestarlo un poco

"Suena a rumor."

"Si bueno no le he llamado aún para preguntar, quería hablarlo contigo antes."

Seo empezó a patear la silla a su lado y dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

"Supongo que está bien... Podemos preguntarle a Lix acerca de él, sería mucho mejor que meter a un desconocido al lugar. Prefiero tener buenas referencias."

Chan asintió antes de volver a la entrada para tomar su mochila y dijo

"Bien. Le diré a Felix si podemos vernos mañana para que me hable un poco del amigo misterioso."

***

"Hyung."

Chan chocó su puño con el pelinaranja al saludarlo con una gran sonrisa

"Hola Lix. Gracias por venir, espero no haber interrumpido tu horario de clases."

El menor manoteó al aire restándole importancia

"Para nada, hoy tengo 3 horas libres antes de mi siguiente clase. Así que no te preocupes y mejor dime qué ocurre."

Bueno, aclarado eso entonces podía continuar con mayor tranquilidad.

Chan rascó su nuca nerviosamente al decirle

"Quería preguntarte por cierto amigo tuyo que busca apartamento. Bin y yo necesitamos ayuda para pagar la renta y como hay una habitación extra creímos que sería buena idea buscar un tercer compañero de piso. Minho me contó, espero que no te moleste."

Felix sonrió y exclamó emocionado

"No, para nada. Si tengo un amigo que busca apartamento. Estudia música y tuvo que salir del dormitorio de la universidad porque su compañero de cuarto era un ladrón."

Ah, las historias con los roommates nunca pasaban de moda.

Sin embargo, esa era la versión del amigo de Felix, y Chan quería indagar un poco más

"Sé que es tu amigo, pero sinceramente ¿crees que sea bueno tenerlo como compañero?"

"¿A Jisung? Si, por supuesto. El chico es un poco desordenado con sus propias cosas, pero siempre hace lo que le toca respecto al aseo general, además es genial, hyung. Creo que ustedes se llevarían muy bien porque también es músico."

Felix no le mentiría, ¿Cierto?

Ya tenía cierta garantía, así que supuso que no estaría mal acordar verse

"De acuerdo, ¿crees que podamos hablar con él?"

Lee sacó su celular de inmediato para teclear un mensaje y le preguntó

"Sí, por supuesto. ¿Mañana está bien?"

"Estaría bien."

***

"Creo que me dieron tu café a mi."

Chan bajó la mirada hacia el café que Changbin sostenía sobre la mesa y le preguntó

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Esto sabe horrible. Creo que le pusieron esa leche asquerosa que te gusta a ti."

Chan tomó el latte que el menor traía en la mano y solo le dio un sorbo para decir

"Sí, este era el mío."

La cara de repulsión de Changbin se intensificó cuando le reclamó

"¿Cómo diablos no te diste cuenta de que estabas tomándote el mío?" En realidad Chris si se había dado cuenta de que el que estaba tomando tenía leche entera, pero no creyó que fuera el de Changbin. "¿Ves? Ni siquiera a ti te gusta la leche de soya, pero no por eso debes robarte mi bebida, pagué demasiado dinero por ese café sobrevaluado como para que tú vengas a estafarme con tu leche falsa."

Chris puso los ojos en blanco ante el dramatismo de Seo, pero cuando iba a responderle escuchó la campana de la cafetería sonar y vio a un chico entrar.

Miró rápidamente hacia la foto del contacto que tenía en su celular y dijo

"Creo que es él."

El chico miró alrededor por varios segundos buscando entre las caras de mesa en mesa hasta que finalmente alcanzó la suya y sonrió al notar que lo miraban de vuelta, entonces se acercó.

"Hola, ¿son quienes creo que son?"

Chan se tomó un segundo para mirarlo con atención. Delgado, rubio teñido, gafas, una mochila colgando de su menudo hombro, sonrisa deslumbrante y esas mejillas regordetas que lo hacían ver como una bendita ardilla. Parecía de fiar.

"Creo que lo somos. ¿Tú eres Jisung?"

El chico asintió y tomó asiento frente a ellos sin pedir permiso

"Lo soy. Han Jisung. Felix me habló un poco de ustedes, Changbin y Chan, ¿no?"

El australiano asintió y por un momento se quedó sin palabras porque los ojos de Jisung eran de un color avellana lo suficientemente claro que contrastaba con sus pupilas negras.

Solo estaba sorprendido porque no recordaba haber visto ese color de iris antes, pero reaccionó y respondió

"Sí. Yo soy Chan y él es Changbin. Ambos estudiamos música y según lo que nos comentó Felix, tú también."

El chico asintió satisfecho con la introducción y dijo

"Eso hago precisamente. Solía vivir en los dormitorios de la universidad, pero mi compañero de cuarto era algo incómodo, así que decidí salirme de ahí, sin embargo solo puedo costear el alquiler de lugares que están muy lejos del campus, por eso estaba buscando _roomies_ que de preferencia no fueran una patada en las bolas."

Changbin soltó una risa que sorprendió mucho a Chan debido a que Seo no era la clase de persona que se mostraba amigable con cualquier desconocido, y se sorprendió aún mas cuando le contestó casualmente a Han

"Lo mismo decimos nosotros. Buscamos a alguien para poder dividir la renta y así poder comer como la gente decente sin tener que comprometer nuestro propio techo."

Jisung se rió haciendo que sus mejillas se abultaran y entonces se encogió de hombros

"Creo que yo soy ese sujeto que buscan. Soy puntual con los pagos que sean necesarios y no hago desorden en las áreas comunes, no prometo nada respecto a mi propia cama porque en tiempos de proyectos finales se convierte en mi escritorio, comedor y lo que sea necesario, pero no molesto demasiado, eso lo aseguro. La decisión es toda suya."

Chan miró de reojo a Changbin que mostraba una sonrisa enorme hacia el chico al otro lado de la mesa, así que dijo

"¿Te molesta si lo discutimos un momento?"

"No, adelante. De hecho, si necesitan algunos días está bien. Entiendo que es difícil buscar a alguien para compartir la intimidad de tu hogar."

El mayor iba a agradecerle, pero Changbin solo dijo

"Descuida, igual no tardaremos mucho."

Jisung alzó sus cejas sorprendido y dijo

"Ah, de acuerdo, entonces creo que ordenaré algo para beber por mientras. Los dejo."

Dejó su mochila en la silla y fue a formarse a la fila.

Chan miró a Seo y lo cuestionó en un murmullo

"¿A qué te refieres con que no tardaremos mucho? Tenemos que discutirlo."

"Él es el tipo que estamos buscando."

Chan no supo porqué su mejor amigo se veía tan decidido por este sujeto que recién acababan de conocer.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

Changbin se acercó un poco más para poder hablar casi en susurros

"Hyung, ¿no escuchaste su historia? Está desesperado por encontrar un lugar con personas que no sean un completo caos y donde no tenga que vender sus riñones para pagar el alquiler, se adaptará a lo que le pidamos, no encontraremos a nadie más accesible."

Realmente todas esas eran conjeturas para Chan, habían conocido al sujeto durante tres minutos y la realidad era que no tenían otras referencias

"¿Cómo diablos puedes saberlo? Es la única persona con la que hemos hablado."

En cambio, Changbin insistió

"Sí, pero es el único de quien tenemos la garantía de Felix."

Chan no alcanzaba a entender porque Changbin estaba tan empeñado en que fuera esta persona específicamente, enserio acababan de conocerlo y no sabía porque metía las manos al fuego por él.

"¿Por qué quieres que sea él? Me refiero a cuál es la verdadera razón de que estés tan insistente."

Changbin se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero acabó admitiendo

"No lo sé, confío en él. Me cae bien."

Realmente Chan no podía entender a Changbin, él no confiaría en alguien en quien había conocido durante menos de cinco minutos, incluso aunque tuvieran la garantía de que Felix lo respaldaba.

"Apenas lo conoces."

Dijo lo obvio, sin embargo Changbin respondió muy seguro de su argumento

"Pero imagina que fuera alguien a quien recién conocí y no me agradó, esa si sería una mala señal."

Chan no se sintió mucho más convencido, pero murmuró

"De acuerdo, supongo que está bien."

Jisung recibió su bebida un minuto más tarde y se aproximó a la mesa para preguntar

"¿Necesitan que me vaya?"

Changbin fue el primero en responder

"No, ya decidimos. Puedes quedarte con nosotros."

Los ojos de Jisung se abrieron revelando de nuevo ese color avellana en sus iris que tenía muy consternado a Chan y exclamó

"¿De verdad?"

Changbin asintió sonriente al decir

"Sí. Chan hyung hará un grupo para mandarte ahí los detalles de tu parte del alquiler, el depósito y otras cosas. Puedes mudarte mañana mismo si quieres, la habitación tiene cama, escritorio y un armario pequeño, no sé si necesites algo más."

"No, eso es más que suficiente. Gracias, hyungs." El chico demasiado confianzudo para el gusto de Chan se acercó por encima de la mesa para abrazarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo y dijo emocionado. "Entonces mañana los veo ahí. ¿A qué hora puedo llevar mis cosas? Seguro tienen clases y no quisiera interrumpir sus horarios."

Chan agradeció que al menos el confianzudo Jisung tuviera modales y consideración por sus horarios, pero otra vez se desconcertó cuando Changbin respondió con simpleza

"Cuando quieras, yo puedo recibirte si hyung está ocupado."

***

Chan le entregó su llave a su nuevo compañero de piso y le explicó

"Tu cuarto es el del fondo."

Changbin sonrió al decir

"Yo seré tu vecino de cuarto, estoy justo enseguida."

Jisung soltó una risa de pura satisfacción al chocar su puño con el de Seo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Chan se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y decir

"Hay algunas reglas que ya teníamos Changbin y yo desde antes, Jisung. La primera es que es necesario tener ordenado todo al menos en las áreas comunes. La segunda es que dividimos las tareas de limpieza, también cocinamos para ambos, pero si tú prefieres preparar tu propia comida..."

"No no, eso suena fantástico. Soy un verdadero desastre en la cocina, puedo hacer otras tareas para compensar mis días de cocinar, pero enserio quisiera participar de ese rol si ustedes me dejaran."

El australiano no estaba seguro de como podía alguien hacer para lucir tan miserable en un intento por convencerlos, pero estaba bien, cedería por esa ocasión.

De todas formas se dio cuenta de que no tendría opción, pues Changbin intervino diciendo

"Descuida, Jisung, de dónde comemos dos definitivamente podemos comer tres, ¿Cierto, hyung?"

No le quedó de otra mas que asentir mientras murmuraba

"Seguro encontraremos alguna tarea para ti que compense la cocina." Entonces llegó a la última regla que en realidad acababa de inventarse porque jamás había acordado semejante trato con Changbin. "Cómo último, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no traigas... Ya sabes, _citas_ al apartamento."

Se sintió algo avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos pareció comprender a qué se refería, pero entonces Jisung alzó sus cejas y con su boca hecha una pequeña 'o' dijo

"Okay... Si, comprendo."

Changbin lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

***

Para ser honestos, Chan quizá había estado buscando a toda costa el primer error o problema con Jisung para correrlo del apartamento.

No era que no le agradara el chico, no no, Jisung de hecho era tremendamente agradable y siempre sonreía o hacía bromas que alzaban el ambiente en el apartamento, pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar en los pensamientos de Chan respecto a él; respecto a él y Changbin, para ser exactos.

Aún no entendía porqué su mejor amigo había insistido de esa manera para que aceptaran a Han con ellos y aún le consternaba lo cercanos que eran a pesar de apenas llevar unas semanas conviviendo.

Antes era Chan quién recibía llamadas de Changbin durante las primeras horas de la noche para que volvieran juntos al apartamento, y cuando el mayor ya no tenía clase a esas horas, esperaba a Changbin por una hora o dos para volver juntos; pero desde que Han se había entrometido en sus vidas, Seo simplemente le había dicho un día

"Oh descuida hyung, Jisung sale a la misma hora que yo, podemos volver juntos para que no tengas que esperar."

Es decir, antes habría pensado en que era genial porque entonces podría continuar con sus deberes en la comodidad de su cuarto y no en las duras sillas de la biblioteca, pero ¿Por qué Jisung tenía que estar incluido?

Y no era solo en eso, cuando le tocaba a Changbin cocinar la cena, por algún motivo Jisung siempre estaba enseguida de él observando todo lo que hacía y pidiéndole con una voz tonta que lo enseñara o que le dijera en qué podía ayudarlo.

Chan no lograba comprender porque Changbin cedía completamente con el menor, es decir, si era un sujeto agradable, pero ese no era el Changbin con quién había convivido durante años.

No diría que Jisung tenía ese comportamiento exclusivamente con Seo, porque de hecho había intentado hacer lo mismo con Chan durante la primera semana.

Cuando le tocaba cocinar la cena, Jisung se acercaba como una ardilla curiosa a preguntar acerca de cómo podía ayudarlo o a elogiar sus obras culinarias, pero Chan trataba de ser cortante y decirle que no necesitaba ayuda, que mejor fuera a buscar a Changbin, aunque entonces se arrepentía de sus propias palabras porque veía a Jisung correr como un perrito emocionado hacia la habitación de Seo para arrastrarlo fuera y cenar juntos.

Entonces, la realidad era que Chan solo buscaba un pretexto para sacar a Jisung de sus vidas porque no le gustaba el tipo de confianza que había desarrollado con Changbin en cuestión de minutos y que a él le había tomado años conseguir.

Sin embargo era jodidamente difícil porque Jisung de hecho era un buen compañero de piso, hacia todo lo que le era dicho y no molestaba a nadie, había cumplido con las reglas y parecía que solo se enfocaba en estudiar, para el gran disgusto de Chan.

***

Changbin pasaría el fin de semana en casa de sus padres aprovechando que ya había finalizado la semana de exámenes, así que Chan se quedaría solo con Jisung en el apartamento y sinceramente deseaba evitarlo.

El mayor aún no podía decir que le disgustaba su nuevo compañero de piso, pero había algo que seguía sin convencerlo.

En cuanto Changbin se fue, Chan se encerró en su habitación dispuesto a no salir mas que para comer o usar el baño durante todo ese fin de semana.

En cierto modo, él y Jisung tenían una especie de pacto de silencio. Han ya no intentaba hablarle con la misma emoción que antes, no era grosero ni cortante con él, pero ya no buscaba hacer conversación con Bang para de esa manera poder evitar el rechazo.

Chan era feliz con ello.

Excepto que cuando salió de su habitación para buscar algo de cenar, tuvo un inevitable encuentro con Jisung que acababa de dejar su cuarto y que iba vestido con jeans, una chaqueta de cuero y unos pendientes desiguales que Chan no había visto antes.

Lucía bien. Atractivo incluso.

Jisung le sonrió a pesar de que estaba seguro de que no obtendría reciprocidad en su gesto y le dijo

"Hey hyung, saldré un rato con Felix. ¿Quieres venir? Creo que hay una fiesta de fraternidad o algo así."

Chan devolvió la atención al emparedado que se estaba preparando y le respondió intentando sonar cordial

"No, gracias. Creo que me quedaré a descansar. Esta semana fue la muerte, pero tú diviértete, ¿llevas tus llaves?"

"Sí, ahora si las traigo." Mostró su llavero de sandía orgullosamente antes de deslizarlo dentro de su bolsillo, entonces murmuró. "De acuerdo... entonces te veré luego. Descansa, hyung."

Eso era lo que pretendía hacer Chan, así que apenas acabó de prepararse su cena, se acostó en su cama para ver un anime que le habían recomendado desde las vacaciones, pero le había sido imposible ver por la escuela.

Todo iba de maravilla en su noche, había durado horas viendo la pantalla de su laptop, de hecho ya estaba quedándose dormido cuando recordó que tenía que sacar la basura porque si llegaba Changbin de su fin de semana familiar y se enteraba de que estaban las mismas cáscaras de naranja del jueves pasado en la cocina, le iría muy mal.

Se levantó de su cama más a fuerzas que nada y entonces caminó hacia la cocina para hacerse cargo de su tarea. Miró hacia las puertas de las habitaciones de Jisung y Changbin, ambas estaban a oscuras, pero Chan no estaba seguro de si Han había llegado en algún momento de la noche sin que él se diera cuenta.

Estaba bien, eran las 2:30 de la madrugada de un sábado, Jisung podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, incluso podía no llegar a dormir y nadie se lo impediría, solo era que Chris esperaba no ser asustado si el menor en efecto resultaba estar ya en el apartamento y aparecía de pronto atrás de él.

Chan ya no pensó más en ello y solo se puso la primera sudadera que encontró antes de tomar sus llaves y salir al pasillo con la bolsa de basura en su otra mano.

Desearía haber hecho mucho más ruido a la hora de tomar sus llaves, porque cuando salió se encontró a Jisung que tenía su espalda pegada a la pared mientras miraba fijamente a un chico que tenía su mano sujetándolo posesivamente por la cadera, aunque su compañero de piso de hecho no parecía estar disfrutando del contacto, pues tenía ambas manos empujando por el pecho al chico pelinegro que lo encimaba demasiado.

Chan de momento no supo interpretar la imagen que estaba viendo, por otro lado Jisung apenas lo vio asomarse del apartamento, empujó por completo al otro chico y lo miró a los ojos antes de devolver su mirada cristalizada al muchacho frente a él.

Chan no estaba seguro de qué hacer porque parecía que la presencia de ese chico solo estaba molestando a su compañero de piso, pero por otro lado, quizá él estaba malinterpretando la situación y había interrumpido lo que fuera que tuvieran esos dos antes de que él saliera, así que quizás tenía que seguir su camino y ya.

No tuvo que decidir porque de pronto ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos antes de que el visitante le dedicara una mirada extraña a Han y luego una todavía más extraña a él y entonces se fuera sin decir una sola palabra.

El australiano observó cuidadosamente a su compañero de piso, quien respiró profundo antes de pintarse una sonrisa en el rostro que intentaba lucir desesperadamente casual y decir

"Hola hyung. Perdón si te desperté."

El intento de Han por verse ridículamente normal indignó a Chan, quién se apresuró a decir

"No, solo iba a tirar la basura, olvidé hacerlo más temprano y no quería que Changbin se enojara. ¿Tú estás bien?"

Los ojos de Jisung se abrieron mucho ante la pregunta y de hecho preguntó confundido

"¿Yo? Ah... si, claro. Perfectamente."

Pero él no lucía como alguien que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Aunque Chan quisiera fingir que no le importaba, no podía darle la espalda a Jisung cuando lucía completamente descolocado

"¿Él te estaba molestando?"

Ni siquiera sabía si esa era la palabra, parecían estar demasiado íntimos cuando él salió del apartamento, pero claro que Jisung no lucía tan dispuesto como el otro sujeto.

Han tragó con fuerza al murmurar algo pensativo

"No... Hyunjin es... es un amigo de Felix."

"¿Seguro?"

No pudo evitar sonar tan desconfiado, pero Jisung solo desvió la mirada al responder apresurado

"Sí. Todo bien. Creo que entraré, estoy demasiado cansado. Nos vemos mañana, hyung."

Entonces se quedó solo en el pasillo y se preguntó si Changbin sabría quien era ese tal Hyunjin.

***

"¿Hay algo que quieras contarme acerca de tu amigo Jisung?"

Felix alzó la mirada de su caja con comida china y le preguntó confundido

"¿Algo como qué?"

Chan dejó su propia comida a un lado, ya no tenía hambre, o tal vez si, pero más bien de información cuando le dijo

"Algo como la extraña relación que tiene con tu amigo Hyunjin."

Felix entornó la mirada y dijo en voz mucho más baja

"Ah... eso."

Pero no dijo nada más y de hecho pareció que solo guardaría silencio indefinidamente, así que Chris lo cuestionó un poco alterado

"¿Es todo? ¿No vas a darme una explicación?"

"Hyung, no puedo ir por ahí hablando sobre la vida de Jisung."

Bueno, ¿Qué podía ser tan complicado? ¿Era el amigo con derechos de Jisung o qué? Le molestaba lo misterioso que estaba siendo Felix con el tema.

Entendía que era inmoral ir por ahí ventilando la vida privada de Han, pero Chan se sentía exageradamente intrigado y no sabía si el tipo estaba molestando a Jisung o si era alguna especie de encuentro consensuado

"Pero, ¿es su novio?"

Felix frunció el ceño al murmurar un poco incrédulo

"¿Qué? Claro que no."

"¿Entonces qué diablos son? Presencié una escena muy extraña el otro día y no supe que hacer ni que decir." Felix solo lo miró con una ceja alzada, pero no parecía dispuesto a hablar, así que Chan continuó. "¿Qué tal si me dices si Jisung es gay?"

El menor suspiró antes de murmurar bastante a fuerzas

"No lo es. Si le gustan las chicas, pero le van más los chicos." Felix frunció el ceño y le preguntó con gran sospecha. "¿Esto por qué es importante?"

Conocía esa mirada, su amigo pensaba que desconfiaba de Jisung por el hecho de que le gustaban los chicos, pero nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad, así que se apresuró a aclararle

"Porque solo le pusimos tres reglas y una de ellas era no llevar parejas al apartamento y bueno no tardó ni un mes en faltar a una de ellas."

"¿Metió a Hyunjin a su apartamento?"

Y le sorprendió lo tremendamente impactado que lucía Felix al hacer dicha pregunta, quizá era cierto que el tal Hyunjin no era novio de Jisung.

Luego captó la pregunta y se sintió un poco apenado al intentar explicar

"No exactamente... estaban en el pasillo afuera del apartamento, pero la escena fue muy extraña. ¿Cómo sé que no estaba a punto de invitarlo a pasar?"

Pero no le funcionó, pues Felix puso los ojos en blanco cuando le dijo con obviedad

"Hyung, si no te agrada Jisung solo córrelo del apartamento y ya, pero no estés buscando pretextos tontos para desacreditarlo."

Ciertamente había algo en Jisung que no le traía confianza, pero no podía correrlo así como si nada, ¿Que explicación le daría? Más importante aún, ¿Qué explicación le daría a Changbin?

"Pero qué se supone que haga. ¿Quien es este tal Hyunjin? Jisung lucía exageradamente incómodo ahí."

Solo escuchó otro suspiro por parte de Yongbok antes de que éste se pusiera de pie y tomara su mochila para decir

"Hyunjin es el _ex_ novio de Jisung."

Chan no estaba seguro de porqué diablos se sentía tan sorprendido por la información si era obvio que esos dos traían algo, o quizá era precisamente por eso, porque estaban encima del otro

"¿Ex? Se veían demasiado cercanos ese día si me lo preguntas."

Felix tomó su comida y antes de retirarse murmuró

"Eso es porque Hyunjin sigue buscándolo a veces. Jisung ya no quiere nada con él, pero parece que cuando Hyunjin se pone ebrio no conoce la palabra _no_."

***

Después de obtener la información que Felix le había brindado sobre Jisung, Chan había logrado comprender varias cosas respecto a su comportamiento y sobretodo acerca de lo encimoso que era con Changbin todo el tiempo.

Si antes lo creía, ahora no tenía duda de que Han debía sentirse atraído por su bajito mejor amigo con cara triangular.

Y no se atrevería a decir que los sentimientos de Han eran correspondidos porque eso era absurdo, pero Chan se había dado cuenta de lo inusualmente cercanos que se habían vuelto Changbin y Jisung.

A veces estaba abierta la puerta de alguna de sus habitaciones y Chan los veía conversar animadamente, casi siempre en el cuarto de Han. El menor estaría acostado en su cama mientras Changbin lo miraba sentado desde la alfombra junto a la base, a veces con su guitarra en mano, otras veces solo ahí sentado y alguna vez lo vio recostado enseguida de Jisung sobre la misma cama.

Jisung era cariñoso, así que siempre estaba abrazando a Changbin o buscando jugar con sus dedos cuando por casualidad estaban sentados comiendo juntos.

La situación no le gustaba nada a Chan para ser sincero.

Ya había tolerado el asunto por demasiado tiempo, iban más de dos meses de escuchar a Changbin decirle

_Oye_ _hyung_ _, voy a ir a beber algo con_ _Jisung_ _, ¿Quieres venir?_

_Oh lo siento, es que quedé de ir con_ _Jisung_ _al río Han este fin._

_Chan_ _hyung_ _, iremos a cenar_ _Jisung_ _y yo,_ _acompáñanos_ _._

Jisung esto, Jisung aquello, ¿Que había pasado con su amistad? Chan aún era el mejor amigo de Changbin, ¿No?

Y si los había acompañado alguna vez, pero se arrepentía porque tenía que contenerse todo el tiempo de poner los ojos en blanco al ver lo juguetón que se ponía Jisung con Seo, era molesto verlo actuar así porque Chan ya sabía que le estaba coqueteando a Changbin, solo que su amigo era demasiado denso para darse cuenta.

Así que pensando en que quizá ya había soportado por demasiado tiempo la situación, decidió hablar con Changbin durante un único momento en que Seo no estaba acompañado de Han porque el chico estaba ocupado haciendo una tarea en equipo en algún jodido lugar lejos del apartamento. Por fin.

Él y Changbin estaban sentados comiendo cuando le dijo casualmente

"He pensado que deberíamos buscar otro roomie."

Changbin alzó una ceja confundido al preguntarle consternado

"¿Para que quieres un cuarto compañero de piso? Eso ya sería demasiado ¿No? Creo que dividiendo la renta entre tres es más que-"

"No, Changbin. Me refiero a un compañero _en lugar_ _de_ Jisung."

Bien, ya lo había soltado por fin, pero contrario a la reacción que esperaba, Changbin solo lo miró con una expresión en blanco antes de preguntar absolutamente consternado

"¿Por qué?"

Él en verdad estaba esperando por una explicación, y Chan no estaba seguro de que decirle "porque le gustas" fuera válida, así que intentó abordar el problema por otro lado

"¿No sientes que es un poco incómodo estar... Ya sabes... con él cerca?"

"No, no realmente. De hecho, me agrada bastante." Changbin entrecerró sus ojos y le preguntó. "¿A ti si te incomoda?"

¿Incomodarle? Chan _odiaba_ estar cerca de Jisung.

"Se siente extraño estar cerca de él."

_Que esté cerca de ti._

Changbin le sonrió en un gesto prácticamente paternal cuando palmeó su hombro y le explicó con paciencia infinita

"Hyung, quizá necesitas acostumbrarte y ya, siempre habíamos sido solo nosotros dos, es normal que sientas que algo no cuadra, pero Jisung es genial. Deberías darle una oportunidad, creo que te caería bien."

Pues él creía muy mal.

Chan empezó a perder la paciencia y por eso le dijo

"Lo dudo, hay algo raro en él."

"¿Algo raro como qué?"

Ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó el coraje suficiente para decirle de una vez por todas

"Raro como la manera en que te mira."

La expresión del menor se mantuvo estoica, pero se veía algo forzada, como si estuviera intentando no lucir sorprendido y Chan solo comprobó que no era cosa suya, Jisung realmente se comportaba raro con Changbin.

Excepto que Seo solo murmuró intentando lucir tranquilo

"Me mira igual que a ti."

_Ja_. Chan negó con la cabeza y respondió ya sin poder contener su frustración

"No, eso no es cierto. A ti te ve con... No sé, como si te _deseara_."

Y esa era de hecho la palabra que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo. Jisung deseaba a Changbin del mismo modo que las abejas a la miel y lucía completamente idiota en el proceso.

Sin embargo Changbin mantuvo su expresión inalterada cuando lo señaló con su índice y le dijo con un tono severo

"No sé que estás sugiriendo, pero si crees que hay que echar a Jisung del apartamento porque piensas que le gustan los chicos, entonces quizá me largue yo también porque no puedo creer que pienses de esa manera tan nefasta."

Eso no había resultado como esperaba, no pensó que Changbin fuera a tacharlo de homofóbico, así que trató de recomponer aunque sabía que sería inútil

"Changbin no me refería a eso. No es el hecho de que le gusten los chicos o no, sino como te ve a ti."

Okay, eso tampoco había sonado precisamente bien.

El menor simplemente negó con la cabeza y dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

"No voy a seguir hablando sobre esto."

Changbin realmente estaba molesto.

***

"A Chan hyung no le agrada que esté aquí."

Changbin giró su cabeza para mirar a Jisung quién estaba recostado a su lado y había dicho aquello con algo de pesar.

Ni como decirle que no, pero Changbin en verdad no quería que Han se fuera, él le agradaba mucho y estaba seguro de que no encontrarían otro roommate que fuera tan fenomenal

"Ha estado un poco susceptible estos días."

Lo cual no era una mentira, el mayor se veía molesto todo el tiempo.

Jisung se encogió un poco más contra el costado de Changbin y murmuró

"Piensa que soy raro."

Raro no era la palabra que usaría el mayor, pero definitivamente él no compartía el pensamiento, así que le explicó

"Es porque es un poco ermitaño, antes éramos solo nosotros dos, aún tiene que acostumbrarse."

Jisung frunció el entrecejo y respondió algo angustiado

"No es eso. Yo no le agrado y no sé porqué, enserio he intentado ser amable."

Changbin lo sabía, por dios, estaba seguro de que hasta Chan lo sabía, solo que no era esa la razón por la que el australiano se comportaba como un idiota.

De hecho, aunque sabía que Jisung quizá se ofendería, decidió que era mejor decirle la verdad antes que permitir que continuara triste y partiéndose la cabeza intentando descubrir la razón del desprecio de su hyung, así que le dijo después de pensar seriamente en lo que implicaban sus siguientes palabras

"Él piensa que me miras diferente."

"¿ _Diferente_ como si quisiera coger contigo?" Changbin lo miró completamente perplejo por lo intuitivo que era, pero Jisung solo sonrió al decir en un tono de broma que se difuminaba un poco con el límite de la coquetería. "Lo hago bastante bien hasta donde me han dicho."

Lejos de sentirse incómodo, Changbin de hecho se rió para pasar la ligera vergüenza que lo atacó y le dijo

"En realidad, nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre."

A Seo no le molestaba la homosexualidad en ningún aspecto, de hecho ni siquiera se sentía incómodo al hablar sobre el tema y ciertamente sentía algo de curiosidad ya que Jisung parecía lucir tan abierto y cómodo con la conversación.

Lo comprobó cuando Han lo miró con sus enormes ojos y le preguntó

"¿Has besado a otro chico?"

"No, nunca." No estaba seguro de qué tan raro era que no hubiera tenido esa clase de contacto con otro hombre considerando que había tenido suficiente oportunidad en fiestas y con varios de sus amigos. Ya que reflexionaba al respecto, se sentía exageradamente curioso. "¿Es distinto de cuando besas a una chica?"

Jisung incluso bufó para exagerar un poco al decir

"Demasiado. Besar a un hombre es... _duro_."

"¿Cómo dices?"

Changbin cada vez se sentía más curioso respecto a todo porque no alcanzaba a entender a Jisung, quién pareció emocionarse al explicar con simpleza

"Las chicas son más suaves y cuando besan con lengua no son tan descuidadas. Esto puede sonar asqueroso, pero los hombres son húmedos y sucios y _tan_ duros al besar, incluso duele un poco la mandíbula, pero solo un poco, además de que es la gloria cuando hay cierto rastro de barba. Esa es en mi opinión la diferencia fundamental entre besar a un hombre y a una mujer."

Han parecía ser un conocedor experimentado del tema, así que Changbin decidió que estaba bien confiar en su perspectiva, aunque teniendo eso como punto de partida, le surgió la duda

"Pero entonces, ¿qué te gusta más?"

"Si beso a una chica una noche no me quejo, pero admito que prefiero a los hombres. La sensación es simplemente diferente en el mejor sentido."

Alzó sus cejas sorprendido y murmuró

"Vaya."

El menor pareció aprovechar tener a Changbin con la guardia baja, pues agregó con un tono casual

"Y es exactamente lo mismo para el sexo."

"¿Te refieres a...?" Jisung asintió haciendo que Seo se ruborizara y soltara una risa nerviosa antes de murmurar. "Eso definitivamente jamás lo he intentado."

Han incluso se miró confiado al responder pasándose una mano por el cabello en un gesto que atrajo por completo la atención de Seo

"Eso si es completamente diferente entre hombres y mujeres."

Quizá era una pregunta tonta, pero el mayor se animó a preguntar de cualquier forma

"¿También prefieres a los chicos?"

El menor solo parpadeó inocentemente y Changbin alzó sus cejas sorprendido

"¿Soy muy obvio?"

Por alguna razón le costaba demasiado trabajo a Changbin imaginar a Jisung en una situación parecida, siempre parecía tan inocente e ingenuo en cierto modo, pero esta careta que le estaba mostrando... bueno, no estaba mal.

"¿Cómo es?"

Y Jisung preguntó en automático

"¿Cuándo estás arriba o cuando estás abajo?"

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y aunque no quiso lucir tan impactado falló al dudar un poco

"Oh... uhm... ambos supongo... ¿cómo es estar arriba?"

No mentiría, se le secó la garganta un poco al ver a Jisung relamerse los labios y decir con tanta seguridad

"Apretado. Como... muy estrecho y caliente, pero no tan húmedo, así que es algo difícil mantener un ritmo. Un poco doloroso, pero no realmente. La fricción es... carajo, es tan buena."

"¿Y cuando estás abajo?"

Lo puso mal mirar a Han cerrar sus ojos e incluso morder rápidamente su labio inferior para murmurar con tono soñador

"Fenomenal. Enserio no hay nada mejor que recibir con alguien que sepa como hacerte sentir exactamente lo que debes sentir."

La curiosidad acabaría con él a ese paso, pero aprovechando la disponibilidad de Jisung para hablar respecto al tema, le preguntó con curiosidad

"¿No duele mucho?"

"Al inicio sí y las primeras veces, pero después..."

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión algo soñadora y perdida tan solo por un mero recuerdo.

Era extrañamente halagador pensar en las palabras de Chan respecto a que Han lo deseaba, Changbin relamió sus labios al imaginar a Jisung bajo su cuerpo y quizá se arrepintió un poco porque definitivamente esa era una imagen que ya no podría borrar de su mente y a la que recurriría sin pensarlo.

Jisung entonces le dijo

"Sabes... ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que Chan hyung está celoso."

El mayor ladeó su cabeza sobre la almohada para poder mirarlo a los ojos más fácilmente

"¿De qué?"

La manera en que Jisung se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada fingiendo inocencia (ahora Changbin sabía que esa inocencia era fingida) hizo que se le acelerara un poco la respiración, en especial cuando dijo con simpleza

"De que pases tanto tiempo conmigo. Yo creo que le gustas."

Eso si le pareció totalmente ridículo, por ello solo se rió al responder bastante divertido con la sugerencia

"Para nada, Chan hyung es mi mejor amigo y además le gustan las mujeres."

Jisung se giró para quedar sobre su costado mirando al mayor a los ojos y con sus rostros demasiado cerca cuando susurró

"Eso dicen todos."

Changbin sintió de nuevo que su respiración se alteró al mirar los bonitos ojos de Han ocultos por algunos de sus cabellos rubios y al mirar el exceso de piel que su camiseta interior mostraba al estar tan abierta en el cuello dejándole apreciar una gran parte de sus clavículas y su hombro casi desnudo, solo pensó en que quería ver más.

Por la mañana siguiente, cuando Jisung estaba ocupado tomando una ducha, Changbin se acercó a su hyung y le dijo

"Sí querías saberlo, tenías razón. A Jisung sí le gustan los chicos."

El australiano no se mostró sorprendido al responder sin muchos ánimos

"Lo sé, Felix me lo dijo."

No estaba seguro de a dónde los iba a llevar esta conversación hasta que Changbin buscó su mirada y le preguntó con una seriedad realmente inusual

"Esto no cambia nada, ¿Cierto?"

Lo sintió como si lo acusara de homofóbico de nuevo, por eso suspiró cansado antes de contestar

"Ya te dije que eso no era lo que intentaba decirte. Era respecto a como se comportaba contigo." El silencio de Changbin lo desconcertó, así que preguntó. "¿Si le gustas a Jisung?"

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue tan ambigua que no supo que demonios hacer

"¿Eso importaría?"

Claro que importaría. Significaría absolutamente todo.

"No lo sé, tendría que considerarlo."

"Aunque fuera el caso... si a mí no me incomoda, a ti tampoco tiene porque hacerlo, ¿Okay?"

Changbin podía decirlo, pero Chan no podía garantizarlo, en especial porque una pregunta más importante lo estaba atormentando: ¿A Changbin le gustaba Jisung?

"Okay."

***

Chan sospechaba cosas, lo sabía, no podía ser una coincidencia.

En cierta ocasión salió de su habitación a la 1 de la mañana y se asomó por el pasillo hacia el fondo para ver las habitaciones de sus dos compañeros de piso, ambas tenían las luces apagadas, pero cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Changbin para llamarlo y no recibió respuesta, volvió a confirmar que algo no iba bien.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la habitación de Jisung, estaba lo suficientemente silencioso el apartamento como para escuchar un muy suave rechinido, podía ser cualquier cosa realmente, pero Chris inmediatamente pensó en que tenía que ser el colchón porque también escuchó un sonido amortiguado que identificó de inmediato como un jadeo y luego escuchó un suspiro.

Por alguna razón se sintió infinitamente traicionado, solo caminó de vuelta a su habitación e hizo todo lo posible por intentar dormir de nuevo, pero su mente era un lío y no sabía qué era lo que sentía exactamente.

Cuando Chan despertó al día siguiente, Changbin ya estaba despierto y cocinándose su desayuno, miró a su hyung con una sonrisa enorme al decir

"Hola Channie, ¿quieres desayunar?"

El buen humor de Seo solo podía ser por lo que Chris había escuchado en la madrugada, no había manera de que fuera por otra razón.

Jisung salió de su habitación con el cabello revuelto, shorts y una camiseta interior simple, pero que le quedaba algo grande en los hombros al parecer de Chan, así que no fue difícil asumir que era de Changbin.

"Hola, Han-ah. ¿Quieres desayunar?" Jisung se acercó por detrás de Changbin para mirar lo que cocía en la sartén y con sus ojos adormilados asintió, entonces la mano derecha de Seo se deslizó en un movimiento tan sutil para abrazar suavemente la cadera del menor, casi como si fuera un gesto natural. "¿Quieres sentarte enseguida de Chan hyung?"

Jisung miró hacia el taburete junto al mayor y sonrió.

El australiano observó cuidadosamente como Changbin le dedicó una mirada discreta de pura angustia al menor antes de que éste asintiera en un movimiento casi insignificante y le sonriera con una satisfacción irreal.

Estaban coqueteando ahí en la cocina justo frente a él y ni siquiera les importaba.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación mientras escuchaba a Changbin preguntar preocupado

"¿A dónde vas hyung?"

A donde fuera y que de preferencia estuviera muy lejos de ellos dos.

"Olvidé que tenía que buscar algo en la biblioteca antes de entrar a clase. Nos vemos luego."

***

Jisung era todo lo que estaba mal entre ellos, desde que había llegado las cosas habían empezado a ponerse de cabeza.

Cuando le dijo que no llevara citas al apartamento, no pensó que fuera a acostarse con uno de sus compañeros de piso como solución a dicha prohibición.

En verdad Jisung lo tenía tan cansado porque no era justo. Changbin debía ser cercano con él, no con ese tonto de Han, maldita sea.

Por eso aceptó sin dudar la invitación de Minho para que fueran a beber algo

"¿Ya vas a decirme porque estás tan molesto?"

"No lo estoy."

Lo cual era una enorme mentira y por supuesto Minho no dudó en decírselo con su característica calidez

"Si, si lo estás. Desde hace semanas, para ser franco y es irritante verte con esa cara de que estás oliendo mierda de perro todo el tiempo."

Chan se pasó las manos por el rostro y bebió de la botella que había dejado sobre la mesa, aún no se sentía lo suficientemente ebrio como para hacer confesiones vergonzosas.

O quizá si.

"Estoy harto de Jisung."

Minho se miró verdaderamente sorprendido cuando le preguntó

"¿Por qué? Changbin parece encantado con él, dice que es un compañero de piso ideal."

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró molesto

"Si, para Changbin es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, pero créeme que Han Jisung es lo peor que llegó a ocurrirnos."

"Suenas tan dramático." Picoteó el brazo de su hyung mientras reía y le preguntó. "¿Qué es lo que hace que te molesta tanto?"

Era más fácil decir qué era lo que hacía Jisung que no le molestaba, pero eso solo sería aún más exagerado, así que le explicó

"Changbin es mi mejor amigo. Es mío, no suyo y estoy harto de que siempre estén juntos, uno encima del otro y... Ugh, solo odio que Jisung me haya robado a Changbin."

Obtuvo un corto silencio como respuesta antes de que Minho soltara una estruendosa carcajada y le dijera bastante divertido

"Hyung, ¿Acaso tienes 6 años? Madura de una vez. Si, Changbin encontró a un buen amigo, pero no puedes enojarte con él por algo así, por supuesto que te sigue queriendo, ustedes son inseparables."

Quizá por eso se sentía tan herido, porque no era solo su percepción; él y Changbin realmente solían ser Unidos hasta que ese estúpido de Han había aparecido en sus vidas con sus ridículas mejillas y sus tontos ojos grandes.

"Si puedo porque a Jisung le gusta Changbin. Él no busca una amistad, intenta seducirlo."

"Creí que a Changbin le gustaban las chicas."

Y así se suponía que era...

"Igual yo, pero el otro día estoy seguro de que estaban juntos... Ya sabes, en la habitación de Jisung y... Solo no puedo más."

Minho lo miró con una ceja alzada, quizá empezaba a preocuparse por lo resentido que sonaba el mayor

"Te lo tomas muy personal."

El australiano se miró tan herido al exclamar

"No es así."

"Claro que sí y aunque fuera de esa manera, ¿En qué te afecta que Changbin se tire a Jisung de vez en cuando?"

¿De vez en cuando? No no no, Chan estaba seguro de que había ocurrido una sola vez. Changbin y Jisung no podían tener algo más fuerte o formal que sexo de una sola ocasión entre ellos, ¿O si? Era absurdo.

De hecho se sentía algo indignado de que Minho lo dijera con tanta facilidad, así que le preguntó algo alterado

"¿Tú también crees que está bien que ellos duerman juntos cuando vivimos tres personas en el mismo apartamento?"

Lee alzó sus manos prácticamente pidiendo clemencia y con una sonrisa de pura diversión murmuró

"Solo digo que estas poniéndote muy sensible con el tema y me parece un poco exagerado."

"No lo es."

Minho se enderezó sobre su asiento y le preguntó con un poco más de seriedad, aunque todavía sonriendo a la expectativa

"¿Tú crees que Jisung corrompió a Changbin para que le gustaran los hombres?"

No le había pasado la idea por la mente, pero ya que Minho lo mencionaba de hecho parecía muy posible. Jisung era tan seductor y fastidioso con su actitud de casanova ingenuo.

Claro que no se lo diría a su amigo, así que solo le dijo

"No, por supuesto que no. Changbin no es así de estúpido o influenciable."

El menor se encogió de hombros y casi le dio un golpe en la frente para que hiciera caso

"Entonces déjalo ir."

"No puedo. Es tan incómodo estar en casa."

Esto era su culpa por haberle sugerido a Changbin la idea de buscar a un tercer compañero de piso, si se hubiera quedado callado seguirían siendo solo ellos dos sin incomodidades.

"Yo creo que solo estás celoso."

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Minho decir eso, pero lo más indignante era que no estaba jugando, él hablaba enserio.

"Estás demente."

Intentó desviar la atención, pero Minho dejó su botella sobre la mesa al exclamar con energía renovada

"No no, en realidad ya que lo pienso mejor... Esa es la única explicación que encuentro. A ti te gusta Changbin, por eso odias tanto a Jisung, porque sientes que te lo ha robado."

Cada palabra era tan absurda que se quedó sin habla por un momento antes de lograr encontrar su cordura para decir

"Al diablo, Minho. No necesito a un psicólogo tan incompetente como tú."

Aunque Minho ni siquiera se vio afectado por sus palabras, pues se tocó la barbilla pensativamente al murmurar

"A no ser que... en realidad sea Jisung quién te gusta."

Eso era estúpido en verdad.

"Okay, definitivamente no te dediques a aconsejar a la gente porque eres malo en ello."

Pero Chan de hecho no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Lee por lo que restó de su salida.

¿Y si le gustaba Changbin? O peor aún, ¿Si le gustaba Jisung? ¿En verdad era peor que le gustara Han o que estuviera tontamente ilusionado con su mejor amigo?

Poniéndolo en un escenario totalmente fatalista, era posible que de hecho le gustaran ambos y entonces ahí si estaría completamente acabado.

Es decir... Hasta antes de que Han apareciera en sus vidas, Chan nunca se había detenido a mirar dos veces a Changbin, pero él era guapo, como jodidamente guapo y con los músculos precisos, pero sobretodo su personalidad, dios... Chris nunca había congeniado tan bien con alguien como lo había hecho con él, definitivamente podían vivir juntos sin acabar odiándose por cualquier idiotez, él enserio amaba a Changbin.

Respecto a Jisung... Si, es verdad que lo encontró muy atractivo desde el día en que lo conocieron. Si Chan quisiera intentar ligarse a un chico, sin duda habría aceptado gustoso que dicho chico fuera Han Jisung porque era lindo y en general su personalidad era agradable; para ser sincero, el único pecado de Jisung había sido encantar a Changbin desde el minuto en que se conocieron, porque ya podía darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo se había ilusionado con Han desde ese momento, aunque pensándolo bien, el verdadero pecado de Jisung había sido aprovecharse de ser tan cautivador para atrapar a Changbin por completo con sus encantos.

Mierda, estaba acabado.

Cuando volvió al apartamento, la imagen que lo recibió hizo que el alcohol en su sangre se evaporara porque no contaba con que sus ojos mirarían semejante escena jamás.

Jisung estaba sentado sobre la cadera de Changbin completamente encajado sobre su cuerpo en el sofá mientras besaba sus labios en la manera más sucia posible y las manos de Seo sujetaban los muslos del menor para presionar sus caderas aún más fuerte conforme suaves suspiros y quejidos abandonaban las bocas de ambos.

La imagen lo golpeó como si de un puñetazo se tratara, tanto que incluso se mareó.

Chan estaba solo un poco ebrio, lo suficiente para ponerlo como de pretexto, pero no tanto como para olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza para llamar la atención de sus dos compañeros que se separaron tan pronto escucharon el ruido sordo.

Ambos menores lo miraron, Seo con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad, y Jisung solo con algo parecido a desafío y expectativa en su mirada que hizo a Chan arrojar sus cosas al suelo para acercarse al sofá.

Changbin se agarró con fuerza de la camiseta de Jisung y con el rostro ruborizado y los ojos glaseados exclamó

"Al diablo con esto, Chan. No me importa que pienses sobre Jisung y tampoco me importa si quieres corrernos del apartamento." Chris lo vio en sus ojos, era el miedo el que estaba hablando por Changbin, aunque después fue su sola determinación la que lo estaba dirigiendo cuando sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a Jisung y continuó. "Él me gusta y no me importa lo mojigato que seas como para no ser capaz de entender que un chico puede gustar de otro chico, pero-"

Chan no olvidaría jamás como se abrieron los ojos de Changbin tan inmensamente que pensó se le saldrían los ojos, así como tampoco olvidaría luego la manera en que los ojos de Jisung se cerraron y un gimoteo escapó de entre sus labios cuando sujetó el cabello de su nuca para jalar su cabeza hacia atrás y ser él quien saboreara su boca.

Estúpido Han Jisung con sus labios demasiado suaves y su boca tan cálida y molestamente seductora.

Miró de reojo a Changbin quien lo miraba con las pupilas completamente dilatadas sin dejar de relamer sus propios labios mientras sujetaba las caderas de Jisung quién se retorcía sobre su regazo por las caricias y mordidas de Chris sobre su boca.

Chan se separó de los labios húmedos de Jisung, que lo miraba con los ojos completamente perdidos antes de decirle a su mejor amigo

"Solo guarda silencio, Changbin, maldita sea."

Entonces lo sujetó del cuello de su camiseta y lo jaló hacia si mismo para robarle un beso sucio y demandante, aunque un poco más suave que el que le había robado a Han.

Ambos merecían un castigo, Jisung por ser tan desgastantemente seductor y Changbin por ser tan débil por los ojos enormes de Han. Aunque ¿Cómo culparlo?

Ya lo pudo reconocer, el sabor en la boca de Jisung era el de Changbin y sintió que se moriría por la realización. Que cosa más sucia que estar probando a su mejor amigo en labios de ese tonto niño demasiado cariñoso y atractivo.

Y repitió la acción con cada uno, porque no lograba cansarse de sus labios, solo quería acabar con esa sensación de ansiedad al pensar en ellos dos juntos dejándolo completamente de lado, porque Changbin ya era suyo desde antes y Jisung era un molesto chico coqueto y demasiado bonito que necesitaba que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar para que dejara de ir por ahí sacando suspiros.

Chan intentaría dejar en claro ambos puntos aunque fuera únicamente con un beso.

Un jodido beso masculino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este oneshot casi llega a las 9000 palabras... La verdad me gustó mucho y me quedé con ganas de escribir más, así que quizá haya una continuación en otro día
> 
> Se que el prompt es Kissing así que me disculpo porque eso quedó completamente para el final hahaha
> 
> En fin, un poco de HyunSung por ahí porque soy débil y admito que sentí refrescante este escrito porque siempre escribo BangHan, pero este ChangSung me gustó 7v7


	12. Day 12: A third wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era extraño estar en el apartamento solo con uno de ellos, pero definitivamente era mil veces más raro estar solo con su mejor amigo... Pensándolo bien, ¿Seguían siendo mejores amigos?

**_ Continuación del día 11:  _ ** **_ Kissing _ **

Los ojos cristalizados de Jisung se cerraron por el esfuerzo, pero para Chan no pasó desapercibida la lágrima que escapó de su ojo derecho conforme se empujaba más profundo en su garganta.

Sintió sobre su erección las vibraciones provocadas por el profundo gemido que intentaba escapar de la boca de Han y al mirar hacia atrás del chico alcanzó a ver a Changbin mordiendo su labio inferior mientras entraba en él manteniendo un ritmo.

Chan acarició las mejillas de Jisung justo antes de sujetar con cuidado su cabeza para llevarse a si mismo hasta el fondo de su cálida garganta.

Han de hecho lo tomó como todo un campeón al controlar sus arcadas y bajando su lengua tanto como fuera posible para hacerle más espacio en su boca enloqueciendo al australiano por completo y provocando que se liberara dentro de su boca tras haber empujado contra su garganta tan solo unas cuantas veces, pero lejos de lo que esperaba, el menor de hecho lo sostuvo por las caderas evitando que se alejara para tragarse hasta la última gota del espeso líquido caliente que bajaba por su garganta.

Han Jisung era el pecado encarnado.

Miró los grandes ojos de Jisung cristalizados por el esfuerzo y luego vio al muy desvergonzado pasarse la lengua sobre los labios antes de sonreírle coquetamente, aunque el gesto no le duró mucho porque Changbin se empujó particularmente fuerte dentro de él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y dejarse caer sobre el sofá mientras Seo se trepaba sobre la parte trasera de sus muslos para embestirlo sin mucha delicadeza.

Chan se quedó sin aliento al ver a Jisung buscar cualquier cosa a la cual aferrarse, la cual resultó ser la muñeca del australiano, y luego cerrar sus ojos mientras gemidos entrecortados escapaban de su garganta con cada estocada de Changbin.

La imagen sería impresionante para cualquiera, en especial considerando lo atractivo que encontraba Chan a Jisung y lo escultural que era Changbin. La escena de sus dos compañeros de piso teniendo sexo era la única que necesitaría en su mente para el resto de su vida.

En cuanto Changbin se liberó dentro de Han, se alejó y dejó un pequeño beso sobre la espalda del menor, un gesto minúsculo, pero que hizo a Chan sentir como si una diminuta espina estuviera molestándolo.

Ya que los tres habían superado su éxtasis post orgasmo, Jisung entrelazó sus dedos con los del mayor de todos y luego soltó una risita cuando miró a Seo a los ojos, una risa de pura satisfacción.

Changbin le dio una nalgada juguetona para hacerlo reír más, aunque luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hyung y con una sonrisa mas bien dudosa murmuró algo de ir a ducharse y huyó de la sala.

Irónicamente, ahora para Chan lo raro era estar cerca de Changbin; ya había superado en cierto modo su barrera con Jisung, pero aparentemente había perdido la capacidad de comunicarse con Seo.

Era extraño estar en el apartamento solo con uno de ellos, pero definitivamente era mil veces más raro estar solo con su mejor amigo... Pensándolo bien, ¿Seguían siendo mejores amigos?

Para Chan lo más contradictorio de todo era que enserio quería estar cerca de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo los miraba y veía el tipo de relación algo más íntima que compartían, sabía que solo por haberlos besado sin control la otra noche y haber recibido de manera oportunista sexo oral de Jisung un par de veces, no significaba que ya fueran algo así como novios, pero Chan enserio quería ser parte de lo que compartían.

Veía a Changbin llegar de sus clases y buscar de inmediato a Jisung para acostarse sobre su cama con él a llenarle el rostro de besos mientras le hablaba sobre su día.

En cierta forma, Chan sentía que haberse acercado íntimamente con ellos solo había hecho que Changbin se sintiera más cómodo con mostrarle su afecto a Han sin temer a ser juzgado, pues cuando se miraban ellos dos, se sentía algo incómodo el no estar seguro de como reaccionar.

Jisung también parecía desconcertado por el distanciamiento de ambos mayores, pero como ninguno hacia el más mínimo esfuerzo por hablar, él tampoco estaba seguro de como hacer para retirar la incomodidad.

***

Era extraño, pero Chan no recordaba la última vez que había hablado con Changbin, y por hablar se refería a algo más que un simple 'hasta luego' antes de salir del apartamento y un tímido 'hey' al volver.

A decir verdad, parecía que él y Changbin ni siquiera vivían en el mismo lugar.

Chan sabía que las cosas debían hablarse y ya, pero tenía miedo de la resolución que pudieran tomar, no le quedaba duda de que su mejor amigo sentía algo intenso por Jisung, pero ¿dónde entraba él ahí?

En cierto modo había intentado dejar que se enfriaran las cosas, iban casi 4 días en los que se las había arreglado para llegar tarde al apartamento y para salir temprano, mucho antes que sus dos compañeros de piso despertaran, pero sinceramente eso no estaba ayudando en nada porque cada vez se sentía más lejano y como si le correspondiera dejarles el apartamento para ellos solos.

Desafortunadamente era fin de semana ya y tenía cosas que hacer, así que no podía solo fingir que tenía que irse a perder el tiempo, por suerte Changbin si tuvo que salir temprano a una clase extraordinaria que un profesor había reagendado en sábado, así que Chan tuvo tiempo para salir de su cueva y buscar algo de comer en la cocina.

Era casi mediodía, pero a juzgar por la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Han, supuso que seguía dormido.

Se dispuso a preparar algo rápido de comer y consideró el hacer suficiente para que ambos menores comieran también, pero no sabía que clase de mensaje podrían interpretar de una acción así.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Jisung se asomó a la cocina y murmuró

"Hola, hyung."

Chan lo miró y le sonrió con cierta pena antes de volver a mirar hacia su comida

"Hola, Jisung. ¿Quieres comer algo?"

El chico se acercó por un costado a mirar la sartén como una ardilla curiosa, tal como lo hacía cada que Changbin estaba cerca de la estufa, y dijo

"Huele increíble..."

Chan aguantó las ganas de estirar su mano para abrazar la cadera contraria y solo respondió

"Hay suficiente para todos, puedo servirte luego."

Apenas iba a alzar el cucharón para darle vuelta al contenido en la sarten, pero de pronto los dedos de Jisung se posaron sobre el dorso de su mano para sujetarla y llevarla cautelosamente hacia su cintura, haciendo que lo abrazara y Han pudiera recargarse contra su pecho manteniendo sus rostros _tan_ cerca.

El mayor lo miró intrigado y sobretodo confundido por la cercanía, aunque Jisung se le adelantó preguntando

"¿Por qué has estado tan raro?"

Los ojos adormilados del menor lo cautivaron tanto que se sintió tentado a abrazarlo para besar cada centímetro cuadrado de sus delgados labios, sin embargo recordó a Changbin y respondió intentando sonar inalterado

"Siempre he sido raro."

"Me refiero a con Changbin." Pensó que Jisung quizá le seguiría la corriente con su broma, no esperaba que fuera tan directo, y de hecho continuó diciendo bastante consternado. "Conmigo siempre te comportaste extraño, pero con Changbin... ¿Qué ocurre?"

Jisung estaba preocupado, lo podía ver en la manera en que su ceño se fruncía y parpadeaba incapaz de comprender la situación, así que decidió que estaba bien decirle la verdad, después de todo debía ser tan confuso para él estando en el medio de todo

"No sé cómo hablar con él ahora que... Bueno, ya sabes."

Ya lo había dicho, algo así.

Jisung simplemente se recargó un poco más contra su pecho, llevó sus dos manos hacia los hombros del mayor y con una expresión neutral le dijo

"Siempre supe que te gustaba."

"¿Cómo?"

Y era una duda sincera, ni el mismo Chan lo sabía.

Han simplemente se encogió de hombros y con una pequeña sonrisa explicó

"Es imposible no amar a Changbin. Hyung es simple y sencillamente encantador, así que es imposible no enamorarse de él. Por eso supe que te gustaba desde el inicio, me parecía extraña la manera en que lo celabas, era tan raro, pero tenía sentido considerando lo cercano que eras con él."

Esa parecía una explicación bastante lógica, Changbin en verdad era encantador y era una excelente persona, Chan realmente no conocía a alguien tan fenomenal como él, así que quizá Jisung si tenía razón.

Ajustó el agarre que mantenía sobre la delgada cintura contraria y sintió la necesidad de decirle

"Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que apareciste tú."

La confusión se reflejó por completo en las facciones de Jisung cuando preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tú también me gustas." Chan le retiró el cabello del rostro usando solo las puntas de sus dedos para hacerlo con delicadeza y continuó. "Desde que te vi en la cafetería por primera vez supe que eras el chico más bonito que había visto jamás, solo que no lo acepté hasta bastante tiempo después."

Las mejillas de Jisung de hecho se tornaron rosadas al escucharlo, pero trató de verse coqueto al responder alzando sus cejas sugestivamente

"Dicen las malas lenguas que soy irresistible."

Si lo era. Benditamente irresistible.

Y como tal, Chan no se resistió a recibir el contacto de los suaves labios de Jisung, de hecho sintió como un suspiro se atoró en su garganta al momento de volver a sentir la boca de Han sobre la suya. ¿Cómo pudo haberse negado a esto durante tantos meses?

A pesar de que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos ahora, Chan sabía que nunca estaba demás tener una confirmación verbal, así que apenas se separaron, llevó una de sus manos hacia el costado del cuello de Jisung para acariciar la delicada piel de la zona con sus dedos y luego le dijo

"Perdón por haber sido tan grosero contigo durante todo ese tiempo."

Jisung le sonrió con tanta simpleza que lo hizo sentir que un peso era retirado de sus hombros, sobretodo al escucharlo decir

"Ya te redimiste, es lo importante." Las manos de Han acabaron juntándose sobre la nuca del mayor para acercar solo un poco más sus rostros y entonces preguntarle en voz baja. "¿Por qué no intentas acercarte a nosotros?"

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero estando entre los brazos de Jisung era imposible huir y sabía que mentir no era una buena opción, así que como ya se estaban sincerando, le explicó

"Siento que ustedes ya tienen algo iniciado, algo que no involucra solo atracción física o sexual y... No quiero que piensen que solo quiero estar cerca por eso. Changbin se ve tan feliz cuando está contigo, te juro que nunca ha mirado a nadie como te ve a ti. No quiero que se vaya a enojar o a pensar que intento robarte de su lado o algo así."

"¿Es eso lo que intentas?"

"¿Qué?"

Miró confundido hacia Jisung, quien volvió a preguntar

"¿Intentas hacer que me olvide de Changbin?"

No pudo evitar sonar completamente alarmado al responder

"No, por supuesto que no. Yo los quiero a ambos... mierda, eso suena tan mal, pero es la verdad. Enserio quiero que estén juntos y... bueno, estar yo con ustedes."

"Entonces únete a nosotros."

Jisung tomó su mano y apagó la estufa, entonces lo llevó hacia su cuarto para recostarse uno al lado del otro sobre su cama, invitó primero a Bang a deslizarse para que quedara del lado de la pared, pero Chan intentó decir

"Jisung, no quiero que Changbin crea que-"

"Somos tres en esto, hyung. Sé que Binnie lo quiere también, pero no sabe cómo acercarse a ti. Déjame ayudarlos." El apodo cariñoso para Changbin incomodó un poco a Chris, pero no protestó cuando Han entrelazó sus dedos y agregó. "Nadie va a ser el mal tercio. Si todos nos gustamos, hay que hacer un intento por hacerlo funcionar ¿Cierto?"

Ninguno de ellos sería el mal tercio porque Chan estaba convencido de que ambos menores tenían algo mucho más serio desde antes.

"Ustedes realmente tenían algo desde antes, ¿No?" Jisung lo miró a los ojos, no parecía alterado, solo curioso de saber más, así que Chan continuó. "Sé que Changbin venía a tu habitación por las noches."

No esperaba que Han lo negara, pero definitivamente no esperaba tampoco que se encogiera de hombros y respondiera con extrema facilidad

"Cómo dije, él es realmente encantador."

Chan estaba convencido de que el hecho de que Jisung fuera tan desvergonzado lo volvía mil veces más atractivo. Quizá ese era su encanto y lo que lo hacía tan irresistible.

Dejó que su mano se posara sobre su cadera para quedar lo suficientemente cerca al decir

"Tú también. Demasiado, me atrevo a decir."

Las manos de Han acunaron el pálido rostro del australiano y con una pequeña sonrisa susurró

"No lo suficiente, me odiabas al inicio."

"Porque soy un imbécil, enserio lo siento."

Jisung se inclinó para besar los labios contrarios y entonces susurró contra su boca

"Yo también los quiero a ambos a pesar de que fuiste tan idiota conmigo... Supongo que me gusta que me maltraten."

Los dedos de Chan se aferraron suavemente a la prominente cadera de Han y con una sonrisa susurró en tono juguetón

"Definitivamente creo que te gusta la mala vida."

Jisung acunó su rostro con cuidado y su sonrisa disminuyó un poco cuando susurró

"Changbin también te quiere."

Chan se desconcertó por la seriedad en su mirada y le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Por como te mira." Ante la mirada confundida del mayor, Jisung solo suspiró y le dijo. "Sé que ninguno se da cuenta, pero hay algo más que solo admiración o amistad entre ustedes, él realmente siente curiosidad por saber que es, pero confía en ti. Precisamente por eso no sabe cómo acercarse a ti ahora que por fin aceptaron que _existe_ algo."

Esa parecía ser la exacta descripción de lo que ocurría entre ellos y Chan lejos de sentirse abrumado, de hecho se sintió tan comprendido que no supo que decir.

Juzgó muy mal a Jisung, el chico parecía ser lo que les faltaba a él y a Changbin para acabar de complementarse. Era gracioso como siempre le fue inculcada la idea de buscar a la chica adecuada para compartir el resto de su vida y en ese momento solo podía pensar en que no buscaba a una mujer, y de hecho se sentía atraído por dos hombres.

El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír por lo contradictorio de todo y susurró

"Parece que sabes mucho sobre nosotros."

"Los he mirado durante este tiempo, créeme que no fue tan difícil darme cuenta. Lo difícil es comprender lo densos que son ustedes."

Chan iba a responder algo, pero se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego a Changbin exclamar

"¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Han-ah estás en casa?"

"¡En mi habitación!" Jisung entonces dejó un beso sobre la mejilla de Chan y le dijo. "Tranquilo, no tienes porque estar nervioso."

Chan quería creerle, pero era mucho más difícil que lo que esperaba.

Los pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y entonces la voz de Changbin mientras decía

"Dios mio, esa clase fue eterna. Solo quería que acabara para volver a casa por fin."

La voz de Seo se apagó un poco cuando vio a su hyung recostado sobre la cama de Jisung, en ese mismo lugar que él ocupaba usualmente y no supo cuál era el motivo considerando que Chan nunca había puesto un pie dentro de la habitación de Han hasta donde Seo sabía.

La sonrisa de Jisung lo distrajo de su anterior linea de pensamiento, en especial cuando estiró su brazo y le dijo

"Entonces ven aquí para poder abrazarte de una vez por todas."

Changbin obedeció y se acercó hasta un costado de la cama dejándose jalar por Jisung para quedar encima de su delgado cuerpo en una posición que no era incómoda ni desconocida para ellos dos, pero su mirada no podía parar de resbalarse hacia el rostro de Chan para verificar que no estuviera reaccionando de mala manera.

Al final se olvidó momentáneamente de su hyung cuando Jisung separó sus labios invitándolo a besarlo en la manera más desordenada y profunda posible, jugando con su lengua y haciendo sonidos de pura satisfacción conforme las manos de Han se sujetaban de su trasero para empujarlo contra si mismo.

Chan por otro lado se sentía tan contrariado que no sabía qué hacer. Estaba odiando lo incómodo y ajeno que lucía Changbin por su presencia, pero verlo estando recostado sobre el cuerpo de Jisung, acorralándolo contra el colchón, besando hasta el último de los pensamientos de Han debido a lo profundo que estaba yendo su lengua dentro de la boca contraria, esa era precisamente la razón por la que se sentía tan contrariado, porque a pesar de que se sentía tan ajeno, también era un espectáculo increíble de observar.

Cuando finalmente separaron sus bocas, Jisung le acarició una de las mejillas a Changbin y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo

"Channie hyung y yo estábamos esperándote."

Changbin recargó su mentón sobre el pecho del menor para mirar a Christopher con una ceja alzada y preguntar genuinamente confundido

"¿De verdad?"

Jisung miró a Chan a los ojos y fue la señal que se suponía debía recibir para decir

"Sí... Jisung y yo estuvimos hablando por un rato mientras llegabas."

Changbin miró intrigado hacia el menor y luego hacia su hyung

"¿Y de qué hablaron?"

Han escabulló de manera casual sus manos bajo la camiseta de Changbin y le dijo

"Hyung preparó algo de comer que huele delicioso. Dijo que lo preparó porque es una de tus comidas preferidas."

Los ojos de Seo volvieron a caer sobre el rostro de su hyung esperando por alguna explicación.

Chan de hecho no estaba seguro de hacia donde se dirigía esto, pero al menos tenía la atención de Changbin y la presencia de Jisung lo volvía menos incómodo, así que supo que tenía que aprovechar la ocasión

"Sí... pensé en que no nos veíamos hace días, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de sentarnos a comer juntos como antes, así que creí que era buena idea hacerlo hoy." Y esperando porque Changbin siguiera siendo el noble muchacho que lo había cuidado y se había dejado cuidar también a si mismo durante todos esos años, agregó con toda la esperanza de que comprendiera el verdadero trasfondo y significado de su siguiente frase. "Te extrañé bastante."

Los ojos de Changbin se abrieron levemente por lo que acababa de escuchar y como si lo único que requiriera fuera algo de motivación, Jisung lo invitó empujando suavemente sus caderas a que se acercara al mayor de todos.

Seo no tardó más que dos segundos en estirarse estando sobre el cuerpo de Jisung para alcanzar el rostro de Chan y besar sus labios con dulzura, no fue para nada como el beso fogoso que había compartido con Jisung, no, con él había sido cauteloso, acariciando su mejilla suavemente con su mano derecha y enterrando sus dedos entre los rizos contrarios solo como si de una caricia se tratara y cuando finalmente se separaron, Changbin quedó recostado con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre Jisung y la otra mitad sobre el torso del australiano, entonces lo miró con una sonrisa aliviada y dijo

"También te extrañé... y _mucho_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arriba el poliamor(?


	13. Day 13: Gazing into each other's eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En cierto modo era como una rutina, no se conocían, pero la presencia de los otros dos estudiantes era reconfortante, casi familiar.

"No están aquí para hacer amigos. Este no es el recreo del reformatorio, así que lo mínimo que espero es que se comporten y que guarden silencio, jóvenes delincuentes."

Si a Changbin le dieran un centavo por cada vez que había escuchado eso, él tendría... Bueno, muchos centavos.

Ya ni siquiera le estresaba ser enviado a detención después de la escuela, si a sus padres no les importaba, a él tampoco.

Lo peor de todo era que las razones por las que lo mandaban a detención eran realmente estúpidas y quizá evitables si el no fuera tan ridículamente rebelde.

La razón de ese día fue llevar una camiseta negra bajo la camisa del uniforme, y quizá el problema era que llevaba abierta la del uniforme para que se viera la tela negra, y además llevaba sus Converse rojas en lugar de zapatos. Okay, si fue su culpa, pero el uniforme era una mierda y si por sentirse cómodo en la escuela debía sacrificar una hora de su tarde, quizá podía soportarlo.

Otras veces se había quedado dormido en clase o había ignorado las tareas, así que los profesores automáticamente lo mandaban a detención sin preguntar razones, por eso era un visitante frecuente del aula de castigo.

Y a pesar de que era molesto escuchar al profesor a cargo dar su discurso acerca de ellos siendo delincuentes juveniles, Changbin ya estaba acostumbrado, así que se dedicaba solamente a mirar los rostros nuevos en el aula.

Normalmente eran chicos que lucían despreocupados y que ya habían visitado antes el aula de detención, pocas veces iban chicos nuevos y que de hecho lucían algo asustados por como los tratarían ahí, pero habían dos chicos que eran clientes tan frecuentes como él de los castigos.

Uno de ellos era menor que él, o al menos Changbin creía haberlo visto pasar los recesos con su amigo Hyunjin que iba un año abajo; para el mayor era intrigante la razón por la que el chico se la pasaba castigado. Parecía un buen estudiante, promedio a decir verdad y aunque no lucía asustado todo el tiempo, Changbin podía decir por su expresión que no estaba de acuerdo con el castigo.

Changbin tampoco estaba feliz con tener que pasar sus tardes castigado, pero sabía que la mayoría de las veces era justo cumplir con una sanción por querer pasarse de listo e ignorar las reglas de la escuela.

A simple vista era difícil para Seo enunciar una razón para que el chico estuviera en detención tan seguido, no lucía precisamente como un delincuente, aunque Changbin estaba convencido de que tenía que ver con los increíbles calcetines de arcoiris que sobresalían demasiado de sus zapatos o con el piercing que a veces traía en su ceja considerando que no se permitían las perforaciones faciales en la escuela. Era refrescantemente rebelde.

Por otro lado, estaba Christopher Bang Chan, él era una leyenda viviente.

Decían que Chan había roto el reglamento yendo regla por regla y que seguía en la escuela solo porque su familia era de mafiosos. Changbin lo dudaba porque muchas reglas implicaban suspensión o expulsión en caso de ser quebrantadas, y Chan realmente no lucía como un chico muy adinerado o mafioso, solo lucía eternamente adormilado y siempre traía sus audífonos puestos escondidos tras la capucha de su hoodie para que nadie lo molestara.

En cierto modo era como una rutina, no se conocían, pero la presencia de los otros dos estudiantes era reconfortante, casi familiar.

Desde que entraban al aula, simplemente se dirigían una mirada para verificar su presencia y entonces tomaban asientos separados.

Changbin nunca supo porque lo hacía, simplemente no era común en él iniciar una conversación y a juzgar por la manera en que ellos se dedicaban únicamente a existir, parecía ser que tampoco eran de muchas palabras.

Por lo tanto, sus interacciones se limitaban a mirarse a los ojos al iniciar el castigo solo para asegurarse de que los tres maleantes de la escuela estuvieran presentes y luego volvían a hacer lo suyo: Jisung miraba perdidamente por la ventana, Chan escondía sus orejas tras la capucha de su hoodie para escuchar musica y Changbin solo miraba el reloj en la pared pasar con una lentitud insultante.

Usualmente no romperían esa rutina, pero hubo un día en que para Seo fue imposible retirar la mirada de inmediato.

Cuando Changbin entró al aula, se quedó hipnotizado por el chico de las calcetas de arcoíris, su cabello usualmente castaño tenía algunos mechones morados esparcidos sobre el mismo y miraba en completo aburrimiento por la ventana recargando su mentón sobre su palma luciendo casi poético.

Quizá se quedó incluso parado en la puerta admirando lo lindo que lucía el chico arcoíris porque de pronto el profesor a cargo dijo

"Bueno ¿Va a entrar o no, Seo?"

Changbin reaccionó y solo asintió antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda y luego le dedicó una mirada a Chan quién también estaba mirando de reojo al chico con cabellos morados, aunque al menos intentaba disimularlo.

Se sintió como abeja persiguiendo a la miel, porque sin pensarlo demasiado llegó a sentarse en la banca justo enseguida de la del pelimorado a pesar de que en el aula solo se hallaban ellos tres y el profesor.

El chico arcoíris lo miró a los ojos y Changbin solo le sonrió encantado al mismo tiempo que señalaba su propio cabello antes de alzar su pulgar en gesto de aprobación sintiéndose completamente fascinado por su actitud rebelde.

El chico arcoíris bajó la mirada apenado, pero con una linda sonrisa entre sus labios en todo momento. Entonces alzó su mirada y le dijo sin preocuparse en caso de que le llamaran la atención

"Gracias."

Changbin sacó un cuaderno de su mochila, acción que el profesor a cargo notó y exclamó

"¿Qué pretendes, Seo?"

"Hacer mi tarea, señor."

El hombre le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza absoluta y luego le dijo sarcásticamente

"Te creería si tú hicieras tarea."

Claro que Changbin no se había ganado su título de delincuente por nada, así que respondió igual de burlón

"Bueno, por algo hay que empezar ¿No?"

El hombre ya no dijo nada, pero Changbin ciertamente no iba a hacer tarea. Solo buscó su cuaderno para arrancar una hoja y escribir

_Luces genial._

Le pasó la hoja cuidando no ser muy obvio y observó la reacción del chico, la cual fue muy tierna, pues sus mejillas regordetas se tiñeron de rojo antes de buscar un bolígrafo de gatitos en su mochila para responderle.

Changbin recibió de nuevo la hoja y leyó en tinta morada

_Gracias, aunque creo que el director no piensa lo mismo._

_¿Por eso te castigaron?_

_Igual que siempre. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?_

_Por quedarme dormido en clase de álgebra._

_Eres amigo de_ _Hyunjin_ _, ¿Cierto?_

_Si, ¿Lo conoces?_

_Si, también es mi amigo. Soy_ _Changbin_ _._

_Oh creo que si te ha mencionado, ¿Tu eres el_ _hyung_ _que ama ir al gimnasio?_

_Creo que si._

_Genial. Soy_ _Jisung_ _._

Era extraño por fin tener un nombre con el cual identificar ese rostro además de chico arcoíris, pero se sintió feliz por ello.

Changbin escribió de nuevo en la hoja

_Me gustan tus calcetas._

Vio la bonita sonrisa que creció entre los labios de Jisung cuando leyó el mensaje, pero cuando iba a responder, el profesor a cargo tomó la hoja de su escritorio y preguntó molesto

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?"

Changbin no tenía miedo de responder, ya estaba castigado de cualquier forma, pero se sorprendió mucho de escuchar a Jisung responder con gran seguridad

"Es mi ensayo de biología."

El hombre lo miró con una mueca prácticamente de desagrado antes de preguntarle con cierta burla

"Han, ¿No se conforma con todos los problemas que ya tiene por hacerse el gracioso durante clases?"

La manera en que Jisung chocó su palma sobre el escritorio para hacer ruido sobresalto a Changbin, aunque más lo hizo cuando escuchó al menor responder bastante apasionado

"No he intentado hacerme el gracioso jamás. Me involucro en temas serios a los que se les debe dar mucha más importancia y nadie podrá callarme al respecto. Yo tengo derechos, se me tiene que tratar con dignidad."

El profesor estaba listo para responder, pero su celular vibró en ese momento, por lo que lo revisó rápidamente y dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

"Vuelvo en dos minutos, ni siquiera se atrevan a moverse."

En cuanto el hombre se fue, Seo miró a Han y le preguntó consternado

"¿Qué hiciste? ¿A qué se refería con lo de hacerte el gracioso en clase?"

"Nada, solo son demasiado sensibles." Jisung pretendía no darle importancia al tema, pero como Changbin seguía mirándolo con una ceja alzada, se animó a agregar. "Okay, quizá discuto un poco cuando los profesores muestran su insoportable homofobia en clases. La semana pasada mi castigo fue por gritarle a la bruja de biología."

Eso no era para nada lo que esperaba, pero la imagen de un activo defensor de la comunidad LGBTQ le quedaba perfecto a Jisung.

Sonrió bastante satisfecho con el título que había asociado al menor y murmuró entre risas

"Rayos."

"Si, la vieja dijo que la homosexualidad era antinatural. Como me hizo reír." Fingió una risa muy exagerada, pero entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el mayor para decirle en tono acusador. "No me digas que eres homofóbico o a ti también tendré que darte un discurso sobre lo mucho que me asquea tu pensamiento."

"No lo soy. En realidad ahora pienso que tus calcetas son aún más geniales que antes porque veo que tienen un significado mucho más profundo."

Jisung miró hacia sus pies donde sobresalían las calcetas coloridas y explicó con gran orgullo

"Es un pequeño signo de insubordinación. Me castigan por no usar el uniforme correctamente, pero sé cuál es la verdadera razón de que me repudien tanto, solo por eso insisto aún más."

Changbin se sentía genuinamente sorprendido, así que le dijo incapaz de esconder lo impactado que se sentía

"No tenía idea de que eras todo un abogado del diablo, siempre pensaba en cuál sería la razón por la que estabas aquí todo el tiempo, pero veo que no eres precisamente un criminal, solo una especie de rebelde."

Han entonces señaló su cabeza al decir con gran determinación

"Por eso hice lo del cabello. Para mayor insubordinación."

"Creí que era por el estilo. Te queda increíble."

La manera en que el rostro de Jisung se tornó rojo furioso fue suficiente para hacer a Seo sonreír, en especial cuando el menor intentó decir excusándose avergonzado

"Esta todo mal pintado, literalmente lo hice anoche en el lavabo de mi casa..."

"Hyung, hey hyung." Chan abrió sus ojos y se retiró uno de los audífonos luciendo incluso un poco cómico por el susto, pero Changbin solo continuó preguntándole con gran naturalidad como si fueran viejos amigos. "¿Verdad que Jisung luce genial con el cabello morado?"

Han estaba sonriendo apenado cuando el mayor de todos asintió y respondió bastante serio, pero espontáneo al mismo tiempo

"Parece una paleta de uva." Jisung se sintió perplejo por un momento debido a la comparación, pero al final él y Changbin se miraron a los ojos y soltaron una fuerte carcajada que hizo a Chan esconderse un poco más en su hoodie al murmurar. "Lo digo enserio... Pero no es un insulto, me gustan las paletas de uva."

Changbin pensó que Chan era demasiado bonito como para ser un mafioso, ¿Enserio no se les ocurrió un mejor rumor a los alumnos?

"Oye hyung, ¿Qué escuchas?"

Chan se veía tan desconcertado por el hecho de que Seo intentaba hablarle que preguntó confundido

"¿Cómo dices?"

Changbin señaló sus audífonos y le preguntó de nuevo

"¿Qué música te gusta? Siempre que te veo traes los audífonos puestos."

Chan miró hacia el audífono entre sus dedos como si se estuviera debatiendo entre si debía o no responder, pero finalmente dijo

"Uhm... Un poco de todo. En este momento estoy escuchando rock clásico."

Changbin alzó sus cejas gratamente sorprendido al exclamar

"Eso es genial."

"Super genial."

Murmuró Jisung encantado también.

Changbin se dio cuenta de como la comisura izquierda de la boca del mayor se alzó levemente, pero seguía medio escondido en su hoodie, así que no era fácil de ver.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y decidió comentar

"¿No les parece raro? Nos hemos visto en esta sala de detención cada tarde por el último año y nunca les había hablado hasta ahora."

Jisung soltó una risa bastante tierna antes de decir divertido

"Este es un día histórico, los tres delincuentes de la escuela han hecho contacto por fin."

Ambos menores se rieron, aunque Chan solo sonrió un poco apenado.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, solo mirándose entre ellos.

"Oye hyung..."

Esa vez fue Jisung quién llamó a Bang, aunque Changbin le dijo solo para fastidiarlo

"¿Si, paletita de uva?"

Jisung sacó su lengua y aclaró fingiendo fastidio

"Le decía a Channie hyung."

Chan se sorprendió demasiado por el confianzudo sobrenombre, tanto que incluso se retiró el otro audífono para escuchar a Jisung más claramente

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué estás aquí siempre? Sé que no eres mafioso como dicen todos, solo eres exageradamente misterioso."

La realidad era que Changbin también sentía gran curiosidad, así que miró al mayor con gran interés esperando por su respuesta.

Bang jugueteó con el audífono entre sus dedos antes de murmurar

"Me castigan por quedarme dormido en clases..."

"A mí igual, dame esos cinco."

Chan chocó tímidamente su palma con la de Changbin, entonces Jisung preguntó

"¿Por qué te quedas dormido? A Changbin hyung aparentemente es porque solo no le interesa, pero ¿Tú?"

Aunque Seo podría haber discutido con Jisung por ello, prefirió esperar pacientemente porque Chan finalmente se decidiera a responder

"Tengo algunos problemas para dormir... Casi nunca puedo hacerlo por las noches, es por eso que sin querer me quedo dormido en clase."

Jisung se puso de pie y arrancó un pedazo de papel del cuaderno de Changbin para escribir algo, entonces se acercó a Chan para entregárselo.

El rubio miró confundido hacia los números anotados y luego vio que abajo decía 'Paletita de uva'.

Miró interrogante hacia el papel y luego hacia Han, quién con una pequeña sonrisa dijo

"Es mi número. Cuando tengas insomnio, llámame y te cantaré para que puedas dormir."

Para Changbin no pasó desapercibida la manera en que Chan tragó saliva con fuerza, entonces lo miraron doblar cuidadosamente el papel para guardarlo en la funda de su celular y decir con una muy pequeña sonrisa

"Gracias, Jisung."

Changbin estaba bastante sorprendido por el gesto, de hecho sintió que se habían puesto tan melancólicos de pronto que preguntó para fastidiar a Han

"¿Cantas bien, paletita?"

Jisung simplemente alzó una ceja y con una sonrisita le dijo

"Ojalá, seguro hago a Channie hyung desmayarse con mi voz y con eso bastará."

Esa vez los tres soltaron una carcajada estruendosa, incluso el silencioso Bang Chan, entonces Changbin alzó su mano y exclamó

"Yo también quiero que me cantes en la madrugada."

Jisung puso los ojos en blanco, pero igual se acercó y rayó el antebrazo de Changbin con tinta morada, escribiendo los dígitos de su número y luego lo adornó con un delicado 'paletita de uva' que hizo a Seo sentir absolutamente satisfecho.

Miró primero a Jisung a los ojos y luego a Chan, que por primera vez se había retirado los audífonos y les estaba sonriendo mostrando sus hoyuelos.

A pesar de las bromas, de hecho si hubo una llamada nocturna esa noche, la primera de muchas, en la que Changbin descubrió que Jisung les había mentido descaradamente: la pequeña paleta de uva en realidad cantaba de maravilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh... Me gustó mucho escribir este oneshot porque los imaginé tal como en las fotos que les puse y quise morir, luciendo como tres criminales pero en realidad siendo unas masitas de amor por dentro :'3 Channie es el que más me hizo derretirme con su hoodie
> 
> Anyway, feliz dia de san valentín, darlings!


	14. Day 14: Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ante los ojos de Jisung, Chris era pura belleza

Chan se miraba en el espejo una y otra vez, pero siempre había algo que no le gustaba.

La primera vez era su cabello demasiado rizado. La segunda vez fueron los jeans muy holgados. La tercera vez fue la camisa que no le quedaba bien en el torso. Y esa última ocasión era por la chaqueta que no combinaba bien con todo su atuendo y no tenía algún abrigo que de hecho funcionara.

Jisung observaba desde la cama del joven como miraba y miraba su reflejo en el espejo sin acabar de sentirse satisfecho, quería decirle que lucía perfecto, que desde la primera vez que había arreglado su cabello ya lucía increíble, pero Chan no habría escuchado aunque lo hiciera.

Al parecer ese sería el atuendo, pues suspiró resignado y tomó su mochila antes de salir de su habitación para bajar las escaleras con Jisung siguiéndolo de cerca, siempre cuidando que no hubieran juguetes tirados en los escalones o agua en el pasillo por el descuido del padre de Chan que salía de la regadera sin secarse adecuadamente.

Era un trabajo difícil, pero había logrado que Chris saliera bien librado de accidentes graves por al menos 17 años... Okay... solo librado.

La vez en que Chan se cayó de un columpio y se fracturó la clavícula, esa fue culpa de Jisung, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con las risas de su humano de tan solo 8 años, tanto que olvidó cuidar que la altura no fuera demasiada y por eso el niño salió volando y se fracturó un hueso. Cabe decir que esa fue una experiencia interesante también para el pequeño Chan porque estaba encantado con lo impresionante que podía hacer sonar su historia cuando sus compañeros de la escuela le preguntaban por el origen de su cabestrillo. El regaño que recibió Jisung no fue tan divertido, Jinyoung dijo que le quitaría sus alas si no se volvía un guardián más responsable.

No es que Jisung fuera irresponsable, era solo que se dejaba llevar por la sonrisa de su protegido y a veces se le olvidaba que tenía que cuidarlo y no divertirse con él.

También admite que hay algunas experiencias que no pudo evitar que Chris pasara por más que intentó alejarlo de ello.

Como esa vez en que fue a su primera fiesta con tan solo 14 años y un chico mayor le ofreció un cigarrillo, Jisung en verdad intentó con todas sus influencias que Chan se alejara, pero su humano era curioso y por eso lo aceptó. Lo tomó y falló rotundamente en su primer intento logrando que el resto de los muchachos ahí se burlaran de él, pero eso fue lo peor, porque entonces Chris lo intentó con más determinación y se había convertido con el paso de los años en una actividad que hacía a veces con algo más de frecuencia. Jisung hacía todo porque entendiera que estaba mal, provocaba que se ahogara un poco con el humo o que a veces la colilla quemara las yemas de sus dedos para que lo dejara, pero Chan lo había encontrado como una nueva forma de coqueteo.

Esa era otra cosa que Jisung no estaba seguro de como tratar. Tenía apenas una centena de años en su espalda y Chrisopher Bang era el primer protegido que le asignaban, así que no tenía idea de como reaccionar a la mayoría de las situaciones que su humano vivía.

Lo miraba hacer hasta lo imposible por encontrar una chica con la cual besarse y luego buscar una habitación libre durante las fiestas a dónde llevarla; solo bastó con la primera noche para que Jisung entendiera lo que su protegido buscaba hacer adentro para no volver a querer estar cerca en esas ocasiones. Sus entrañas se retorcían y sentía que algo le quemaba en la garganta insistentemente al mirar a su protegido desnudo y con una de esas mujeres entre sus brazos.

Después de todo, Jisung lo conocía desde que había nacido, conocía sus miedos, sus sueños, sus gustos y sus más grandes frustraciones; y sabía que el dolor en el pecho que sentía siempre que miraba a Chris con ellas, no era precisamente suyo, sino un eco de lo que el cuerpo del propio chico sentía.

Jisung en verdad solo deseaba poder esconder sus alas y acercarse a abrazarlo, pero enserio, un abrazo donde Chris pudiera sentir su pecho y sus manos en su espalda.

Sin embargo, las criaturas como Jisung tenían terminantemente prohibido materializarse en el mundo de los terrenales y la única vez en que lo había hecho, fue por una razón extraordinaria.

Chan estaba en una fiesta, normalmente era un buen chico... algo así, pero en esa ocasión estaba bebiendo completamente fuera de control y acabó besándose en el baño con un chico desconocido que se bajó los pantalones y lo hizo arrodillarse frente a él.

Jisung no sabía qué hacer porque si se aparecía en el lugar podrían incluso quitarle sus alas por romper las reglas y entonces en verdad ya no podría cuidar de su humano de ninguna manera y, tampoco lo diría porque eso sería romper otra regla y aparentemente ya estaba siendo bastante desobediente hasta ese momento, pero Jisung amaba a Chan, no era esa sensación de querer protegerlo a toda costa con la que los demás ángeles se expresaban sobre sus humanos, Jisung en verdad sentía un amor indescriptible por su protegido. Amaba verlo sonreír, le dolía cuando estaba triste, él lloraba cuando Chan sufría, era como si tuvieran una conexión verdadera y como si no hubiera sido un protegido asignado al azar, pero Younghyun le decía que era porque Chris era su primer humano, que el primer protegido jamás se olvida y siempre se siente como si fuera el único.

Quería creerle porque estaba seguro de que esos primeros 17 años se habían pasado volando y que no podría tolerar cuando llegara el momento en que tuviera que romper la conexión con su humano.

El punto es que Jisung no pudo evitar que el sujeto lograra su cometido a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible porque a Chan se le pasara un poco la intoxicación por el alcohol y que pudiera empujar al imbécil, quien no estaba mucho más sobrio que él; pero no pudo detenerlo y Jisung quizá rompió una regla al influir en ese muchacho para hacerlo caer en la inconsciencia y que dejara a su humano salir corriendo del lugar.

Jisung siguió a Chan en todo momento, por eso lo vio mientras derramaba cada lágrima y escuchó cada sollozo quejumbroso que escapó de sus labios conforme empujaba gente para salir de la casa y correr tambleándose hacia ningún lugar en específico, o al menos eso pensaba Jisung que cuidaba que su humano no fuera a tropezarse por lo mareado que iba.

Chris se detuvo a vomitar con fuerza una vez alcanzó la calle, Jisung sintió el calambre en su propio abdomen conforme su protegido vaciaba el contenido de su estómago, y luego lo vio correr hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron más y continuó caminando sin detenerse casi siendo arrollado una vez por un auto, pero sin dejar de llorar hasta que finalmente llegó al que parecía ser su destino: el puente Banpo.

Jisung observó cuidadosamente cada movimiento de Chan, vio como miraba insistentemente hacia el agua que golpeaba los pilares del puente y luego lo miró empezar a llorar de nuevo.

Chan era un niño ante los ojos de Jisung, solo tenía 17 años y no tenía porque andar bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana ni teniendo aventuras sexuales en baños sucios. Él era mucho mejor que esto y Jisung sintió que algo dentro de él se estaba quebrando, porque eso solo podía significar que su trabajo como protector había sido un verdadero fiasco.

Conforme se empezaba a trepar por la barandilla, sintió la presión en su pecho y el miedo corriendo por sus venas tal como corría a través de las de Chris.

Esa vez, Jisung olvidó por completo el hecho de que seguramente le quitarían sus alas y no le importó materializarse para correr el par de metros que lo separaban de la barandilla para sujetar a su humano del brazo e impedir que cometiera alguna estupidez.

Chan se sorprendió tanto por sentir que lo sujetaban que Jisung temió que cayera por la impresión, pero el humano de hecho parpadeó varias veces intentando mirar al chico que estaba sujetándolo para que no cayera y lo escuchó decir

"Por favor, vuelve de este lado de la baranda."

Los ojos inundados en lágrimas de Chris hicieron que sus propios ojos se cristalizaran al escucharlo decir

"No entiendes."

Jisung afianzó el agarre sobre el brazo de su humano y le dijo completamente seguro

"Si te entiendo, como no tienes una idea."

"Ni siquiera sabes quién soy ni que me pasa."

Jisung tuvo que morder su lengua para no decirle que de hecho si sabía perfectamente quien era él y lo que le pasaba, que lo sabía desde el día en que había nacido.

En lugar de eso le pidió

"Entonces dímelo, pero por favor... Con ambos pies sobre el concreto, ¿Si?"

Chan tragó con fuerza y luego tras mirar a Jisung a los ojos, asintió antes de bajar de la baranda.

El ángel suspiró aliviado y no se atrevió a soltar su mano a pesar de que ya no estaba en peligro de caer, de hecho decidió preguntarle ya que no podía escuchar los pensamientos de su humano por lo turbulentos que estaban

"¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así?"

Los ojos de su protegido empezaron a lagrimear de nuevo cuando intentó explicarle

"Me siento tan avergonzado..." Trató de limpiarse el rostro empapado en lágrimas al susurrar. "Hice cosas que no me enorgullecen con otro hombre. Debes creer que soy un asco."

"No es así, jamás podría."

Ante los ojos de Jisung, Chris era pura belleza, jamás podría causarle asco o algo parecido, pero su humano soltó un sollozo doloroso al murmurar

"Claro que sí... está mal porque en el fondo sé que me gustó. Soy un degenerado, estoy tan mal."

Jisung en verdad no entendía porqué Chan pensaba que estaba mal que le hubiera gustado, es decir, lo que estaba mal era el contexto en el que había acabado de esa manera.

Se acercó para limpiar el mismo las lágrimas del joven tal como siempre había deseado hacerlo durante años y prácticamente lo regañó

"No lo estás. Te gustó involucrarte con un chico, ¿cuál es el problema? Eso no te vuelve un degenerado ni una mala persona."

Chris se vio algo sorprendido por la osadía de ese extraño de cabellos castaños para limpiarle el rostro, pero el toque no se sintió incorrecto, incluso pareció un poco familiar, lo suficiente para darle la confianza de decir

"Ese es todo el problema, ¿No lo ves?"

Jisung señaló la baranda y con todo el dolor del mundo le preguntó

"¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?"

Chan se encogió de hombros antes de susurrar

"No quiero sentirme así."

Las emociones de su humano eran un revoltijo en ese momento, volviendo imposible para Jisung distinguir a qué se refería, así que le preguntó confundido

"¿Así cómo?"

"Sucio."

Y ahí fue cuando se molestó, ¿De dónde había sacado Chris una idea tan estúpida?

Entrelazó sus dedos mientras decía consternado

"¿Por qué dices algo así? Tú no estás sucio, tu alma es pura."

Su humano negó con la cabeza bastante incrédulo e incluso bufó al murmurar

"No sabes lo que dices."

"Si lo sé..." Tuvo que contenerse de decirle que él de hecho podía ver su alma y que en verdad era muy pura, un poco lastimada por los errores que había cometido, pero no había maldad en ella. La culpa lo invadió al razonar que él había sido irresponsable al no evitar que Chris acabara envuelto de semejante manera con ese tipo y le dijo. "Perdóname, es mi culpa que haya ocurrido esto."

Chris lo miró a los ojos tan confundido, pero no soltó su mano a pesar de ello cuando preguntó

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Nos conocemos?"

"No. De hecho no deberías conocerme y ya que estás intoxicado con alcohol en este momento, lo más seguro es que por la mañana no podrás recordarme."

Una pena porque Jisung en verdad deseaba que pudiera hacerlo, pero un alivio porque si Chris llegara a reconocerlo, sería su fin ante Jinyoung.

Su humano lo miró completamente consternado cuando le preguntó

"¿Quién eres?"

Alguien que lo amaba profundamente y que quería cuidarlo a toda costa.

Sabía que era un riesgo, pero se atrevió a decir

"Digamos que estoy encargado de cuidar de ti."

Los ojos de Chris se abrieron en clara estupefacción cuando exhaló con fuerza antes de preguntar

"¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda?"

"Algo así." Contuvo sus ganas de abrazar a su humano contra su pecho y prefirió aclararse la garganta antes de decir con mucha mayor firmeza. "Ahora tienes que descansar, Christopher y debes prometer que no volverás a beber de esa manera. ¿Crees que puedo proteger tu hígado para toda la vida?"

Sintió la impresión que sus palabras habían provocado en Chan y se sintió aliviado de que al menos eso sí pareciera capaz de comprenderlo y atender a su petición, sin embargo vio a Chan parpadear repetidamente al preguntar

"Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Aunque Jisung quería decirle que era porque había estado ahí con él desde el momento en que sus padres habían decidido que Christopher Bang Chan era el nombre adecuado y que él se había regocijado porque era un nombre demasiado hermoso para un bebé tan especial como él, tuvo que contenerse de decirle que incluso desde antes de que naciera había hecho hasta lo imposible por cuidar de su madre embarazada para que no le ocurriera nada a él, pero entonces decidió no decirle más. No era correcto.

Con un extraño dolor en su pecho murmuró

"Soy un viejo conocido."

La mirada del humano se suavizó antes de que preguntara con mucha más confianza

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

No supo de dónde le nació decir una pequeña mentira

"Han."

No quiso saber si Younghyun o hasta el mismo Jinyoung lo estaban viendo en ese momento, pero al menos no podrían llamarle la atención por eso.

Jisung acompañó a Chan hasta su casa, lo habría hecho de cualquier forma, pero no estando en su forma física, así que caminaron por varios minutos en los que el ángel se sintió extasiado por tener los dedos pálidos de su protegido entre los propios y por tener por fin la oportunidad de percibir la paz en los pensamientos del humano sabiendo que él era la causa de esa calma.

"¿Te veré de nuevo?"

Jisung tuvo que decirle la verdad, él no lastimaría a Chris con una mentira, así que susurró

"No lo creo... Pero no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti siempre."

"¿Siempre?"

Han asintió y entonces solo se aseguró de verlo entrar a su casa. Se quedó parado en la banqueta hasta que la luz del corredor se apagó y finalmente se deshizo de su cuerpo físico.

Younghyun fue por él esa noche hasta la residencia Bang y por supuesto lo regañó

"¿Tienes idea de la clase de problemas que pudiste haber tenido por esto?"

Lo sabía, seguro iban a quitarle sus alas, pero no le importaba porque a pesar de ya no estar en su cuerpo físico, podía jurar que aún sentía el fuerte latido de su corazón contra sus costillas, le había encantado esa sensación de cosquilleo sobre sus mejillas, labios y pecho cuando estuvo cerca de Chris.

Jinyoung podía mandarlo al infierno si quería, Jisung se sentía feliz con sus decisiones.

"Él necesitaba ayuda."

Pero Younghyun no estaba tan de acuerdo, pues negó con la cabeza exasperado al decir molesto

"Eres un irresponsable, Jisung."

"Lo sé."

Y esto era raro porque normalmente no le importaría tan poco que Younghyun luciera así de enojado con él, no le daba importancia realmente a los regaños y llamadas de atención de Jinyoung y del resto de los arcángeles, pero cuando Younghyun se enojaba siempre lo sentía como un fallo real.

El ángel mayor lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos cuando susurró

"Jinyoung no debe enterarse jamás de lo que has hecho esta noche o te desterrará."

"¿Aún no lo sabe?"

Y Jisung estaba en verdad confundido, nada se le escapaba a ese arcángel.

Vio en ese momento como el ceño del otro ángel se frunció al exclamar indignado

"No, ¿Acaso creías que no iba a distraerlo? Eres un completo tonto, pero eso no significa que no quiera protegerte. Por favor ten cuidado cuando vayas a cometer estupideces como ésta ¿Quieres?"

Younghyun cuidaba tanto de él, había sido así desde que se convirtió, y se sintió mal al causarle tanto estrés, como si no tuviera suficiente con su propio humano irreverente. Ese chico americano le daba cada dolor de cabeza al ángel mayor.

Por otro lado, ya que Jisung podía sentir ecos de lo que su humano sentía y tener rezagos de los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, supo que por la mañana siguiente Chan creía haber alucinado o tal vez soñado tener una conversación con un chico de mejillas abultadas y ropa blanca; en el fondo, el ángel se sentía feliz porque su amado humano lo recordaba, incluso aunque creyera que había sido un sueño y se puso aún más feliz cuando con el paso de las semanas, Chan dejó de beber y de asistir a fiestas alocadas.

Sus amigos insistían mucho para llevarlo a lugares, pero Chan siempre les ponía algún pretexto para no ir; ese tonto de Yugyeom era el peor de todos, Jisung detestaba al chico porque le dificultaba en exceso su trabajo y sabía que era el que hacía sentir a Chris más culpable cuando se negaba a hacer algo "divertido".

Pero su humano ya tenía mucha mayor fuerza de voluntad. Él estaba haciendo caso al regaño de Jisung y le estaba facilitando por fin su trabajo como guardián.

Los dolores de cabeza por la preocupación permanente habían desaparecido por fin, aunque por supuesto que aún habían días en los que recibía sorpresas que lo descontrolaban un poco.

***

El día en que Chan conoció a Changbin, su corazón empezó a latir como loco y Jisung sintió el golpeteo en su propio pecho.

Chan iba en el autobús hacia la universidad cuando vio a este muchacho de cabello negro usando audífonos y mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

El corazón de su protegido se aceleró de una manera casi ridícula solo por mirarlo y Jisung lo sintió, así como sintió el cosquilleo en su abdomen y la falta de aliento.

El ángel por un momento no había captado lo que le pasaba a Chan, pero al notar que su mirada estaba puesta sobre ese chico, un calor inusual que no le pertenecía a Chris empezó a recorrer su rostro y cuello, así como un hormigueo en sus extremidades.

No le había gustado la sensación que había tenido Chan al mirar a este chico, ¿Por qué había ocurrido eso? Nunca antes en su vida Chris había reaccionado así al mirar a alguien más, era casi como una reacción de miedo pero sin la horrible sensación de desasosiego, sino con una muy molesta necesidad de sonreír sin control.

Chan miraba al chico discretamente, siempre intentando disimular la sonrisa y los suspiros que le provocaba, pero Jisung sintió que todo dentro de él se revolvía el día en que su protegido cambió de lugar en el autobús para quedar justo a un lado del chico pelinegro y entonces ponerse a buscar una canción en su celular, pero haciendo hasta lo imposible por dejar la pantalla a la vista del chico quien de hecho tardó un poco en mirar lo que Chan desesperadamente intentaba hacer lucir casual y entonces lo escuchó decir

"Esa canción es genial."

El ángel vio las mejillas sonrojadas de Chan y aunque enserio estaba esforzándose por saber que cruzaba por la mente de su humano, era incapaz de distinguir todas las emociones.

En realidad se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera Chris sabía que era lo que sentía, pues el único pensamiento que Jisung pudo discernir fue el de " _no puedo creer que enserio funcionara_ ", y vio a su humano cuando empezó a balbucear mientras sonreía de manera enorme

"Yo... Ah... Si. ¿A ti- quiero decir... Te agradan? Ya sabes, este tipo de bandas, digo."

"Si. Me encantan." Pero entonces el chico retiró la mirada apenado y murmuró. "Lo lamento, vi tu pantalla sin querer, fue grosero y entrometido de mi parte."

"No, no para nada, en realidad... Ya sabes, es genial conocer a alguien con buen gusto musical."

Las entrañas de Jisung se retorcieron en una manera molesta que provocaba cosquillas, pero también sintió punzadas, sabía que la primera sensación era de Chan enteramente, pero no sabía que hacer con ninguna de las dos, y menos supo que hacer cuando las manos de su protegido empezaron a sudar sin control y el revoloteo en sus entrañas podría hacerlo vomitar de pronto cuando el chico dijo

"Te había visto antes, vas al distrito Hongdae, ¿No?"

Enserio Jisung incluso se enojó por la reacción tan ridícula y atontada de Chan al escuchar al chico mencionar aquello, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia desde antes.

"Si, es verdad. También te había visto antes por aquí. ¿Estudias en Hongsik?"

"Si. Negocios, ¿Y tú?"

Chan sonrió emocionado antes de responder

"Música."

El chico sonrió e incluso relamió sus labios cuando retiró la mirada para murmurar

"Eso es asombroso. Mucho mejor que estudiar sobre finanzas y administración, definitivamente."

Chris se puso tan nervioso por el cambio de humor en el muchacho que buscó rápido una manera de consolarlo

"Hey, todos deberíamos conocer sobre esas cosas, son muy necesarias."

"Quizá, pero todos deberíamos hacer también lo que nos apasione."

En ese segundo en que se encontraron sus miradas y que el pelinegro lo miró con una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa, Jisung sintió como el corazón de Chan estuvo cerca de escapar de su pecho por el asombro.

Se miraron a los ojos antes de que su protegido finalmente tomara el valor suficiente para sonreír y decir

"Soy Chan."

"Changbin."

En ese momento si entendió perfecto los pensamientos de su humano: " _Claro que debía tener un nombre único e increíble._ _Changbinnie_."

Otra vez Jisung se sintió molesto y solo por coraje usó sus influencias para empujar al chico pelinegro y que se golpeara el costado de su cabeza contra la ventana sacándole un quejido y haciendo a Chan preguntar preocupado

"¿Estás bien?"

Pero lejos de quejarse o incluso llorar, Changbin simplemente se rió al decir

"Si, no se que pasó, creo que no dormí muy bien y estoy experimentando las consecuencias de mi irresponsabilidad."

Chan se rió ante eso en una manera tan bonita que hizo que de nuevo las entrañas de Jisung se revolvieran y luego los vio despedirse cuando llegaron a la parada porque tuvieron que tomar caminos distintos para ir a sus respectivas escuelas, sintiendo él también la ansiedad de su protegido por no saber si había dejado una buena impresión en Changbin.

Jisung no sabía qué hacer, pero luego vio a su humano dar vueltas encantado mientras sonreía y abrazaba sus manos contra su pecho sintiéndose feliz antes de correr dando saltos a su primera clase del día.

A partir de ese encuentro, cada mañana Chan buscaba a Changbin con la mirada al subir al autobús, el estudiante de negocios le apartaba un asiento y si no había logrado hacerlo, se quedaba de pie junto al chico rubio para hacerle compañía y hablar. Jisung se daba cuenta perfectamente de como ese ventajoso de Changbin aprovechaba cuando el autobús se frenaba o giraba para acercarse al cuerpo contrario, siempre acababa juntando su pecho al brazo de Chan momentáneamente en movimientos que aceleraban el pulso de su protegido y que hacían que un pensamiento invadiera su mente: " _por favor que se acerque más._ "

Jisung solo los miraba molesto desde un lado y percibió perfecto como el pecho de Chris retumbó con fuerza irracional cuando Changbin sugirió tímidamente

"Si me pasas tu número, podría mandarte algunas canciones que me agradan."

Fue como si algo dentro de Chan hubiera hecho corto circuito porque los pensamientos del humano fueron tan erráticos y acelerados que incluso marearon a Jisung antes de que Christopher dijera emocionado

"Si, seguro que si."

Entonces Jisung empezó a sentir en su propio estómago un revoloteo masivo cada vez que Chan hablaba por teléfono o recibía un mensaje de Changbin. Siempre que sus manos se rozaban al ir juntos en el autobús y las sonrisas compartidas cuando a Chan no le importaba llegar tarde a sus propias clases con tal de acompañar a Seo hasta su aula para despedirse con una dulce sonrisa y con la promesa de encontrarse luego para almorzar juntos.

Pasaron dos meses de salidas "amistosas" en las que Jisung parecía ser el único capaz de escuchar los pensamientos erráticos de Chan, inseguros, pero simultáneamente emocionados y ansiosos por recibir cualquier pizca de atención de Changbin.

Siempre eran ellos dos solamente, pero entonces una noche Chan lo invitó a acompañarlo a un bar junto con sus amigos.

Jisung volteó a ver al resto de los amigos de su protegido y casi gritó desesperado "¿Cómo es que no se dan cuenta?"

Era tan obvio como Changbin sujetaba la mano de Chan por debajo de la mesa y como se miraban con dulzura extrema ignorando a todos los presentes.

El tipo de miradas que Jisung no toleraba porque le dolía el pecho y no estaba seguro de si era por los celos que sentía de Changbin o por lo fuerte que latía su corazón también por culpa de ese tonto de Seo.

Por eso a veces se comportaba un poco infantil y usaba sus influencias para hacerlo tropezar o estrellarse con algo, Jisung reía complacido mientras Younghyun a veces lo miraba con desaprobación y Chan se acercaba preocupado a Changbin para ayudarlo.

Y maldita sea, quizá sus planes no estaban dando resultado.

***

Para Jisung ya era normal sentir la revolución en el estómago de su humano cada vez que Changbin estaba cerca, pero lo que sintió la noche en que Chan besó al otro muchacho, fue una sensación inexplicable y tan intensa que el ángel no sabría describir.

Chan besó a Changbin por primera vez una noche en que habían ido a cenar y luego a pasear un rato por ahí solo caminando sin parar y conversando hasta que fue tan tarde que Seo miró el reloj y con menos ganas que las deseadas dijo que debía volver a casa.

Chan lo acompañó a su casa en medio de ese vecindario de gente adinerada y cuando llegaron a una hermosa casa de fachada tipo inglesa con el frente blanco, Changbin se miró un poco abrumado por su propia vivienda y murmuró

"Esta es mi casa, ya sabes dónde vivo."

Chris se sintió algo intimidado por la imponente casa antes de susurrar

"Es bonita."

Pero Changbin de hecho se encogió de hombros y murmuró casi hastiado

"Si, supongo que si."

Chan miró la fachada de nuevo antes de regresar sus ojos hacia Changbin que lucía demasiado bonito bajo la luz blanca de la farola en la entrada, hacia un poco de frío a pesar de que estaban a días de que iniciara el otoño, así que la nariz del pelinegro estaba un poco roja y sus ojos algo glaseados por la brisa que se burlaba de ellos alborotando mechones negros y los propios rizos rubios acompasadamente.

Changbin era lo más hermoso de esa noche.

Fue ahí, en el pórtico de una casa demasiado elegante donde Chan se armó de valor al punto en que su mente se mantuvo calmada por primera vez al tratarse de Changbin y Jisung no pudo escuchar ningún pensamiento realmente, solo podía mirar como si fuera a través de los propios ojos llenos de ilusión de Chris hacia Changbin, y de pronto le robó un beso rápido en los labios que Seo no alcanzó a prepararse para recibir.

Fue un contacto muy rápido que dejó congelados a ambos humanos y a Jisung incapaz de reaccionar, pero en cuestión de un par de segundos, con timidez Changbin jaló a Chris de la manga de su chaqueta para que se acercara y dejar un suave beso sobre la comisura de los labios del mayor.

Fue ahí cuando la calma mental de Chris se fue al diablo desatando una tormenta en sus pensamientos al punto en que retumbaban palabras descontroladas dentro de la cabeza de Jisung y hasta sentía cada caricia sobre la piel de Chris como si fuera propia, así como el cosquilleo en sus labios.

Se sentía tan extraño como su humano, él verdaderamente volvió flotando a casa de Chan esa noche, pero sintió la rapidez con que la sangre se bombeaba por las arterias de su protegido luego de haberse besado con Changbin quien le dijo casi desesperado

"Chan, por favor no me dejes jamás."

Su protegido le besó la frente con una dulzura irreal y solo susurró con el latido de su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra sus oídos

"Nunca. Jamás volverás a estar solo, no mientras dependa de mi."

Jisung entonces con el tiempo comprendió muchas cosas, entendió el dolor que colmaba al alma de Changbin, vio las carencias que tenía, pero también el profundo amor que sentía por su protegido.

El humano pelinegro venía de una familia muy adinerada que tenía grandes expectativas de él, siempre mirando por su futuro, tomando decisiones y buscando que fuera el hombre que esperaban.

Changbin había logrado desafiarlos en ciertas cosas como el estudiar en una universidad dentro del país en lugar de ser enviado a alguna institución prestigiosa en el extranjero, pero había otras en las que le había sido imposible negarse como el tener que estudiar negocios.

Chan era como un santuario para Changbin, con él no se sentía juzgado en ningún sentido, de hecho podía expresar su alma artística y hacer todo con calma porque Bang no esperaba nada además de amor y comprensión a su lado.

Era curioso porque Jisung no podía detectar la más mínima pizca de maldad en el alma de Seo, el chico era genuinamente bueno, un poco asustado y enojado por el tipo de decisiones que le negaban tomar, pero era un buen chico.

Cómo siempre, Jisung estaba cerca de ellos para cuidar de Chris, así que estuvo presente cada vez que ambos estaban reunidos en la habitación de su protegido o en la de Seo y escuchaba sus conversaciones que se daban de manera tan espontánea mientras Changbin jugaba con los dedos contrarios, escuchó los versos que Seo le mostró a Chris en los que expresaba los sentimientos que había tenido en momentos realmente oscuros de su vida, estuvo ahí cuando Chan tocó en su guitarra y en su teclado las canciones que había escrito para él, también estuvo cerca durante cada beso y abrazo en el que se susurraban palabras amorosas y en el que sujetaban sus manos discretamente bajo las mangas de sus abrigos en medio del frío a pesar de recibir algunas miradas extrañadas de la gente a su alrededor.

Bueno, pero ¿Cómo culpar a Chan por haber caído profundamente enamorado de ese muchacho? Tenía una risa tan contagiosa, su sonrisa iluminaba todo y su alma era tan pura que se notaba a millas que el chico no iba a hacerle el más mínimo daño a Christopher.

Entonces cada ocasión en que Changbin y Chan estaban juntos, Jisung se quedaba cerca como siempre y de hecho podía sentir fantasmas del tacto de Seo sobre la piel de su protegido, tal como en esa primera vez en que estaban en la habitación de su humano, quién tras haberle robado un beso en los labios a su novio, susurró con el corazón acelerado

"Te amo."

Jisung lo sabía, estaba seguro de que era cierto y sintió como el miedo en Chan se evaporó cuando Changbin acunó su rostro y susurró de vuelta

"Yo también te amo."

Hubo sonrisas con ojos cristalizados y risas nerviosas, entonces se besaron incapaces de ocultar las medias lunas entre sus labios, sonriendo y suspirando contra la boca ajena mientras sus corazones acelerados peleaban por salir de sus pechos.

Las manos de Chris pasaron del rostro de Changbin a su cintura y luego a sus caderas, entonces la respiración de su protegido se cortó cuando el pelinegro metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Chan.

Jisung reconoció el calor que empezó a invadir a Chris, lo reconocía de las veces en que se encerraba en una habitación con alguna chica en las fiestas, pero contrario a las otras veces, Chan estaba ansioso como si el tacto sobre su piel quemara.

Sus manos entonces también empezaron a explorar por debajo de la ropa de Changbin mientras sus labios se perdían en la piel de su cuello y súbitamente ninguno traía ya camisa cuando se treparon a la cama y se enredaron en el cobertor sin dejar de acariciarse.

Jisung cerró los ojos en cuanto escuchó el primer gemido agudo de Changbin y solo se alejó en busca de Younghyun cuando Chris gimoteó en medio de un suspiro.

A pesar de que huyó de la habitación, escuchó cada pensamiento asustado de su protegido, las palabras temblorosas de Changbin y sintió como se erizó la piel de Chan con cada roce mientras susurraba "te amo" una y otra vez.

Sobretodo sintió la felicidad inaudita que se apoderó de Christopher luego de que el calor desapareciera y que solo se quedara recibiendo besos sobre su rostro.

Chan era feliz y Jisung se sintió solo un poco contrariado.

***

Desde que los padres de Changbin habían accedido a que su hijo se mudara a un apartamento para empezar a vivir de manera independiente, ambos humanos prácticamente vivían juntos, pues Chan dormía casi todas las noches en el apartamento de su novio.

Jisung ya había aprendido a distinguir los momentos en que su humano y su novio empezaban a ponerse íntimos, así que solo se alejaba cuando entendía lo que iba a pasar, aunque por supuesto no podía evitar sentir los temblores y escuchar los pensamientos de Chris durante esas ocasiones.

Pasaba todo el tiempo enseguida de Chan, así que había aprendido a reír junto con ellos con sus bromas y juegos, pero también le había tocado presenciar cosas desagradables.

Como esa vez en que la pareja fue al centro comercial a buscar una camisa que necesitaba Changbin y unos brutos los insultaron al ver que iban con sus manos entrelazadas.

Jisung sintió tanta ira en ese momento, pero aunque intentó usar sus influencias para hacer que esos sujetos los dejaran en paz, Chan simplemente jaló de la mano de su novio para que lo siguiera hacia el lado contrario.

Changbin estaba molesto e iba despotricando acerca de todo lo que odiaba de vivir en una sociedad tan homofóbica, pero Chan simplemente le pidió que se calmara y que respirara porque eso era algo que no iba a poder cambiar.

Por su parte, Jisung se recargó contra el cristal mientras los miraba y bufaba casi tan enojado como Changbin por las idioteces que les habían dicho.

Miró directamente hacia ellos y sintió la calidez en el torso de Chris al abrazar a Seo.

No relacionó el hecho de que Changbin estaba mirando tanto en su dirección hasta que lo escuchó preguntarle a su protegido en un susurro

"¿Lo conoces?"

Chan miró discretamente hacia donde él se encontraba parado y Jisung sintió que su cuerpo se paralizó porque no tendrían porqué estarlo viendo en primer lugar.

Miró rápido hacia sus manos porque no se suponía que estuviera en su forma física y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, su protegido estaba frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa

"Hola, disculpa por estarte mirando de esa manera tan extraña, pero es que en verdad siento que te conozco."

"Uhm..." Jisung miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que Younghyun no estuviera cerca, pero aunque no lo estaba sabía que sería un error garrafal admitirlo, así que dijo. "No lo creo... Yo..."

Los ojos de Chan se abrieron de pronto al decir

"Ya recordé. Tu me ayudaste en el puente Banpo. Eres Han, ¿Cierto?"

La sensación que invadió al ángel fue inexplicable, se sentía tan feliz por haber sido reconocido por su protegido, aunque captó que no solo Chan sino que también Changbin lo estaban viendo sin problema. Definitivamente Jinyoung iba a castigarlo.

"Si, soy Han."

La sonrisa tan linda que le dedicó Chan hizo que todo dentro del cuerpo físico del ángel revoloteara, en especial cuando lo escuchó decir avergonzado

"Lamento mucho lo de esa noche, a decir verdad no lo recuerdo todo con gran claridad, incluso creía que te había imaginado o algo así, pero me sirvió todo lo que me dijiste. Muchas gracias."

Jisung lo sabía. Miró hacia las manos entrelazadas de su protegido y Changbin y con un nudo en la garganta dijo

"Me alegra. Solo quería que estuvieras bien."

Volvió a mirar hacia las manos de ambos antes de mirar a Changbin a los ojos y sentir la extraña necesidad de retirar la mirada.

Escuchó un suave eco indeciso en los pensamientos de Chan y luego lo escuchó decir en voz alta

"Él es Changbin, es mi novio."

Seo se miró un poco nervioso cuando sonrió e hizo una pequeña venia

"Mucho gusto."

Jisung solo asintió y devolvió el gesto antes de que Chan preguntara emocionado

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Iremos a comer algo de carne, Binnie invita."

Changbin empujó a su novio suavemente por el hombro entre risas, Jisung aún era un ángel demasiado joven, así que no podía escuchar pensamientos de otros humanos que no fueran su protegido, pero la sonrisa de Changbin era cálida y sentía fácilmente el amor que Chan recibía con ella.

"Claro. Me encantaría."

Fue así que los tres acabaron sentados alrededor de una mesa, Changbin a un lado de su novio y Jisung frente a ellos sintiéndose muy nervioso porque nunca había hecho alguna de esas actividades humanas.

"Me da gusto verte de nuevo." El ángel miró a su protegido a los ojos al escucharlo decir aquello. "Enserio creí por un momento que te había alucinado o algo así."

"También me da gusto verte... Y mucho mejor que esa vez. Me alegra ver qué encontraste a alguien especial."

Notó la suave confusión de Changbin en sus facciones que fue sustituida por un sonrojo sutil ante esas palabras.

Entonces sintió una mano sobre su antebrazo y miró a Chris a los ojos cuando agregó

"Tú me salvaste."

No era verdad, Jisung había hecho su trabajo solamente.

"No diría que fue así."

"Si lo fue." Miró a su novio y le dijo con gran convicción. "Changbin, nunca te lo había contado, pero... Hace meses, de hecho fue antes de conocerte a ti, en una fiesta me involucré con otro hombre por primera vez... Yo entré en pánico y me sentí tan abrumado que... Bueno, incluso intenté saltar del puente Banpo."

Vio como los ojos de Seo se abrieron horrorizados al sujetar la mano contraria y para pedir una explicación bastó con que dijera un firme

"Chan."

Su protegido sujetó la mano de Changbin y la llevó hasta sus labios para dejar un beso en sus nudillos antes de explicarle

"Fue cuando no lograba aceptar que podían gustarme los hombres. Yo estaba muy mal esa noche, iba ebrio y tenia ideas tan estúpidas que... El punto es que Han me salvó esa noche y yo le debo demasiado."

Jisung sintió que sus labios temblaron porque Chan ni siquiera habría estado en esa situación, si el lo hubiera cuidado más.

Changbin sujetó la mano de su novio y luego miró a Jisung con una gratitud extrema en su mirada al decir

"Muchas gracias, Han."

Volvió a negar porque él no merecía que le agradecieran nada.

"No hay nada que agradecer, enserio no me debes nada, Chan."

Ambos humanos lo miraron con un destello curioso en sus miradas antes de que Chan alzara su vaso y brindara en su honor provocando una sonrisa enorme en el castaño al otro lado de la mesa.

Sin exagerar, esa había sido la mejor tarde que había tenido Jisung en los casi cien años que tenía como ángel. La risa de Changbin era aún más bonita estando presente, los hoyuelos de Chan eran perfectos cuando la sonrisa era dedicada a él, la combinación de la calidez de ambos jóvenes era mucho mejor cuando él era quien la recibía.

Jisung no solía tolerar a Changbin antes porque sentía que le quería robar a Chan, pero al final aceptó que el chico bajito de aura oscura en realidad había llegado para ayudarle a cuidar de su protegido en todas las maneras en que él no tenía permitido interceder por estar limitado a ser solo su ángel guardián.

***

A pesar de estar rompiendo todas las reglas que se le presentaran, Jisung no podía evitarlo.

Se sintió muy tonto cuando Chris le pidió su número para volver a encontrarse, pues Jisung no supo explicarle que de hecho no tenía un celular, así que optó por decir

"También podrías darme tu número a mi."

"Claro."

Chan anotó en un papel su número y se lo dio antes de que él y Changbin se fueran, ambos le sonrieron con calidez y le dijeron que esperaban verlo luego.

Jisung abandonó su cuerpo físico después de haber memorizado cada número y Younghyun le dijo casi de inmediato

"Dime qué no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste."

"Depende de qué creas que hice."

Hacerse el gracioso era peligroso, quizá la felicidad que sentía en ese momento estaba embriagándolo y evitando que pensara con claridad, pues muy apenas si escuchó cuando el ángel mayor le advirtió

"Estás jugando con fuego, Jisung. Sabes que Jinyoung no se toma estas cosas a la ligera, duraste horas con tu cuerpo físico, no va a ignorar este tipo de faltas."

Había visto al arcángel tomar acciones en ese sentido y sabía que no tendría piedad, pero aún así trató de justificarse

"No fue mi culpa, ni siquiera supe cómo pasó."

"Si no lo sabes, entonces deberías evitar exponerte a ese tipo de situaciones. Vas a salir muy mal de esto y enserio sufrirás."

La expresión angustiada de Younghyun fue la que lo hizo asentir obedientemente y murmurar

"Si, entiendo. Te prometo que seré más cuidadoso."

Entendía, pero eso no significaba nada.

Entendió también que esa tarde había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo físico por lo enojado que se encontraba con los sujetos que habían insultado a su protegido y a Changbin, así que captó que tener emociones tan humanas lo harían tomar su cuerpo físico incluso aunque fuera inconscientemente.

Sabiendo esa información, buscó la manera de utilizar un teléfono público estando en su cuerpo físico y tecleó con cuidado los números que había memorizado ya.

Escuchó la voz de Chan tanto por el auricular como en sus pensamientos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y decir

"Hola, soy Han."

Y luego sonrió aún más amplio cuando escuchó a Chris exclamar genuinamente feliz

"Han, que gusto escucharte. ¿Cómo estás? Creí que no volveríamos a saber de ti."

Su corazón latió como estúpido por esas palabras y se puso a juguetear con el cable del teléfono mientras respondía nervioso

"Yo estoy bien... Muy bien, sinceramente. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está Changbin?"

Sabía perfectamente toda esa información, pero claro que su protegido no estaba consciente de ello.

"Él está muy bien, aquí está conmigo."

"Hola, Han-ah."

El corazón de Jisung dio un vuelco en su pecho al escuchar la alegría en la voz de Seo.

"Hola, Changbin. Yo... Estoy feliz de escucharlos."

La bonita risa de Changbin se abrió paso en la línea antes de que le dijera en tono juguetón

"Nosotros igual. Pensamos que jamás llamarías."

Como ángel no tenía una muy buena percepción del tiempo, así que aunque hubieran parecido tan solo unas cuantas horas, bien podría haber sido un mes y Jisung no sabría decirlo.

De todas formas decidió decir apenado

"Si... Lamento haber tardado tanto, es solo que... Soy muy distraído, no lograba encontrar el papel en mis pantalones."

Entonces fue Chan el que habló esa vez

"Eres igual a Binnie, es un desastre con sus propias cosas."

"Oye."

La molestia en la voz de Seo fue incluso graciosa.

"Es la verdad, cariño." Jisung se halló a si mismo riendo mientras la pareja jugaba a molestarse, pero su atención fue requerida cuando su protegido le preguntó. "¿Estás ocupado, Han-ah?"

"No, de hecho no..."

"¿Quieres venir un rato?" La invitación tomó a Jisung totalmente desprevenido, pero sonrió cuando Changbin continuó explicando. "Chan insiste en que ordenemos alguna porquería grasosa para comer y no podría sentirme más dispuesto. ¿Te gusta la idea?"

"Me encanta."

Ni siquiera se detuvo a razonar lo incorrecto que era aceptar así sin más, no pensó siquiera si Jinyoung estaría viéndolo en ese momento o si era un acto de irresponsabilidad superior, solo accedió e incluso se emocionó más cuando le fue dicho

"Genial, te esperamos. Deja darte la dirección."

No la necesitaba, pero igual permitió que se la dictaran antes de despedirse para ir hacia donde lo esperaban.

Fue recibido con sonrisas y abrazos, miraron películas y comieron de esa comida grasosa que había mencionado Changbin.

Jisung solamente dijo que debía irse cuando ya era medianoche porque sabía que pasar un día completo en su cuerpo físico sería su peor error ante Jinyoung, así que aunque hubo protestas y Changbin le dijo que podía dormir ahí si quería, Jisung tuvo que negarse sin más.

De todas formas se puso feliz porque le dijeron que debían verse de nuevo e incluso habían acordado otra fecha en ese mismo momento evitándole al ángel el tener que buscar un teléfono público para llamarles.

Las horas se pasaban volando en compañía de ese par de humanos, Jisung había empezado a pasar demasiado tiempo en su cuerpo físico para poder encontrarse con ellos y había pasado a ignorar por completo su lado racional y las mismas advertencias de Younghyun.

Era divertido y genial convivir con ambos, además de que al escuchar los pensamientos de su protegido, podía darse cuenta de que él enserio le agradaba, y por las pláticas que tenía con Changbin, parecía ser que a él también le gustaba que pasaran tiempo juntos. Ellos le querían enserio.

Comían seguido juntos, a veces Jisung simplemente iba al apartamento de Changbin a pasar el rato y aunque era difícil responder preguntas muy específicas sobre su vida, ninguno de ellos parecía preocuparse por lo anormal que se comportaba o lo intrigante que era su falta de respuestas.

Literalmente Jisung pasaba todo el tiempo con ellos, cuando no era como ángel, estaba en su cuerpo físico riendo y disfrutando de la calidez de su tacto humano.

No estaba seguro de en qué momento había empezado a sentirse de esa manera tan inusual, no solo por Chan, sino también por Changbin.

Estaba convencido de que tendría demasiados problemas y aún así, ahí se encontraba él desafiando todas las reglas porque le gustaba la calidez que ambos humanos le provocaban con sus risas y sonrojos.

***

"Jisung, tienes que parar. Van a quitarte tus alas, ya saben arriba."

El joven ángel alzó la mirada y respondió muy seguro de sus palabras

"No pueden quitarme mis alas si estoy protegiendo a Chris."

Younghyun negó con la cabeza e incluso lo detuvo para que le prestara atención

"Ese es el problema, no estás protegiendo a tu humano, estás poniéndolo en peligro con todo esto."

"No es para tanto."

Ya estaba listo para volver a convertirse a su cuerpo físico cuando Younghyun le detuvo y le explicó mucho más alterado

"Si lo es. Esto ya ha ido muy lejos, te castigarán por romper las reglas sin miramientos." El tono duro del ángel mayor se suavizó por completo cuando continuó diciendo. "Escucha, sé que estás enamorado de tu protegido, solo por ese motivo harías tantas estupideces sin detenerte a pensarlo por un segundo, pero tienes que parar."

Sintió tanta vergüenza al escuchar a Younghyun decir aquello con semejante facilidad porque ni el mismo Jisung se habría atrevido a decir que estaba enamorado de Chris

"No es eso."

Y Younghyun de hecho lo miró con lástima absoluta cuando susurró

"Esto también es por el otro humano, ¿Verdad?"

Aunque la vergüenza quiso apoderarse de él, fue más el enojo que lo atrapó cuando respondió molesto

"¿También van a quitarme mis alas por eso?"

"Peor. Te mandarán con los desertores."

No iba a negarlo, Jisung quizá se preocupó genuinamente con esas palabras

"¿Por qué?"

La mirada de Younghyun no dejó de albergar lástima cuando le explicó

"Estás violando las leyes celestiales al involucrarte con los humanos. Ya no es solamente tu protegido, has llegado hasta el extremo de dejarte ver e incluso frecuentar a otro de ellos. Pones a todos en peligro con esto."

No podía argumentar nada para salvarse, así que decidió murmurar simplemente

"Esas leyes son estúpidas."

Younghyun lo sujetó de nuevo para que le prestara atención cuando dijo

"Quizá, pero existen por una razón. Somos ángeles guardianes, Jisung, debemos proteger las almas de nuestros humanos asignados, no ponerlos en peligro."

_Proteger. Proteger. Proteger._

Jisung cerró sus ojos antes de exclamar enojado

"¿Y qué pasa si no quiero ser un ángel guardián?"

Había sido un completo arrebato, pero se dio cuenta de que esas palabras eran las que quería decir desde hacía años.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

A pesar de la tristeza que invadió el rostro de Younghyun, Jisung encontró el coraje suficiente para decir

"No sé cómo se decidió que me convirtiera, Younghyun, pero creo que se equivocaron. No soy un buen guardián, he puesto en peligro a Chris toda su vida. Changbin es quizá quien debería haber sido su ángel guardián, no yo."

Notó una extraña expresión en el rostro del ángel mayor, no era de decepción, de hecho parecía que lo miraba con intriga solamente cuando dijo

"Estás enamorado de Chris, siempre lo supe, pero ¿El otro humano?"

El otro humano era tan importante como Chris. Era tan hermoso como Chris. Era simple y sencillamente complementario y ya no quería que se alejara de él jamás.

"Creerás que estoy loco, pero siento como si compartiéramos una misión. Siento que ambos debemos estar ahí para Chris... A veces siento que Changbin incluso cuida de mi."

Lo amaba, esa era una realidad; los amaba a ambos.

Younghyun solo suspiró y dijo

"Estás perdido, Jisung."

"Lo sé. ¿Pero qué opción tengo? A mí me queda una eternidad, ellos con suerte tienen varias décadas en la tierra. Quiero estar con ellos."

No sabría decir si los 21 años que llevaba cuidando de Chan habían surtido efecto como lo esperaba, quizá era Chris el que había llegado a salvarlo a él junto con Changbin, nunca lo sabría.

Sintió la mano de Younghyun sobre su hombro cuando murmuró

"Te convertiste siendo demasiado joven... En verdad lamento tanto que estés pasando por esto."

Él también.

Miró al ángel mayor a los ojos al decirle completamente resignado

"Solo quiero que alguien entienda que no soy un desertor, quiero cuidar de Chris, pero también quiero a Changbin. ¿Está mal?"

Los ojos de Younghyun no revelaron ningún tipo de información, de hecho acabó encogiéndose de hombros y lució enserio incapaz de decidir cuando respondió

"No lo sé."

Fue el turno del ángel más joven de suspirar cansado antes de decir

"Esta bien si Jinyoung quiere desterrarme o mandarme al infierno, lo que quiera hacer está bien porque se que de lo único que me arrepentiré será de no intentar pasar cada segundo al lado de los dos humanos más maravillosos que existen."

Sin esperar más, Jisung se materializó de nuevo y entonces sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear mientras la horrible sensación de impotencia invadía a su frágil cuerpo físico.

Caminó por unos minutos antes de llegar con ojos llorosos a la puerta del apartamento de Changbin donde ya estaba Chris también, ambos lo recibieron preocupados por su estado y de inmediato se dejó abrazar.

Esto estaba mal. Esto no duraría lo suficiente. Pero al estar enamorado de dos seres humanos tan hermosos, ¿Cuánto tiempo realmente era suficiente?

Sabía que Jinyoung en algún momento lo castigaría por todo lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero no le importaba, no habría castigo peor que el de vivir una eternidad sin ellos, y si tenía la oportunidad de vivir unos cuantos años al lado de Changbin y Chan, entonces los tomaría.

Una pequeña porción de su eternidad que no se sentiría aplastante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edité un par de cositas en el os :v pero en esencia es igual a la version de wattpad haha
> 
> quizá le haga continuación


	15. Day 15: A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El problema de no hablar es que nunca se sabe cuál es el verdadero problema.

Han se acercó a ellos para besar primero a Chan y luego a Changbin antes de despedirse con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada

"Recuerden que hoy lo volveremos a intentar, por favor traten de llegar temprano. Los amo a los dos."

Chan y Changbin se miraron a los ojos y fue el mayor el que dijo

"Si, también te amamos, Sung. Nos vemos más tarde."

Jisung les sonrió encantado antes de devolverse a la habitación para buscar sus cosas.

Changbin no volteó a ver a Chan cuando salieron del apartamento, de hecho se excusó diciendo

"Me llamó Seungmin, pasaré a comprar café antes de ir al trabajo, quizá quieras... Ya sabes... Puedes adelantarte y nos vemos en la noche."

Chan asintió y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa dijo

"Si, si creo que es lo mejor. Entonces... ¿Nos vemos en el apartamento en la tarde? Quizá surja trabajo de último minuto, no quisiera hacerte esperar..."

"Claro, si... Descuida, yo solo... Nos vemos en casa."

"Genial." Chan sintió la tensión entre ambos y aunque sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, de todas formas se inclinó para besar con cuidado a Changbin en los labios porque ni aunque estuviera enojado con él o con Jisung se arriesgaría a no besarlos de despedida. "Ve con cuidado."

La mirada de Seo se suavizó un poco cuando lo jaló de vuelta para robarle un beso corto que reafirmara el sentimiento.

***

Changbin podía fingir muchas cosas, como la sonrisa despreocupada que les mostraba a Jisung y Chan, o bien como fingir que había avanzado a su trabajo cuando en realidad se la había pasado mirando hacia el reloj deseando que jamás llegara la hora de volver a casa.

Estaba incluso buscando la forma de inventar tiempo extra para no poder salir a la hora, pero sabía lo decepcionado que estaría Jisung si les fallaba cuando se los había pedido explícitamente esa mañana.

Changbin amaba a Jisung, profundamente, enserio adoraba todo de él y aunque a veces podían molestarse, realmente no quería perderlo.

Respecto a Chan, sabía que nadie lograba comprenderlos, pero aunque ambos eran alfas, Changbin ciertamente estaba enamorado de él. Al diablo con la genética y la biología y todas esas cosas; ellos se amaban en verdad y sobretodo amaban a Jisung.

Ambos vivían para el delgado omega prácticamente y había sido de esa forma por casi dos años yendo en contra del sistema, pero los tres estaban satisfechos con la vida que tenían hasta el momento.

O al menos eso creían ambos alfas.

Hacía poco más de un mes que Jisung había llegado muy emocionado al apartamento diciéndoles que Hyunjin iba a ser papá. Les habló con una enorme sonrisa acerca del embarazo de Jisoo y de como su mejor amigo estaba muriendo de nervios, pero que también estaba demasiado feliz.

Changbin y Chan estaban felices por ellos y no dudaron en unirse a la emoción de Jisung, pero quizá la felicidad que sentían por la pareja de betas se vio interrumpida cuando Han tomó asiento sobre las piernas del australiano y sujetó la mano de Seo para decir

"Quiero tener hijos." Tanto él como Chan se habían quedado paralizados por las palabras del menor, de hecho no pudieron reaccionar de inmediato así que Han continuó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras mordía su labio. "Enserio quisiera que me hicieran cachorros, ¿no les gustaría?"

Y aunque la idea de hacerle cachorros a Jisung podía lograr que se le aguara la boca a Changbin, no estaba seguro de qué responder, así como vio a Chan ponerse más pálido de lo usual cuando abrazó suavemente las caderas del omega y besó su hombro antes de preguntar juguetonamente

"Pero, ¿cómo podría un cachorrito como tú cuidar de otro cachorro, Sung?"

El menor soltó una risita que relajó bastante a Changbin, sabía que Jisung no se caracterizaba por ser caprichoso, de hecho jamás les pedía nada, pero esto era algo completamente nuevo que nunca habían insinuado siquiera.

No contaba con que Jisung recargaría su cabeza contra el hombro de Chan para decir soñadoramente

"Lo cuidaremos juntos... nunca le faltaría amor." Fue en ese momento que ambos mayores se miraron y aunque no lo dijeron pudieron percibir el pánico en la mirada contraria, sobretodo cuando Jisung se enderezó y como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a la existencia humana exclamó. "Hay que intentarlo en mi siguiente celo, ¿sí? Por favor intentémoslo, se los suplico."

El problema fue que suplicó y que lucía como un niño en navidad, por eso ninguno de los alfas tuvo el valor de decirle que no.

Claro que silenciosamente contaban con que si no mencionaban el tema, Jisung eventualmente se olvidaría de ello. Así era el omega, se interesaba por la novedad, pero con el tiempo lo dejaba y pasaba a su siguiente interés.

De hecho conforme pasaron los días parecía que ya le había pasado la euforia del momento e incluso se había olvidado del asunto, al menos Changbin y Chan si lo habían hecho.

Jisung tendía a ser extremadamente cariñoso durante su celo y por supuesto los seducía sin problema, por ello no se sintieron sorprendidos cuando al percibir el intenso aroma a chocolate en la habitación, el omega se retorciera entre sus cuerpos pidiendo porque lo libraran de las molestias del celo.

Changbin estaba perdido en los ojos glaseados de Jisung mientras lo besaba y se acariciaba a si mismo, miró como Chan embestía al omega con precisión y justo cuando iba a correrse, se deslizó fuera de Han, pero éste intentó sostener su muslo para que no se alejara y susurró

"Espera Channie, dentro de mi, ¿recuerdas?" El australiano se impresionó tanto por la petición que acabó arrojando toda su eyaculación sobre la espalda baja de Jisung, quien gimoteó frustrado antes de decir con la mirada desorbitada "Binnie, por favor."

Quizá fue la manera en que Jisung separó un poco más sus piernas para él o quizá fue el temor el que hizo a Changbin terminar contra su puño en lugar de esforzarse siquiera por arrastrarse hacia el medio de los muslos del omega y fingir una terrible expresión de pesar al decir

"Oh mierda, perdón Sung."

Jisung dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cama y los miró con cierto reproche al murmurar

"Solo les pedí una cosa."

Changbin no sabría que decir para justificarse, pero por suerte Chan si había preparado un pretexto, pues se dejó caer sobre la cama también para abrazar a Han al decir

"Lo siento, Jisung, pero es que te veías demasiado hermoso suplicándome y no pude evitarlo. Perdóname por favor."

La molestia se borró de las facciones del omega cuando suspiró y dijo acariciando el brazo que envolvía su cintura

"Está bien, Chan. No estoy molesto, pero a la próxima por favor háganme caso."

Por esa ocasión se habían salvado, pues aunque ninguno había logrado eyacular dentro de él, Jisung igual se había hecho una prueba de embarazo a los pocos días que resultó negativa.

Eso les dio varios días para asimilar que no era solo una idea espontánea de Jisung, el omega realmente estaba buscando embarazarse y ninguno de los alfas sabía que hacer al respecto.

Jisung se había comportado normal con ellos, pero Changbin y Chan se dedicaban miradas algo ansiosas siempre que por algún motivo Han mencionaba el asunto de su celo.

Por parte de Changbin habían demasiadas dudas que no se atrevía a compartir con Jisung, porque sabía que se daría cuenta de su renuencia a ser padre y eso quizá lo haría llorar; el problema era que Changbin en verdad no toleraba ver a su omega llorando.

Había muchas cosas que sabía tenía que aclarar con Chan también, pero no hallaba como abordar el tema porque ciertamente ambos parecían estar demasiado renuentes a mencionar siquiera la idea.

Changbin sin embargo no podía concentrarse ese día luego de que Jisung volviera a llamarlos a la acción para esa noche, y es que usar el pretexto de la excitación ya no era factible esa vez, si lo hacían, Jisung enserio iba a enojarse o a sentirse mal porque iba a darse cuenta de que no era accidental sino que era perfectamente premeditado el no eyacular bajo ninguna circunstancia en sus entrañas fértiles.

Ninguno de los alfas quería negarle algo a Jisung, pero esto era diferente al implicar algo completamente distinto.

Seguía inmiscuido en sus pensamientos cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular

**Channie**

_Almorcemos_ _juntos por favor. Necesito hablar contigo._

Changbin se sintió tentado a ni siquiera abrir el mensaje luego de ver el previo, pero Chan seguro estaba tan ansioso como él, además ¿a quién podía contarle lo que pasaba por su mente si no era precisamente al otro amor de su vida?

**Changbinnie**

_Okay_ , _te veo en el lugar de siempre_

Salió incluso cinco minutos antes de que fuera hora de almorzar y corrió hacia esa cafetería que quedaba en un punto intermedio entre sus lugares de trabajo y donde ya los conocían bien; para su sorpresa Chan de hecho ya estaba sentado esperándolo y había ordenado justo lo que él pedía siempre. Incluso entre tanta ansiedad, recordó porque amaba a ese hombre.

El australiano lo vio en ese momento y le hizo una seña para que lo alcanzara.

Changbin tomó asiento como le fue dicho y miró nerviosamente hacia el otro alfa justo después de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla. Chan lucía casi tan nervioso como él cuando empezaron a comer, o al menos a mover la comida sobre el plato, pues sin siquiera haber dado un bocado el mayor dijo

"Tú y yo sabemos bien de qué debemos hablar."

Changbin podría haber fingido demencia, pero sabía que eso habría sido absolutamente contraproducente, así que asintió apenado antes de decir

"Parece que ninguno tenemos el coraje suficiente para decírselo a Jisung."

"Quizá eso sea porque enserio no nos gusta verlo triste, pero esto es diferente, Bin."

Seo bajó su mirada hacia la manzana que se removió ansiosamente en el cuello de su novio y preguntó con tono neutro, no quería asustar o criticar a Chan

"¿No quieres ser padre?"

El australiano se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras respondía derrotado

"Claro que quiero ser padre. La sola idea de pensar en Jisung esperando cachorros nuestros... Changbin, eso es lo que me descompone precisamente. _Nuestros_."

"Sí, te entiendo."

Era difícil poner en palabras sencillas lo que incomodaba a Changbin con exactitud, en general era una sensación de ansiedad total la que lo invadía.

Miró a Chan lucir enserio angustiado cuando murmuró

"Sé que el está muy emocionado y que lo encuentra novedoso, pero no es una decisión que podamos tomar a la ligera."

Changbin entendía perfectamente la posición del mayor, de hecho asintió mientras removía la comida en su plato y le dijo bastante afligido

"Yo sé que no, para Jisung las cosas siempre parecen fáciles, pero en realidad creo que hay muchas cosas que debemos definir antes de siquiera... ya sabes."

En ese momento se encontraron sus miradas angustiadas y Chan de hecho suspiró al sentir que su propio temor estaba reflejado en los ojos de su amado.

"Quería decirle esto desde el día en que nos habló sobre el embarazo de Lia, pero no pude, Changbin. Yo los amo y no quiero que piensen que no me gustaría tener una familia con ustedes, pero ¿De esta manera?"

"Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que algún día estemos listos para ello."

Contuvo la respiración luego de haber dicho aquellas palabras, pero Chan lejos de reaccionar mal, incluso suspiró antes de decirle

"La idea de tener bebés siempre será muy linda, pero hay que ser francos en nuestra situación... la gente no está lista para aceptar una relación poliamorosa, mucho menos sabrán entender que tres hombres puedan criar niños."

Y Chan había dicho en voz alta lo que tenía a Changbin totalmente descompuesto, buscar hacer una familia implicaba luchar contra todo un sistema, contra la cultura en general y no era algo que pudieran hacer de un día para otro.

Así que le reiteró su apoyo a Chan diciendo

"Sería difícil educarlos en nuestra situación. ¿Cómo explicarles que no está mal a pesar de que todo el mundo diga lo contrario? pero sobretodo ¿qué les diríamos cuando empiecen a preguntar? Creo que ambos estamos perfectamente conscientes de que solo uno de nosotros dos sería padre biológico de..."

"Sí, lo sé." Los dedos blanquecinos del australiano buscaron a los contrarios sobre la mesa antes de decirle con cariño. "Para mi eso no hace diferencia, ¿sabes? Yo criaría a tus hijos como si fueran míos... Jisung y tú son lo más preciado que tengo y sin importar si soy alfa, beta, delta o cualquier cosa, en verdad te amo."

Una absurda sensación de alivio se apoderó del cuerpo de Seo mientras se aferraba a los dedos de Chan y con dificultad murmuró

"Igual yo. Te amo tanto y sé que no serían tus hijos con Jisung, serían _nuestros_ , ¿cierto?"

"Cierto." Ahí fue cuando la sonrisa de Chan se difuminó un poco al agregar. "Sin embargo, aunque nosotros podamos verlo así, sabemos bien que el resto del mundo no lo hará."

"Lo sé."

Los dedos de Seo fueron estrechados entre los contrarios cuando le reiteró

"Enserio quiero tener una familia con ustedes, Changbin... Los amo como jamás creí poder amar a alguien, pero estoy seguro de que debemos planearlo mucho mejor."

Changbin devolvió el apretón a los dedos pálidos que sujetaban su mano y dijo

"Estoy de acuerdo, hay muchos detalles que ni siquiera sabríamos explicarle a un niño."

"Empezando por cierto niño llamado Jisung."

Se miraron a los ojos y soltaron un suspiro simultáneo.

***

Esa tarde de hecho se encaminaron juntos a casa, habían acordado comentarle a Jisung sus inquietudes antes de que las cosas avanzaran más.

Desde fuera del apartamento podían sentir la fuerte esencia a chocolate del omega y Changbin sintió un nudo en su estómago al razonar que ese aroma con un toque cítrico debía ser por la emoción de Han.

Su mano fue sujetada y miró a Chan cuando le dejó un suave beso en el dorso de la misma para darle fuerza y finalmente decidirse a entrar.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, escucharon los pasos descalzos de Jisung sobre la duela cuando se encaminó hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa, traía puestos unos shorts holgados que dejaban a la vista sus delgadas piernas y una camiseta un poco grande que le colgaba casi hasta los muslos. Todo él lucía tan casual y despreocupado cuando los recibió amorosamente.

Llegó a abrazar con cariño a ambos alfas, besando primero la comisura de los labios de Changbin y luego la mejilla de Chan

"Llegaron temprano, estoy tan feliz de verlos."

Jisung siempre era muy efusivo con ellos, pero Chan no sabría decir si esa vez tanta dulzura estaba relacionada con su necesidad normal durante el celo o a qué estaba muy emocionado por lo que creía que iba a ocurrir.

Chan sostuvo con cuidado la cintura de Jisung y se permitió admirar su sonrisa por varios segundos antes de que el omega preguntara confundido

"¿Por qué están tan callados? ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?"

Changbin asintió y se acercó a dejar un cariñoso beso sobre el esbelto cuello de Jisung

"Yo escapé antes de que me dieran horas extras, pero estuvo bien."

"¿Huiste para venir con nosotros?"

El aroma se tornó incluso más cítrico delatando la emoción de Han y Changbin recargó cariñosamente su frente contra su nuca mientras murmuraba

"Lo haría todo el tiempo si pudiera."

Chan tomó asiento sobre el sofá y sonrió cuando Jisung se sentó sobre sus piernas como ya le era costumbre

"Apenas iba a ducharme cuando llegaron ustedes. ¿Y si me acompañan?"

Changbin se quedó parado en su lugar viendo al par en la sala, sabiendo que no le gustaría lo que seguía cuando miró a Jisung besar con tanta devoción los labios del australiano y a las manos de Chan afianzarse con cuidado de sus caderas antes de susurrar contra sus labios

"Espera, Jisung."

"Esta bien si están cansados, pueden solo esperar por mi mientras me ducho."

Chan de hecho sujetó las manos contrarias que estaban buscando acariciar piel por debajo de su camisa y le dijo

"Tenemos que hablar, Han-ah."

Jisung lo miró con una ceja alzada y en tono juguetón respondió

"Suena a regaño, ¿Podemos dejarlo para después? Los extrañé todo el día, enserio solo quiero que me abracen y no me suelten durante toda la noche."

Changbin de hecho pensaba que Jisung era muy tierno cuando no podía dejar de tocarlos y buscar mantener el contacto con ellos durante su celo, pero parecía que Chan estaba decidido a hablar porque lo detuvo y con una expresión angustiada dijo

"Jisung, enserio necesitamos hablar. Es importante."

El omega se miró preocupado al escuchar la palabra 'importante'

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Queremos hablar contigo sobre lo de tener cachorros."

La sonrisa del menor creció un poco ante sus palabras y buscó la mirada de Seo también al decir

"Seguro, ¿De qué quieren que hablemos?"

Chan siempre había sido mucho mejor que Changbin con las palabras, por eso Seo lo miró acomodar con cuidado el cabello del chico sobre sus piernas mientras le hablaba con cautela

"Queremos decirte que hablamos y nos dimos cuenta de que podría ser conveniente esperar."

La sonrisa de Jisung decreció solo un poco para ser reemplazada por cierta confusión

"¿Esperar para qué?"

"Para tener bebés, Hannie."

"¿Por qué?"

Y Jisung de hecho no lucía molesto, solo se miraba confundido y curioso por las palabras que iban a serle dichas.

Changbin pensó que esto sería un gran desastre, pero no detuvo a Chan cuando explicó

"Creemos que quizá no es el momento. Nos preocupan ciertas cuestiones que no podemos resolver de la noche a la mañana y que de hecho creemos que tomaría bastante tiempo poder aprender a manejar."

Han volteó a ver a Changbin que no había hecho ademán de acercarse, y con el ceño fruncido dijo

"No comprendo. ¿Qué es lo que les preocupa? ¿Esto es por el dinero? Porque creo que estamos en un excelente momento, a todos nos va de maravilla."

Chan acunó con cuidado el costado del rostro de Han para que lo mirara a los ojos y murmuró

"En realidad son cosas más complicadas que eso. El dinero no nos preocupa, nos angustian otro tipo de cuestiones."

El menor sujetó las manos contrarias y con genuina confusión en su mirada preguntó

"¿Que cosa? Díganme que es, seguro podemos resolverlo."

De un momento a otro pareció que Chan perdió el coraje para hablar, pues mordió su labio inferior y le pidió ayuda a Seo con la mirada, quién se armó de valor para decir con firmeza

"Es sobre la educación, Ji."

Han miró a Changbin a los ojos con gran atención y luego a Chan de nuevo, quién asintió antes de explicar

"Creemos que en nuestra situación particular, podría ser muy difícil educar a un niño." El ceño fruncido de Jisung cada vez se pronunciaba más, pero no estaba enojado, sino confundido por la impresión. Chan continuó explicándole. "La gente es cruel y aunque nosotros podamos hacer oídos sordos, los niños son demasiado perceptivos, Hannie."

Los ojos del menor cruzaron la habitación rápidamente buscando la mirada de Seo antes de decir sin dudar

"Les da miedo lo que dirá la gente."

No había sido un reclamo, Han simplemente lo había dicho como una declaración, la cual en realidad no tenía nada de mentira.

Chan asintió intentando no lucir apenado al explicar

"En esta ocasión si, Jisung. No por nosotros, sino por como pudiera afectar a un pequeño sin culpa de nada."

"Le enseñaremos a sobrellevarlo. Entenderá que no hay nada de malo con ser un poco diferente al resto."

Esa era una hermosa máxima para una plática de tolerancia, pero no estaban hablando de educar a la gente en la apertura sexual solamente, esto era mucho más complejo que eso.

Chan intentó llamar la atención de Jisung de nuevo al preguntar un poco más serio

"¿Y luego qué haremos? Será una lucha constante y creo que necesitaremos armarnos de mucho valor para ello."

Fue a partir de ese argumento que ambos alfas notaron como la sonrisa y mirada de Jisung empezaron a decaer con cada palabra

"Pero esto no cambiará pronto."

"Lo sé..."

"No podemos renunciar a tener una familia solo por el qué dirán."

Y en cualquier otra circunstancia, ambos mayores estarían de acuerdo con él, pero Chan negó con su cabeza al cuestionarlo

"Jisung, mi amor, ¿cómo le explicarás a tu hijo cuando empiece a preguntar acerca de quienes son sus padres?"

Lo sorpresivo fue que Jisung ni siquiera requiriera tiempo para pensar su respuesta, automáticamente dijo

"La verdad, que somos los tres porque somos quienes más lo aman en este mundo."

Changbin se sintió tentado por una fracción de segundo a ceder, pero luego recordó que no vivían en un mundo ideal en el que eso funcionara, así que escuchó con atención cuando Chan le dijo a Jisung

"Mi vida, yo entiendo tu punto, enserio lo entiendo, pero sabes que la gente será muy cruel y no van a entender. No quiero que les hagan daño a nuestros pequeños."

El omega perdió la paciencia en ese momento cuando exclamó desesperado

"La gente nunca entenderá y siempre serán groseros, pero nosotros cuidaremos de ellos, es el deber de un padre."

"¿Cómo lo explicarás biológicamente? Algún día tendrás que decirles la realidad acerca de quién es su padre biológico, Jisung. Sería una vida difícil, ¿puedes imaginar como se sentirían?"

Esa fue la pregunta con la que Changbin notó que el menor por primera vez no tenía una respuesta ya pensada, pues respondió

"¿Y eso qué importa? Yo los amo a ustedes y amaría a nuestros bebés también, sé que podemos hacerlo." La expresión en el rostro de Jisung de pronto se transformó a una de preocupación absoluta cuando sus ojos se abrieron mucho y les preguntó con cautela. "¿Esto es porque temen que ocurra algo si tengo hijos de uno de ustedes solamente? Los tres nos amamos, yo sé que-"

"Han-ah, escucha a Channie por favor."

El omega guardó silencio y empezó a lucir como un cachorro regañado cuando volteó a ver al mayor de todos

"Changbin y yo deseamos tener una familia contigo, Jisung. Nada nos haría más felices que poder hacerte feliz a ti y a otras pequeñas criaturas fruto de nuestro amor, pero estamos convencidos de que aún no es el momento, mi amor. Estamos convencidos de que deberíamos esperar un poco más, quizá a encontrar las respuestas que ahora mismo ni siquiera nosotros tenemos para poder dárselas a nuestros pequeños. ¿Entiendes nuestro punto?"

Jisung retiró la mirada sin soltar la mano contraria y asintió

"Si."

"Jisung, estás consciente de que te amamos demasiado, ¿no? Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros tres." El menor asintió y aunque estaba intentando sonreír para verse despreocupado, ambos alfas notaron el cambio en el aroma, ya no olía a chocolate con leche y naranja, sino que se había tornado muy leve la esencia y además se sentía como chocolate amargo, así como sus ojos cristalizados parpadeaban repetidamente para deshacerse de las lágrimas. "Cariño, ¿estás bien? Perdónanos, no queríamos hacerte llorar."

"Estoy bien, yo entiendo... quizá me apresuré demasiado y... lo siento."

Entonces el menor intentó alejarse, pero Chan sostuvo su mano mientras le preguntaba

"¿Seguro que estás bien, Han-ah? Por favor hablemos, lo que sea que te angustie dinoslo."

"Estoy bien, enserio estoy bien."

Pero ¿Por qué no parecía estarlo?

Changbin dio un paso al frente buscando llamar la atención del menor para decir

"Ji, esto no es un 'no' definitivo, ¿Esta bien? Solo lo vamos a posponer."

Jisung no sonrió a pesar de que Seo intentara consolarlo con eso, de hecho sujetó sus manos con fuerza y les dijo apenas con un hilo de voz

"Perdón por haber causado esto, no quería provocarles esta angustia. Yo jamás querría preocuparlos, saben que los amo demasiado, ¿no?"

Chan lo abrazó cuando susurró

"Claro que lo sabemos, no tienes que disculparte, Jisung, no estábamos molestos, de hecho debimos haberte dicho nuestras preocupaciones mucho antes, cariño. Perdón."

"No lo hagan, está bien. Todo bien."

Entonces Jisung si se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia el baño, pero Changbin se acercó y le preguntó angustiado

"¿No quieres cenar?"

Jisung intentó sonreír para no preocupar a ambos mayores y solo señaló hacia la puerta diciendo

"En realidad creo que tomaré una ducha..."

Y sin más, el menor se giró para meterse al cuarto de baño.

Ambos alfas se miraron a los ojos, Chris distinguió la angustia en el semblante de Seo y solo suspiró mientras masajeaba su cuello suavemente.

Después de 10 minutos dejó de escucharse el sonido del agua chocando contra el suelo de la ducha, aunque el menor de todos no parecía próximo a salir.

Changbin pensó en entrar al baño para asegurarse de que Jisung estuviera bien, pero la puerta tenía seguro, algo que nunca pasaba porque Han siempre estaba a la esperanza de que alguno de sus novios quisiera meterse con él a la ducha.

La angustia pudo más y se acercó a Chan que estaba en el sofá con sus codos recargados sobre sus rodillas para preguntarle en un murmullo

"¿Crees que esté bien?"

Chan talló sus ojos y susurró cansado

"No lo sé, lucía muy triste antes de entrar al baño. ¿Crees que fuimos demasiado duros con él?"

Esa vez fue la culpa la que se apoderó de Changbin, pero al notar la angustia de su novio, intentó calmarlo diciendo

"No lo creo... Le explicamos lo que pensábamos y él entendió."

Ninguno de los dos alfas estaba convencido de dicha explicación, pero Chan igual trató de decir para calmar a Seo

"Si, supongo que si... sabes que Jisung es muy sensible, probablemente no quería que lo viéramos llorar."

Aunque Changbin de hecho abrió sus ojos angustiado al preguntar

"¿Lo hicimos llorar?"

En ese momento se escuchó que la puerta era abierta y ambos alfas voltearon sus cabezas para encontrarse con el delgado omega envuelto en su bata azul, el cabello se le pegaba a la frente y a las mejillas mientras escurrían gotas por su rostro y a juzgar por sus ojos enrojecidos, parecía ser que en efecto había llorado.

Changbin no dudó en acercarse al menor para frotar con cuidado sus hombros

"¿Estás bien, Han-ah?"

Jisung le sonrió, pero desvió la mirada hacia sus propias manos cuando respondió

"Si, estoy bien..."

"¿Quieres que veamos una película mientras cenamos, cariño?"

No pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los alfas la manera en que Jisung se obligó a si mismo a sonreír incluso con los labios cerrados para asentir suavemente antes de girarse para caminar hacia la habitación y vestirse.

Chan volvió a suspirar y entonces se puso de pie para acercarse a Changbin y susurrarle

"Hay que ser muy cuidadosos con Jisung. Aún está en su celo, hay que intentar mimarlo tanto como sea posible para que se alegre, ¿Si?"

Seo estuvo completamente de acuerdo y asintió antes de ver a Chan entrar a la cocina para preparar algo que le gustara mucho a su omega.

Jisung salió de la habitación un par de minutos después con su cabello húmedo, usando sus pantalones de pijama y una hoodie gris que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo ver diminuto dentro de ella.

Changbin ya había preparado todo en la sala para su noche de películas improvisada y con un nudo en la garganta dijo

"Hey, ¿Quieres sentarte mientras esperamos a Channie para cenar, Han-ah?"

Una vez más, Jisung intentó sonreír y aceptó la invitación para tomar asiento en medio del sofá como Changbin se lo había propuesto.

Seo lo vio abrazar con cuidado sus rodillas mientras miraba la pantalla.

"¿Qué quieres ver, cariño?"

Jisung se encogió de hombros y rascó su nuca cuando respondió en un tono bastante apagado a pesar de que había una sonrisa desganada entre sus labios

"Lo que tú quieras está bien, Binnie."

Chan llegó con la comida y les ofreció un plato a cada uno, asegurándose de dejar un suave beso sobre la cabeza del omega, quién lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de devolver su mirada hacia el tazón con comida.

El australiano no pudo disfrutar para nada de la película en la pantalla, pues su mirada se resbalaba insistentemente hacia el delgado omega a su lado, quien miraba perdido hacia la mesa de centro en lugar de hacia la televisión.

Chris no dudó en sujetar su mano izquierda para llevarla a sus labios y dejarle una docena de besos en cada porción de piel disponible; por otro lado Changbin pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Han invitándolo a qué se recargara contra él, acción que Jisung acató.

A pesar de que el menor estaba mucho más silencioso que de costumbre y de que su mirada estaba perdida, parecía ser que todo estaba bajo control.

Fue así que cuando acabó la película, Changbin propuso

"Deberíamos irnos a descansar ya, pero podríamos llenarte de besos un rato antes de dormir, Sungie."

El menor sonrió e incluso recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Seo al murmurar

"Suena bien..."

Chan se puso de pie y le dijo al menor de todos

"Si quieres ve a la cama mientras acomodamos y guardamos todo, Han-ah."

Jisung simplemente se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación sin decir más y sin mirarlos de nuevo, lo cual preocupó a los dos alfas.

Chan mordió su labio bastante preocupado y le preguntó a Seo mientras recogían los platos de la sala y guardaban la comida en el refrigerador

"¿Crees que esté bien?"

Changbin alborotó su propio cabello al decir nervioso

"Luce un poco perdido, pero creo que estará bien."

De cualquier forma intentaron no tardar demasiado guardando todo para poder abrazar a su omega hasta quedarse dormidos, pero se sorprendieron un poco al ver que Jisung estaba envuelto ya en un cobertor cuando ambos alfas llegaron a la habitación.

El menor parecía estar dormido y tanto Chan como Changbin se miraron en verdad desconcertados cuando lo vieron en un extremo de la cama y no en el centro como usualmente, pues le gustaba dormir en medio para que lo abrazaran.

Changbin hizo ademán de acercarse para cargar a Han hacia el centro del colchón, pero Chris negó suavemente con la cabeza y solo murmuró

"Dejémoslo descansar."

Fue así como ambos alfas se acercaron para dejar un delicado beso cada uno sobre la frente de Jisung y entonces se acomodaron en el colchón para dormir... O al menos intentarlo.

***

La noche fue terrible, a pesar de sentirse exhaustos, ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, y además Changbin y Chan podían sentir perfectamente el aroma a chocolate amargo que aún continuaba desprendiendo el omega al otro lado de la cama, a pesar de ser delicioso también, no era el aroma usual de Jisung, lo cual preocupaba a Seo y a Bang.

Changbin fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente, algo que no ocurría normalmente porque era Jisung quien los despertaba a ellos.

Seo abrazó con cuidado la cintura de Han y se imaginó a sus propias manos reposando sobre el abdomen redondo de Jisung.

Suspiró con fuerza antes de besar la nuca del menor para susurrar

"Te amo, Jisung."

No recibió respuesta, pero supuso que estaba profundamente dormido, así que se giró para abrazar a Chan por su espalda y recargó su frente contra el brazo del australiano, quién en realidad no tardó en espabilarse y aceptar el abrazo de Seo mientras le preguntaba

"Hey... ¿Todo en orden?" No recibió respuesta inmediata, así que giró su cabeza un poco más para preguntar. "¿Y Jisung?"

"Dormido."

Respondió Changbin en medio de un suspiro.

Chan aún percibía el aroma a chocolate amargo y se angustió al pensar en que quizá si habían sido demasiado duros con el omega, así que supuso que dejarlo dormir un poco más y hacerle el desayuno era un buen comienzo para intentar alegrarlo

"Hay que levantarnos para vestirnos y preparar el desayuno. Despertaremos a Jisung luego para que pueda descansar."

Seo estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia y ambos se levantaron, Changbin a ducharse mientras Chan comenzaba a preparar el desayuno. Después fue Seo quien continuó con la preparación de los alimentos mientras el australiano se aseaba.

Sin embargo, Changbin se sorprendió cuando vio que Jisung se había despertado ya y se estaba asomando a la cocina.

"Hola."

Seo incluso bajó el fuego para caminar hacia el menor y abrazarlo con fuerza por la cintura

"Han-ah, creímos que seguías dormido."

"¿Y Chan?"

Changbin acunó con cariño extremo el rostro del menor y mientras dejaba una serie de besos dulces sobre sus mejillas dijo

"Duchándose, preparamos el desayuno para ti." Jisung miró la comida, aunque no mostró su usual emoción al tratarse de algo que le gustaba tanto. "¿Estás mejor, Sung? Anoche... No queríamos hacerte sentir mal."

"No lo hicieron. Estoy bien."

Pero por alguna razón Changbin no lograba creerle, no cuando su mirada no reflejaba en lo absoluto la calma en sus palabras.

En ese momento, Chan salió del baño con una toalla rodeando su cadera y dijo con verdadera sorpresa

"Han-ah, no te despertamos porque queríamos dejarte descansar un poco más."

La comisura derecha de los labios de Jisung se alzó cuando el alfa se acercó para dejar un beso en su mejilla y murmuró

"Igual tenía que despertar temprano."

Changbin miró a Chan verificando que no era el único que se sentía confundido antes de preguntar

"¿Irás a trabajar, Jisung? Apenas estás en el segundo día de tu celo."

Pero el omega en realidad murmuró sin darle la importancia debida

"Esta bien, igual creo que se acortó esta vez..."

Aunque ninguno estaba de acuerdo, prefirieron no alterar al omega y Changbin simplemente sugirió

"Desayunemos, se hace tarde."

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa en cuanto Chris se vistió, pero no fue cómodo en lo absoluto.

Jisung se veía muy distante, no molesto, solo como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos mientras comía pequeños bocados.

A pesar de que se estaba haciendo tarde, Changbin dijo

"Tal vez quieras tomar una ducha ya, Jisung."

El menor miró el reloj y solo asintió sin acabar de desayunar

"Si, creo que es lo mejor. ¿Ya se van?"

Chan captó la mirada de Changbin antes de que dijera

"En realidad quería acompañarte al trabajo para asegurarme de que llegaras bien."

Pero Jisung simplemente dijo

"No se preocupen por mi, llegarán tarde. Nos vemos luego."

Dejó un beso corto sobre la mejilla de cada uno de los alfas antes de caminar hacia su habitación, dejándolos confundidos y muy extrañados.

***

"¿Dónde está?"

Era la décima vez que Changbin preguntaba eso y aún era hora que no lograba hallar la respuesta.

Chan se pasó una mano por el cabello al retirarse el celular para anunciar

"Todavía me manda directo a buzón."

Changbin no podía dejar de caminar de un lado para el otro en el pasillo sintiéndose tan ansioso

"Tenemos que salir a buscarlo, ¿Y si le ocurrió algo?"

"Tal vez salió tarde del trabajo y olvidó avisar."

Esa podría haber sido una explicación convincente, pero no realmente.

Seo se paró frente al australiano y le recordó

"Jisung nunca llega tarde del trabajo, y si lo hace siempre avisa."

Chris asintió con su mirada llena de angustia al murmurar

"Lo sé."

"Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, Chan."

"¿Y si está molesto con nosotros?"

Esa era la posibilidad a la que ambos temían. De todas formas, Seo dijo sin hablar más al respecto

"Vamos, antes de que se haga más tarde."

Apenas se estaba poniendo de pie Chan cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió revelando al omega que venía con el cabello castaño revuelto, el abrigo sin cerrar y en general lucía algo desmejorado, como si estuviera tan distraído que ni siquiera se había fijado en acomodar su ropa.

Changbin no dudó en correr hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza extrema mientras le preguntaba consternado

"¿Dónde estuviste? Chan y yo estábamos tan preocupados, creímos que te había pasado algo."

Jisung incluso parecía confundido, pues miró hacia el reloj en la pared y murmuró extrañado

"Lo siento, estaba caminando y no me di cuenta de la hora."

¿Caminando durante tres horas?

Ambos alfas se miraron a los ojos angustiados.

Chan fue quien se acercó al omega para acariciar con cuidado los hombros contrarios al decir

"Jisung, has estado actuando muy extraño, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada."

"Claro que sí. Te conocemos y nos angustia verte tan ausente, este no eres tú."

Jisung retiró la mirada, pero Changbin insistió con voz tranquilizadora

"Han-ah... Por favor dinos que ocurre, no queremos verte así todo el tiempo."

Jisung acomodó su abrigo sobre el perchero y murmuró apenado

"Perdón, no quería preocuparlos."

No dijo más y de hecho se tomó su tiempo para colgar el abrigo e incluso acariciar la tela con cuidado como si se debatiera entre si decir algo o no.

Seo posó su mano sobre la delgada cintura del omega para llamar su atención y le preguntó en voz baja

"¿Qué ocurre? Puedes decirnos lo que sea."

La mirada del omega se posó momentáneamente sobre los ojos de Changbin, pero volvió a mirar hacia el suelo inmediatamente al decir

"Yo he estado pensando en lo que me dijeron ayer."

Ambos mayores se alertaron con esa sola frase, no podía traer nada bueno, seguramente el menor había decidido que ya no quería estar con ellos porque no querían darle cachorros.

Tenía sentido, pero igual Chan intentó llamarlo

"Jisung..."

Han alzó la mirada y casi les suplicó

"Quiero pedirles perdón. No era mi intención, pero me di cuenta de que fui muy egoísta con ustedes... Jamás les pregunté que querían hacer y si estaban de acuerdo, yo solo-" el menor se cubrió el rostro por un momento antes de decirles con su voz quebrada. "Dios, estaba tan asustado de haberlos hecho enojar. Los amo tanto y no quiero perderlos. Está bien si no quieren tener cachorros, no importa ¿Okay? Yo los amo demasiado y quiero estar con ustedes sin importar nada, sé que no debí ponerlos en esta situación, yo enserio no me los merezco, pero quiero que por favor me perdonen."

"¿De qué hablas, Jisung?"

Changbin preguntó lo que Chan estaba pensando, esas no eran para nada las palabras que esperaban oír.

Jisung entonces se pasó una mano para limpiar las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando murmuró

"Fui tan egoísta, nunca pensé en lo que ustedes podrían querer y me aferré a algo que los incomodaba... Me hace pensar en si he actuado de esta forma otras veces y no lo he sabido porque ustedes son demasiado buenos conmigo."

"Jisung, escucha-"

"Esta bien, entenderé... Quiero decir, sé que fui un tonto, pero enserio no quiero que me dejen, yo los amo y prometo que ya no volveré a molestarlos con la idea de tener cachorros. Entenderé si la única familia que quieren tener sea con nosotros tres, lo juro..."

Chan lo detuvo por los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar y le preguntó confundido

"¿Que tonterías dices? Creímos que tú eras el que estaba molesto por nuestra renuencia."

Los ojos de Han se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando los miró en absoluta confusión

"¿Qué? ¿Lo dicen enserio?"

Changbin sujetó su mano para llamar su atención cuando le explicó casi desesperado

"Jisung, no vamos a dejarte, qué demonios. Nosotros _si_ queremos tener una familia contigo, hay tantas cosas por hacer todavía, por supuesto que no estamos molestos contigo ni queríamos dejarte, solo estábamos tan angustiados de haberte lastimado con nuestras palabras."

Han lloró con más fuerza entre los brazos de Chan y escondió su rostro en el cuello contrario donde susurró entre hipidos

"Enserio lo siento."

El australiano lo abrazó mientras le acariciaba el cabello y susurró intentando calmarlo

"No lo digas."

Aún con sus manos entrelazadas, Jisung separó su rostro del cuello de Chan para mirar a Changbin al decir

"A la siguiente que haga algo que los incomode deben decírmelo."

"Tranquilo, Jisung."

Pero lejos de tranquilizarse, el menor exclamó aún más decidido

"Enserio tienen que hacerlo o me enojaré mucho."

Ambos alfas soltaron una risa ante el pequeño desplante y Chan dijo juguetonamente

"Creo que ya está volviendo a la normalidad."

Jisung se sonrojó un poco, pero igual murmuró con evidente angustia

"No estoy jugando, creí que estaban molestos conmigo. Tienen que decirme cuando esté siendo inconsciente."

Chan le limpió las mejillas con sus pulgares y justo después de dejar un beso casto sobre sus labios dijo

"Lo haremos, pero tú tampoco debes guardarte las cosas de esa forma, ¿Okay? Nos preocupaste demasiado."

Changbin estuvo de acuerdo con el mayor dando un asentimiento, entonces se acercó para darle un beso a su omega que seguía hipando entre sollozos.

Seo iba a separarse cuando Jisung sujetó su muñeca impidiéndolo y luego miró a Chan para decir

"No tienen idea de cuánto los amo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poquito de omegaverse para poder incluir el mpreg, porque por si solo el mpreg arbitrario me molesta mucho... Soy rara haha
> 
> Quería hablar de una situación diferente y digna de pensarse, creo que las relaciones poliamorosas son un tabú todavía y se me ocurrió esta ideita el otro día cuando imaginé a Changbin y a Chan todos nerviosos por una situación así haha
> 
> No pretendo someter esto a tema de reflexión, solo quería hacerlo, no creo hacer continuación, a menos que ustedes quisieran


	16. Day 16: Morning rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, siempre recuerdo el día en el que te conocí.

Oh, siempre recuerdo el día en el que te conocí.

Era un día normal para mi existencia, me encontraba tirado sobre el sofá de la sala como usualmente esperando porque se llegara la hora de mi siguiente comida. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, excepto por el hecho de que cierta persona arreglaba los cojines a mi alrededor, pasaba un paño por encima de los muebles y estaba preocupado por dejar incluso mi mantita limpia; no lograba comprender que demonios le ocurría a Jisung, así que solo me ocupé de juzgarlo con la mirada, esperando que cuando sintiera mi intensa mirada en su bronceada nuca humana, se dignara a ofrecerme una explicación acerca de porqué estaba perturbando mi paz.

Pasaron minutos, supongo yo, hasta que el humano decidió que era momento de tomar un respiro y se giró para mirarme, lucía nervioso y no era necesario ser un genio... o en todo caso un humano, para poder entender que las ansias lo carcomían.

Supuse que mi mirada fiera había sido demasiado intensa, así que desvié la mirada para que ya no sintiera el enorme peso de mi presión visual.

Jisung se pasó una mano por el cabello aún en su gesto nervioso antes de preguntarme

-¿luzco bien, Binnie?- lucía tan promedio como cualquier humano promedio, si tan solo hubiera podido hacérselo saber se lo habría dicho sin dudarlo. En cambio, él continuó explicando cosas innecesarias y aburridas.- Enserio quiero que esta noche sea perfecta... de hecho él es muy especial, te aseguro que lo amarás, es asombroso. No había conocido a un hombre como él desde hacía demasiado tiempo.- Ninguna de esas palabras tenía sentido para mi. ¿Para qué necesitaba este humano de un hombre asombroso si me tenía a mi para iluminar toda su vida?

Y de cualquier forma, ¿para qué me decía eso?

Más tarde cuando se escucharon golpes contra la puerta y vi que a través de ella ingresaba un extraño sujeto de espalda ridículamente ancha sujetando un absurdo ramo de rosas rojas contra su pecho, por fin capté que mi dueño te había invitado a cenar a nuestro apartamento... a mi santuario... a mi medio ambiente...

¿Cómo era que Jisung se había atrevido a invadir de semejante manera mi privacidad?

No me gustó como desde el inicio te inclinaste para juntar tu asquerosa boca a los inocentes labios de mi dueño, ¿intentabas probar un punto con aquello? Pues era un punto inexistente, porque sin importar lo que hicieras, Christopher, Jisung seguía siendo mío y solo mío.

Él no iba a rascarte la panza, no iba a acariciar tu cabello, jamás cambiaría tu caja de arena ni cepillaría tu pelo, y definitivamente jamás iba a servirte una de esas latas con estofado de carne y gravy que me volvían loco.

Yo siempre sería su único minino en el mundo.

Me desagradó tu repulsiva actitud soberbia cuando sonreíste al darle las flores, haciendo que al pequeñín prácticamente se le derritieran las piernas de pollo que se cargaba, para luego meterte al vestíbulo caminando con tus demasiado ejercitadas piernas mientras continuabas con tus obscenos intentos para impresionar al menso de Jisung

-tu apartamento es precioso, Ji.- te dediqué mi mejor mirada crítica porque tu tono coqueto de voz hizo que se me revolviera el estómago y estaba seguro de que esa vez no era una bola de pelo.

Miré a Jisung que se hallaba algo rojo de la cara y no paraba de mirarte tal cual yo observaba a mi bola de estambre, entonces jugueteó con sus dedos justo de esa forma que me ponía demasiado ansioso y que me incitaba a arrancarle las falanges

-gracias, Channie... uhm... pondré las flores en agua y luego... no sé, podríamos cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

-por supuesto, te espero.- incluso me vibraron los bigotes por lo idiota que había sonado eso.

Mi dueño se perdió en la cocina, dejándonos solos por fin para permitirme someterte a mi juicio definitivo.

Me acomodé en mi mejor pose de "El Padrino" y esperé pacientemente a que te giraras para encarar al ser superior que compartía la cama con tu querido e inalcanzable Ji.

La paciencia comenzaba a terminarse en mí, eras lento incluso para darte vuelta, pero cuando por fin visualizaste mi abrumadora existencia, diste un respingo que yo complementé con un profundo y majestuoso

-miau.- te pusiste una mano sobre el pecho en una manera actuada e hipócrita al mismo tiempo que sonreías y dijiste

-oh por dios, que susto me has dado, gatito.- ¿ _gatito_? Perdón, ¿cómo me llamaste?- eres un chico muy bonito.- " _dime_ _algo que no sepa, adefesio_ ", pensé.

Acercaste tus raquíticos dedos para acariciar mi cabeza, pero me alejé por instinto y te solté un fuerte gruñido del cual me sentí muy orgulloso, pues diste un brinco hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que escondías tu mano.

Ya estábamos entendiéndonos, pero tuviste que hablar

-uhm... Sung...

-¿sí?- se escuchó desde la cocina.

-no sabía que tenías un gato.

-ah, sí.- exclamó mi dueño mientras volvía al vestíbulo para pararse junto al sofá, justo a mi lado para acariciar mi cabeza.- Chan, te presento a Binnie; Binnie, él es Chan.- me recargué contra la pierna de Jisung y comencé a frotar insistentemente mi lomo contra su muslo solo para que te quedara claro como el agua que Jisungie era todo mío y mi aroma en sus ropas lo probaba.

Te acercaste otro par de pasos para intentar tocarme pero estiré mi pata con toda la intención de arañar tu mano, lástima que tenías buenos reflejos e interrumpías todos mis planes.

Jisung sujetó tu mano y te dijo

-vamos a cenar.- volvió a mirarte como yo a mi bola de estambre, pero vi que tú lo mirabas a él de la misma forma en que yo miro el cojín del sofá que Jisung, estúpidamente, sigue intentando prohibirme morder.

Entonces se alejaron a compartir su cena de humanos junto al comedor, el cual mi dueño había adornado con velitas y cosas raras, aparentemente para la ocasión.

Durante todo el rato que duraste sentado sobre esa silla tuviste tus dedos encima de mi dueño, ya fuera sobre sus manos, en su mejilla, entre los mechones de su cabello, dentro de sus pantalones, pero me pareció una verdadera falta de respeto cuando te pusiste de pie para alcanzar su boca e intentaste comértelo.

Me indigné porque ni siquiera lo habías atacado con tu gran bocota humana y ya tenías a Jisung haciendo soniditos raros, ¿qué demonios le estabas haciendo a mi hombre?

Salté del sofá y caminé a un agraciado paso rápido hasta tu pierna sobre la cual enterré mis garras con fuerza logrando mi cometido. Saltaste en medio de un grito que delataba el doloroso, pero bien ganado rasguño que te había proporcionado.

Jisung miró confundido hacia ti y luego hacia mi que continuaba gruñéndote y mostrando los dientes, entonces encajó piezas y exclamó

-¡oh Chan, lo siento tanto! Binnie no suele hacer esto jamás, enserio lo siento.

-no, no, está bien, Ji. Creo que Binnie está un poco celoso.- ¿qué? ¿tú, _humano de linaje inferior_ , creías que yo estaba celoso de ti?

Apenas iba a lanzarme contra ti cuando sentí las manos de Jisung sujetarme para alzar mi cuerpo y me cargó frente a su rostro para mirarme a los ojos, lucía molesto pero no genuinamente mientras me regañaba

-¡muy mal hecho, Binnie! Tienes que respetar a Chan, él es mi novio y lo vas a ver muy seguido por aquí, así que lo mínimo que espero es que te comportes.- ¿muy mal hecho yo? Eras tú el que estaba haciéndolo sufrir cuando lo tocaste, por eso gimió. De cualquier modo, Jisung ni siquiera lucía sincero con su regaño.

La realidad es, Christopher, que Jisung sentía remordimiento de regañarme porque antes de ti, él jamás había tenido necesidad de nadie ni de nada porque todo se lo podía ofrecer yo. Así que, ¡ja!

Prácticamente me arrojó al suelo para entonces ponerte atención y preguntar por tu herida.

No entendía por qué eras tan exagerado, no te había herido para matarte, solo para desangrarte.

Me senté en el suelo de la habitación a lamer mis patas y observé como cuando Jisung estaba a la mitad de la revisión a tu pierna, tú lo enderezaste para estrellarlo contra la pared y comerle la boca de nuevo.

Iba a intervenir nuevamente porque tú no parecías entender, pero entonces me di cuenta de que tanto Jisung como tú estaban gimoteando, así que ronroneé para mi mismo satisfecho; al menos mi dueño estaba defendiéndose lastimándote de vuelta.

Forcejearon mientras se movían y yo los seguí porque a pesar de que dejaría que Jisung se hiciera hombre al defenderse de ti, no podía permitir que te aprovecharas de sus brazos esqueléticos.

Empezaron a moverse hacia la habitación que compartíamos mi dueño y yo, y pensé que quizá debía intervenir porque ustedes estaban demasiado enojados ya, tú le habías quitado la camisa al chico mientras él se había enganchado con las piernas a tu cadera, ese movimiento era astuto, seguro ibas a batallar para moverte con un koala colgando de tu cadera.

De pronto tú tampoco traías camisa ya y dejaste caer a mi dueño sobre el colchón. Me enojé porque a mi hombre no lo podías mangonear de esa manera.

Ya iba a morderte una pierna pero Jisung se me adelantó y empezó a bajar tus pantalones, supuse que quería ayudarme a morder más fácil tu piel si quitaba la molesta tela de mi camino pero al parecer él aprendió bien de mis técnicas de defensa y me hizo sentir orgulloso cuando te mordió ese pedazo de carne que les cuelga a ustedes humanos entre las piernas, sin embargo el hombre lo había perfeccionado bastante porque lo metió todo en su boca y tú estabas hecho un desastre de gemidos, habías dejado de ser hostil para pasar tus dedos con gentileza entre el cabello del macho beta de mi manada.

Así me gustaba, que estuvieras dócil y manejable, nadie tiene derecho a hacer sufrir a mi Jisungie.

Supuse que mi trabajo estaba hecho y que él podía defenderse solo ya, así que ya iba a retirarme de la habitación, pero tuve que detenerme porque te escuché gritar

-¡maldición, Sung!- los miré completamente extrañado, parecía que al menos ya no estaban peleando pues mi dueño intentó comerte la lengua, casi salpicando saliva hasta mi lugar.

Pero volvieron los soniditos raros y tuve que quedarme a corroborar que tú, bastardo de enormes hombros, no te aprovecharas de Jisung.

No entendía porque le quitaste los pantalones también a él, pero estuve muy atento para asegurarme de que no copiaras la técnica de defensa que había usado Jisungie, sin embargo me sorprendí porque aparentemente usarías una técnica bastante peculiar.

De pronto, tenías a mi dueño sobre su estómago en la cama, con las piernas separadas y tus dedos en su... _espera un momento._

Miré hacia Jisung que gemía alto y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras tu movías tus dedos. Lo que no entendía era por qué Jisung ni siquiera intentaba defenderse.

Si mi hombre no iba a hacerlo, yo iba a ayudarlo.

Salté a la cama y empecé a gruñirte, no permitiría que dañaras a mi Sungie, pero de pronto mi dueño exclamó

-Binnie no, basta. Ahora no, por favor... yo... ¡ah, Chan!- tenía una almohada entre sus manos y la apretaba con una fuerza desmesurada, debías estar haciéndole un daño terrible, pero volví a detenerme porque Jisung dijo.- baja por favor, Binnie.- solo lo obedecí porque me lo estaba pidiendo con esa extraña cara que parecía que el chico iba a llorar.

Decidí permitir que Jisung se convirtiera en un hombre hecho y derecho por si solo, así que me alejé y le dediqué una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación; tú estabas deslizando tu pedazo de carne por el mismo lugar en el que tus dedos habían estado antes y mi Jisungie estaba incluso derramando un par de lágrimas, pero no te detuvo y yo asumí que entonces él estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Y aunque creí que lo estabas lastimando, vi que tú gemías tanto como él y me quedé satisfecho con ello.

Volví a mi mantita sobre el sofá para dormir un poco más, aunque me quedé pensando bastante.

La pelea había sido una cosa pero antes de eso, ambos eran demasiado dulces... y la manera en que se comían la boca mutuamente... y las caricias... y la manera en que se miraban. Quizá estaba arriesgándome al pensarlo, pero estaba casi seguro de que tú eras el novio de mi dueño.

No me gustaban los novios de Jisung porque ese niño tenía muy mal gusto para escoger hombres con los cuales salir.

El último novio que recordaba de Jisung era un extraño tipo llamado Minho. Ese sujeto no me agradaba nada, parecía un retrasado que no entendía mis mensajes subliminales de 'no me agradas' traducidos al lenguaje universal de mordidas y rasguños. Aunque siendo honesto, de Minho había pasado ya algo de tiempo... tal vez 3 o 25 años... no estoy seguro... sin embargo, ese no es el punto.

Lo importante de todo eso, es que hice un recuento de los sucesos y tras recordar el insignificante hecho de que Jisung me había dicho que eras su novio y te tenía que respetar, entonces decidí que tenía pruebas suficientes para suponer que en efecto eran novios.

Opté por dormir pero manteniéndome alerta por si Jisung requería de mi ayuda, aunque solo podía escuchar gritos, gemidos y suspiros de nuestra habitación... como sea, me dormí.

Pretendía despertar temprano para verificar que no hubieras asesinado a mi dueño o algo así, sin embargo me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando al abrir los ojos te encontré en calzones parado junto a mi bebiendo agua.

Salté y maullé por el susto, quizá fue demasiado para ti porque incluso tú saltaste asustado y saliste corriendo a la habitación. Como desconocía tus intenciones, corrí detrás de ti y vi como te metías bajo las sabanas para empezar a decirle a mi dueño

-Han-ah, auxilio.- Jisungie se removió para espabilarse y preguntó con todo el cabello revuelto sobre su rostro

-¿qué ocurre? ¿intentan robar mi apartamento?

-no. Creo que Binnie me odia.- exclamaste cobardemente, pero Jisung solo se rió y dijo antes de mirarme

-Binnie puede ser algo sobreprotector... le gusta cuidar de mi.- no usaría esas palabras. Solo cuido lo que es mío y Jisungie es mío.

-entonces debió ser traumático lo de anoche para él.- respondiste estúpidamente.

El único traumatizado en esa habitación eras tu, pero no lo sabías.

Jisung se trepó a tu cuerpo para pegar sus bocas y dijo

-no demasiado... es un chico fuerte...

-¿ah sí?- claro que sí. Tenía que ser un gato muy fuerte para poder asumir el papel del macho alfa de nuestra manada, alguien tenía que dirigir a Jisungie en la vida para que se convirtiera en un buen hombre.

-por supuesto. Pero ya que estamos despiertos... te compensaré por el susto que te dio Binnie.- y mi dueño simplemente se hundió entre las cobijas hasta que lo único que podía ver era su cabello siendo sujetado por tus dedos mientras gemías fuerte y cerrabas los ojos.

Supuse que esa era mi señal para retirarme.

Después de esa primera noche en que fuiste a cenar a nuestro apartamento, tu concurrencia a nuestros aposentos empezó a ser mucho mayor, pero jamás me mirabas dos veces o siquiera me invitabas a jugar a pesar del hecho de que nos quedábamos solos en la sala mientras Jisung te buscaba algo de beber; no me veías con indiferencia como Minho, sino con algo parecido al miedo y al nerviosismo, y ese hecho me tenía intrigado.

No me agradabas pero por alguna razón tampoco podías acabar de desagradarme y eso me molestaba aún más.

Solo por eso actuaba aún más como un vil felino.

No sabría decir cuantas semanas duré siendo un gato indiferente a tu presencia, pero al mismo tiempo consternado por ella.

Mi dueño cada vez se veía un poco más embobado cuando te miraba o te le acercabas, y ya ni hablar de cuando lo atacabas en los labios o metías tus manos bajo su ropa, era como si ronroneara o algo así.

Y cada tercer día se repetía esta extraña rutina de la que me empezaba a volver parte, llegabas al apartamento, me mirabas incómodo mientras Jisung acababa de peinarse o te traía algo de beber, cenaban y entonces empezaban a pelear hasta llegar a nuestro cuarto donde se repetía esa extraña escena de la primera noche.

Algunas veces salían pero siempre volvían a cierta hora al apartamento para continuar con sus peleas.

Seguías sin agradarme y creo que era evidente para ti, supongo que era por esa razón que evitabas acercarte demasiado.

Y muy probablemente las cosas no habrían cambiado si no hubiera sido por aquella tarde en que llegaste al apartamento y te sentaste como siempre a esperar a que Jisung terminara de buscar sus cosas para que pudieran irse, pero a diferencia de nuestra rutina usual, decidiste establecer contacto visual conmigo.

Creo haberme desorientado porque en verdad no esperaba aquello, ya estaba listo para sacar mis garras y enterrarlas en tu piel si se te ocurría tocarme, todo sería tan fácil.

Pero entonces de tus labios salió un majestuoso sonido que me cautivó completamente: silbaste para mi.

Enloquecí por un momento porque esa armonía era increíble y me di cuenta de que tu boca servía para otra cosa además de hincharle los labios a mi Jisungie.

Salté hasta quedar a tu lado en el sofá y te miré encantado esperando porque continuaras con la melodía, me miraste entre asustado y divertido, pero continuaste silbando y yo me sentí tan relajado que solo quería frotar mi lomo contra tu muslo.

Así que lo hice.

Me regocijé mientras te escuchaba silbar, ronroneé tan profundamente que mi cuerpecillo parecía motor contra tu pierna y hasta permití que acariciaras mi lomo en el proceso.

Perdí la noción del tiempo e incluso de en donde estaba; de pronto Jisung entró al vestíbulo y exclamó

-oh cielos, ¿Binnie siendo amistoso contigo? Creí que jamás vería eso.- tu continuaste acariciando mi panza y seguí ronroneando con fuerza cuando volviste a silbar.

Entonces dijiste

-creo que yo tampoco.- tu silbido lo era todo. ¿Por qué no lo habías hecho antes para mí?

Fue como si esa noche nos hubiéramos conectado.

A partir de ese día, te recibía con emoción en cuanto entrabas por la puerta, Jisung reía mientras tú acariciabas mi lomo y silbabas un poco para mí.

Ya ni siquiera me molestaba que intentaras comerte a Jisung, incluso pensé que era justo que lo compartiera contigo, pues a pesar de que Jisungie era mío, yo me daba cuenta a la perfección de que sonreía demasiado estando contigo.

Yo, por otro lado, me sentía como una cobra encantada por la música que salía de tus labios grandes.

Parecía que conocías todos los secretos para encantar a un minino: desde el masaje que dabas en mi cabeza siempre que entrabas por la puerta, hasta la manera en que rascabas mi panza al sentarnos los tres a ver televisión y por supuesto ese mágico silbido.

Te hiciste mi amigo e increíblemente creo que empecé a extrañarte... quiero decir, a tu silbido.

Siempre que nos visitabas te recibíamos con mucha emoción y no lo noté hasta que Jisung lo dijo un día que llegaste

-honestamente ya no sé si Binnie se emociona más que yo cada que vienes, Chan.- ustedes rieron pero aún así me sujetaste entre tus brazos para continuar masajeando mi cabeza mientras tanto.

Traté de indignarme por el comentario, pero entendí que quizás Jisung tenía razón y yo me emocionaba un poco al verte llegar... No era como que me pusiera a rodar por el suelo, claro que no, solo giraba sobre mi mismo esperando porque mi amado humano te abriera la puerta rápido.

Me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo, era divertido. Tú siempre te ponías a jugar conmigo mientras Jisung te hacia esperar en el comedor, otras veces nos poníamos a ver televisión, pero invariablemente acariciabas mi pelaje y silbabas para mí.

Los días en que despertabas en nuestro apartamento eran los mejores, porque tú me despertabas a mi acariciando mis orejas felinas y silbando con suavidad cerca de mi oído.

Esos fueron buenos tiempos, por primera vez, Jisung se había conseguido a un novio que no fuera un absoluto imbécil, y eso me hacía sentir tan feliz, porque me hacía pensar que por fin Jisung tendría a otro macho alfa en la manada que cuidara de él cuando yo no estuviera.

Pero hace casi un año que no sé nada de ti, Christopher. En realidad, lo único que tengo de información es que Jisung me dijo que se había acabado el amor.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Su amor debería haber durado mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Creo que cuando Jisung me lo dijo, solo me quedé mirándolo fijamente mientras hablaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, no entendí a qué se refería y fue por esa razón que continué esperando frente a la puerta de entrada cada tarde a qué llegaras.

Mi humano a veces exclamaba "no vendrá, Binnie, ya nunca lo hará", otras veces me cargaba en sus brazos para llevarme a la sala junto con él y evitar que te esperara frente a la puerta.

No estaba seguro de cómo sentirme al respecto, me sentía triste y traicionado. Triste por Jisung y traicionado porque jamás volviste para deleitarme con ese silbido.

Como sea, Christopher, déjame te cuento que Sungie llora cada noche al dormir y me abraza muy fuerte mientras murmura 'lo extraño tanto, Binnie, lo necesito'.

No es que me importe, pero por favor ven a visitarme, Chan. Extraño mucho tu silbido, y no es una forma de chantaje para que vengas, pero si te soy honesto, creo que Jisungie te extraña aún más a ti de lo que yo pueda extrañar el sonido que emiten tus labios.

Por favor, ven a visitarnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo admito, este no lo escribí de cero hahaha este oneshot lo escribí originalmente en TaeJin y Suga era el gato haha pero me gustó la idea para adaptarla a 3Racha
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, el os taejin se llama "Suga el gato persa rinde su declaración" y está basado en la canción "Teo el gato persa rinde su declaración" de José Madero (soy una hoe por ese hombre)
> 
> Recuerdo que el final triste era muy sorpresivo en la versión del TaeJin haha nunca le hice continuación


End file.
